Genesis
by Polkadottedgiraffe11
Summary: Damon Salvatore was done caring. His younger brother was on a revenge crusade & the woman he loved accused him of caring too much. His night couldn't get much worse. Clearly being good was overrated & he was intent on going on a small feeding rampage. Then, he stumbled upon a young woman. That was only be the beginning. Damon/OC/Stefan
1. Prologue

Prologue

 _In the beginning, God created the Heavens and the Earth… Of course, you all know that story, the story of Creation, of man, and of humankind._

 _But this story starts millenniums far before the beginning of life or man as you know it._

 _So… In the beginning, there was Darkness and there was God. And, in the beginning, God created the Heavens, and God created the Archangels…_

 _But most know how this story begins. The Archangels, as everyone knows, are the most infamous angels of the Heavenly Hosts: Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel, and Raphael._

 _But this story isn't about them, no, not really…_

 _Fast forward and heaven now lie in disarray; Father long since absent, Michael left in charge, Gabriel fled, and Raphael left in the middle like some shoved aside red-headed step-sibling, all the while Lucifer threatening to rise with Hell on his heels, and Purgatory as usual, grumbling in the distance._

 _As it would seem at this point in the story, the Archangels agreed on very little, which in fact was true; that is, they agreed on virtually nothing, except their younger sister, Genesis._

 _So, in the beginning, God created the Archangels… Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel, Raphael, and **Genesis** …_


	2. Embrace the Darkness

No One's POV

Damon Salvatore wasn't sure how his night ended up like this to be honest, stuck at a ball he hadn't wanted to come to in the first place, fighting to protect a girl who had no self-preservation instinct, and in another long standing argument with his brother; for all his bravado he normally had, he _did_ understand that the Mikaelsons were and would always be vastly stronger than he was, he wasn't a complete _moron_ thank you very much.

But he _cared_ about Elena, he even believed he loved her; and for that, he would _always_ fight for her, until his very last breathe in his body.

"What? Do you think I _like_ going behind your back? I don't. But if I hadn't asked Stefan to help, then you would've tried to be the hero, and it would've ruined everything." Elena cries, clearly thinking she had some sort of logic or moral high ground in the argument.

"Sorry for trying to keep you alive. Clearly, Stefan doesn't give a _crap_ anymore." Damon replies, his tone biting and sharp, as he spits his words back at the Petrova doppelganger.

"Now, you're mad at me for including Stefan?" Elena cries somewhat incredulously, as if not seeing her complete illogical actions and own stupidity at even _coming_ to the Mikaelson ball and accepting Ester Mikaelson, the Mikaelson matriarch's, invite in the first place.

"No, I'm mad at you because I love you!" Damon finally yells.

 **"** Well, maybe _that's_ the problem." Elena finally answers. "No. That's not what I-" Elena immediately tries to take back her words, seeing Damon's visible rocked look, Damon physically flinching at her words.

"No, I got it, Elena. I care _too_ much. I'm a _liability_. How ironic is that?" Damon spits back at Elena, tone cold, more frigid than the plains of the Arctic tundra, clearly hiding his hurt from Elena's words as his carefully constructed walls build back up, Damon stalking away a moment later.

Damon wasn't entirely sure what happened after that; he remembers downing quite a few more drinks after, finding Kol Mikaelson and Matt Donovan in a somewhat tense confrontation together on a balcony, and then suddenly Kol Mikaelson's neck is snapped on the concrete below.

"Damon! _What the hell!?_ Are you _crazy?_ " Stefan asks, striding out of the door with Elena and the rest of the Mikaelson siblings right behind.

"Maybe a little. Far be it from me to cause a problem." Damon sneers darkly, shrugging carelessly before casting one last look at Elena before he flashes off into the dark of the night.

The forest was silent and the full moon cast long shadows on the forest floor as the eldest Salvatore sped quickly away from the party goers, fancy lights, and expensive cars of the Mikaelson manor, his intent foremost to get as far away from his brother and the current focus of his mind, Elena Gilbert, and his second intent to lose himself to his bloodless, perhaps then he may forget.

Being the good guy was _clearly_ overrated; even his younger brother, the persistent, bunny chaser, goody two-shoes of the family, had gone revengeful, intent on extracting revenge on the Big Bad Original Hybrid. He supposed even his brother had issues controlling his own monsters.

As for him, he was done trying. Been there, done that, got the post card. When they see good, they expect good, and he didn't want to live up to anyone's expectations just to fail. Besides, it was obvious he had already failed spectacularly. It was time to be himself, and if himself was bad. Well, no one did _bad_ better than Damon Salvatore.

 **House Salvatore.** _Deny or embrace the darkness._


	3. Strangers in the Dark

No One's POV

Awareness came all at once, her eyes snapping open with sudden abruptness, the cold chill of the forest seeping through her bones though she barely took note of her surroundings.

" _MICHAEL!_ " Genesis screams, her voice a loud sharp cry, a mixture of pure tempestuous _fury_ and utter agony, as pain rippled through her wings, her grace far too weak to heal them completely as the flicked behind her, arching in their six winged glory, battered and torn as they crumple and curl around her in the astral plain, forcing her to lie back down.

" _Be well, sister_. _Be safe_." Michael's words drift softly against her consciousness as she once more drifts to oblivion.

 _The war with Heaven and Hell was coming to a head, Heaven's Hosts were preparing for battle, and Michael had sent Castiel on a **fool's** errand, one Genesis highly disapproved of; to Earth Alpha10, where Sam and Dean Winchester were, said to be the vessels of both Michael and Lucifer in hopes to gain their aid in the war._

 _His tactics were underhanded, cheap, and entirely callous. He was **better** than that. He was the Viceroy of the Heavenly Hosts, so he should start acting like it, less he wanted to give command up to Raphael or herself._

 _"Michael, I don't understand. **Honestly** , brother." Genesis taps her foot. "Stop this **nonsense**. You are playing a game of cat and mouse."_

 _"Well, you don't have to understand. You aren't the Viceroy." Michael tells his sister, their heads bent over maps and battle plans._

 _"Don't pull that with me, Michael." Genesis snaps slightly. "I've trained alongside you, just as Lucifer. Just as Raphael and Gabriel. I could have been. And I gave the position to **you**."_

 _"Thank you for that vote of confidence, little sister." Michael snarks, giving Genesis a look._

 _"Well, someone has to keep you from getting too big of a head." Genesis sasses back._

 _"I know what I'm doing, Gen." Michael answers quietly, turning to face his sister, his fiery red wings folding around her. "I do. **Trust me.** Please. You know the most important thing, above all, to me, is protecting you."_

 _"I do trust you, Michael." Genesis answers, their wings folding around one another._

In all honesty, Damon wasn't sure if he wasn't hallucinating the whole situation or if his already shitty night was just determined to get shittier; he concluded a moment later it was just determined to get shittier.

The miles of backcountry between Mystic Falls and, well, any _other_ town _should_ have been, and _was_ usually, deserted. And it was Damon's chosen route to get to the next town over to begin his feeding rampage.

Or it was.

The moon was high and the full moon cast elongated shadows across the forest floor, making the rather haunting picture Damon stumbled across even more unsettling.

" _Shit_." Damon growls to himself, nearly managing to trip over his own feet and face plant rather ungracefully into a tree in his haste. "Shit, shit, shit. _What the fuck?_ " Damon manages to continue to curse under his breathe, quickly cutting through the underbrush to kneel inches from the young woman's side.

Green eyes flashed open, body jerking violently as if Damon himself had struck her, and her limbs struck out not completely uncoordinatedly, but certainly startled.

"Hey, hey. _Shh_. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Damon raises his hands immediately, holding them up in what he hoped was a gesture of his good will not to harm her. " _I'm sorry._ I didn't mean to startle you. My name is Damon. I'm not going to hurt you."

Okay, so _sue_ him. He may not want to play the good guy anymore, but he wasn't a _completely_ heartless monster, okay? He was not about to leave an unconscious, naked woman miles from any civilization to _die_. Was that so wrong? He didn't think so.

Genesis flicked her eyes at the man standing before her, no, _vampire_ , because of course Michael would send her to a universe with vampires. She was going to murder her brother when she saw him again.

This was not Earth Alpha10, this vampire in front of her was not the same as the ones Castiel dealt with on his travels with the Winchesters, and her mind searched momentarily to recall the name of another Earth universe that her Father had created among the cosmos; there were only hundreds of parallel universes, worlds, and plains their Father had commanded the Heavenly Hosts to watch over and honestly her mind was too muddled to fully remember everything that had happened.

"Do you- do you not speak?" Damon questions a bit unsurely, feeling off-kilter by the entire situation, the unnerving quietness serving to make him even more anxious about the situation.

Genesis finally blinked, pushing herself up off the ground, only to feel another lace of pain through her wings, clearly her grace not replenished by her unconventional choice spot to rest.

"Woah, okay. Easy there, Bambi." Damon catches her by the waist. "You're probably in shock or something… It's pretty cold out here. Ummm… Here. You can wear my coat. It should- be warm enough for now…" Damon was already slipping his jacket around her slim body, decidedly looking anywhere _but_ her, taking careful effort to touch her shoulders or arms and nothing else.

Yeah, sure he _liked_ sex and he threw his charm around like he had a quota to fill. But he wasn't about to violate a women who he didn't know and was probably traumatized beyond belief. He was nice like that.

" _Damn it_." Damon says the words more to himself after evaluating the situation.

"Okay… Okay, so. I realize this is… You don't know me. But- I need to carry you. You're injured. Hurt. And we are _miles_ from the nearest town." Damon explains slowly, making his movement purposefully slow so that the young woman could track his every move. "It's late. Very late. And I want to help you, okay? I promise. I don't want to hurt you. But- I'm going to do something. It is going to seem strange. I promise, you can even scream later if you want. You can even ask questions… If you can. Okay?" Damon promises, holding his hands once again up in an unthreatening manner.

"Do you trust me?"

Genesis simply nods, gaze holding her rescuer's, Damon, he had said, her gaze even and unwavering; after all, she could guess what he meant, unnatural _speed_.

She did not fear him, the darkness that wrapped around his soul did not frighten her away, and he could not hurt her, even with her grace weakened; she was an _Archangel_ , Heaven's fiercest and most powerful weapon, and God's most loyal angels.

The two, an unlikely pair, disappeared in a moment heading towards the allure of civilization and the beginning to something neither Heaven nor Hell could predict.

 ** _1\. Yes, Genesis is a supernatural. I allude to it, not so subtly in my Prologue. She is an Archangel._**

 ** _Thank you to Brookworm3 for the idea. She once said, wouldn't it be cool if I did an angel!OC? Well, I took the idea & ran!_**

 ** _2\. Is this is crossover? Not officially. But unofficially I am crossing it over with Supernatural. As you could tell, the Prologue mimics my Saving Grace series. There is no correlations between those series, however. Just Supernatural itself. There may or may not be cameos by the angels._**

 ** _3\. Genesis means Beginning. Because I'm clever like that. ;)_**

 ** _4\. Genesis is played by Shailene Woodley._**

 ** _Welcome to yet again, another crazy journey!_**

 ** _Also, plot bunnies are a bitch... I've lost like all inspiration on my other stories... It sucks..._**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	4. Fall From Grace

No One's POV

"Well, this is it." Damon speaks out loud, more for his benefit than hers, to fill the unnatural silence, unused to it, at least when there was more than just his normal brooding thoughts to brood upon. "No- no screaming? No questions? Nothing?" Damon questions, looking down at the girl, no, _woman_ , in his arms, clearly questioning her sanity, or maybe just his.

"You're weird." Damon's lack of filter makes him say.

Genesis gives him a look, a cross between annoyance, patronization, and passivity, as if to say, it was no big deal.

"Okay…" Damon simply shrugs, flashing them up to his room. "And this is my room. So you can… Shower… If you want. Umm… You don't have clothes, right. Well, these won't fit. But, they should work. For now… I guess." Damon offers, digging out an old t-shirt and sweats he had in his drawers.

"I'm just going to… Go downstairs… Give you privacy." Damon points to the door, looking awkwardly at his doorframe and wall, making a clear point to not look at the woman he had rescued; his suit jacket did the bare minimum to cover her bare form.

A light tap on his shoulder managed to actually make him jump, Damon having not heard her approach him, a feeling he was not accustomed to; perhaps he needed blood more than he thought, because his senses should _not_ be _that_ dulled.

"Yes?" Damon asks politely.

Genesis motions something, American Sign Language, not that he knew that, initially, Damon just looking a little dumbly at her.

"Umm, what?" Damon asks, stupidly. "Oh, thank you?" He manages to catch the action again, he wasn't that dumb, alright, _contrary to belief;_ although he would have to do some quick reading to learn the language, it wasn't like he was fluent.

He was just relieved that she did speak in _some_ form of language, that would make communication much easier from here on out, particularly if she was staying. And wait. When the fuck did he decide she was staying? She probably even had a family looking for her.

"Right, well. I'll leave you to it, then." Damon just nods shortly, unaccustomed to people thanking him and really meaning it.

Genesis gives a small smile, a smile which certainly did not do anything to Damon, like give him butterflies like some school girl with a crush, before turning to walk into his bathroom; good god, he needed blood now, he was getting sentimental.

Damon heard the shower turn on a moment later as he walked downstairs, whistling slightly to himself, tie thrown carelessly over the couch as he made his way to the fridge for blood.

"What the hell was that, Damon?" Stefan barges into the Salvatore Boarding House a few moments later.

"Well, hello to you too, brother." Damon snarks, sipping on a slightly warmed blood bag, because cold blood was disgusting, he wasn't a heathen.

"I'm serious, Damon."

" _Whatever_." Damon rolls his eyes. "And to what do you, refer?"

"Tonight. At the ball. With Kol."

"Wow. Using your big words." Damon snarks again. "Well, if you're going on a revenge scheme against Klaus, I can't lose my temper? The dick was hurting Matt. _Sorry_ for caring. Lay off, little brother." Damon glares.

"You lost your tem-" Stefan pauses for a minute, finally noticing the sound of running water. "Do you have a _girl_ over, Damon?"

"What's it to you?" Damon growls, feeling a fierce flare of protective emotions flare over him. " _Leave it,_ Stefan." With that, Damon pushes past his brother.

The warm water rushes over Genesis, washing away the dirt and grim that had gotten on her with her unfortunate escapade in the forest of the small town she had found herself in; yes, she was definitely going to have _words_ with her elder brother.

 _"I thought I'd find you here." Michael speaks, finding Genesis in the garden sitting peacefully under a large oak tree; it was Genesis' favorite places in Heaven._

 _"Do you need something, Michael?" Genesis looks up from her scroll, taking a moment to read, away from the preparations and constant battle training._

 _"The benefit of your company." Michael answers, looking contemplative._

 _"What's wrong?" Genesis answers, sliding in step with her brother as they wind through the expansive gardens._

 _"I still do not believe you should remain here in Heaven, Gen." Michael finally answers._

 _"And I **told** you. I'm not running. I'm not hiding." Genesis replies fiercely. "I am not some **coward**. I am not **weak**."_

 _"Gen… I know you are not." Michael sighs. "You are the strongest of us all. Your loyalty has never been questioned."_

 _"Then why are you questioning it!?" Genesis all but shrieks._

 _"I am not!" Michael replies, equally as upset. "I'm trying to **protect** you!"_

 _"My duty is to Heaven. And by your side. We will **always** fight together. We're siblings, Michael."_

 _"Then, I hope, at some point, you forgive me, Gen." Michael looks apologetic._

 _"Wait- what?" Genesis pulls away from Michael to look at him confused, Raphael suddenly appearing out of nowhere._

 _"I'm sorry, Gen. But Raphael and I agree. It's for the best." Michael answers, his grace burning hot, hotter than it ever had, Raphael standing beside his brother, both thrusting their hands out together, graces combined._

 _"No! **RAPHAEL!** **MICHAEL!** " Genesis screams, but their graces forcefully shove her back, and in a moment she finds herself **falling**._

Genesis jolts out of the memory with sudden clarity of what happened, her wings managing to twitch and knock over half the bottles of shampoo on the shelf in the shower; she had _fallen_ from Heaven by the force of her brothers.


	5. Sleepless Night

No One's POV

"Knock, knock?" Damon questions through the heavy wooden door, rapping his knuckles on the door lightly before giving a small pause.

Logically, Damon knew the young woman had just finished her shower, his keen vampire hearing had alerted him of the shower water and nozzle turning off, and he could hear the shifting of fabric, but he was entirely unprepared to face the sight before him.

Genesis opened the door, her light brunette hair cascading down her back with light waves and her green doe eyes piercing his to make quite the sight before him, even as she dressed in his old t-shirt and sweats.

She was a natural beauty, with a radiance that sort of wrapped around her making her seem almost ethereal; the very thing that had captured his attention in the forest, completely diverting his previous vengeful, anger-filled thoughts that had fueled his actions to go on a small killing rampage.

It was entirely unlike him and left him questioning his actions and mind.

A cough knocked him out of his stupid staring.

"Hi." Damon answers dumbly. "All- all done?" He manages to form a complete sentence.

Genesis simply stands aside to allow Damon to walk into his own room.

"Right. Well, it's- it's late. So, you're- uh- welcome to stay here for the night. Until- until we figure things out. Like where you came from. And- and if you have a family. I mean, of course you have a family. I'm sure they're looking for you…" Damon sort of rambles; honestly, he _was_ more suave than this, but something about her gaze completely unnerved him, left him feeling flayed open, and raw, as if she could see some hidden depth of his soul.

 _"Thank you."_ Genesis motions to Damon.

"Yeah, well, it's nothing." Damon brushes off. "So I'll just. Let you- sleep, I guess. You were injured, right? I forgot about that. How you feeling, Bambi?" Damon adds as an afterthought.

Genesis gives Damon an odd look, he couldn't quite interpret what it was for, perhaps for the nickname.

"Bambi, you know, the deer. Disney movie? Because you fell… Never mind…" Damon brushes off. "How's the ribs? Back? Injury?" He sort of guesses, he couldn't quite tell where the injury had been, there had been no visible sign.

 _"I understand. And fine."_ Genesis answers Damon, her expression doing some sort of gymnastics for a moment as she looks at Damon.

"What?" Damon questions again; he seriously needed to learn sign language.

Genesis huffs a little, instead, smiling and walking over to the bed, to which Damon interprets everything to be fine.

"Right. Well, I'll leave you to it, then." Damon nods shorty, clearly the conversation over.

Genesis rolls her eyes again, lifting the covers of the bed and patting the other side of the bed; as if she was going to take her host's bed and not offer to share, that was simply _rude_.

"Um, what?" Damon gapes a little, his own expression confused and doing some sort of mental gymnastics of its own.

Genesis was seriously questioning the brains and intelligence of the life in this universe right now, honestly, she didn't think she could get any more straight forward or to the point than what she just asked.

Damon coughs a little, getting a sort of uncomfortable look in his expression, shifting where he stands; okay, so look, he would normally jump straight into bed with any woman, but this wasn't exactly a _normal_ situation. So _sue_ him for trying to be polite and nice for once.

Genesis visibly rolls her eyes at Damon this time, repeating the action again.

"Okay. Um- just this once. If you're sure." Damon coughs roughly again. "For protection- or something, right?"

Genesis gives him this look of something he couldn't quite decipher, he liked to assume for his own sanity it was a yes; after a bit of shuffling and Damon changing out of his own clothes, the lights went out in the room a moment later for what Damon expected would be a restless night for him.


	6. A Few Truths

No One's POV

Damon woke to a warm body curled into his chest, the curve of her body pressed pleasantly to his side, and her hand resting over his heart as she slept peacefully as morning sun streamed through his blinds; over all the feeling was more pleasant than he'd like to admit to himself, he certain was _not_ falling for this woman, after all, he _loved_ Elena.

"Snap out of it, Damon." Damon mutters to himself, shaking his head once as he carefully untangles himself from her grip and flashes to his closet to dress. "She'll be leaving soon, obviously. There's no reason to get attached. You don't do _feelings_." He speaks to himself, taking a glance at her sleeping figure as he walks out of his room to head downstairs to make breakfast, completely fooling himself that his actions were normal.

"Damon?" Stefan calls, walking through the kitchen, off to run errands or plot revenge plans or whatever he got up to these days, Damon wasn't certain and didn't particularly care unless they affected him.

"That would be me. Unless you expect another brother." Damon calls, busy with preparing eggs and pancakes.

"You're making breakfast?" Stefan comments surprised to see his brother bustling around the kitchen so early.

"Obviously." Damon rolls his eyes.

"Did you get replaced in the middle of the night by an alien?" Stefan questions.

"If I want to do something nice for someone, I can." Damon bites back.

"She must be something. Is it Rebekah?"

"Don't talk about her like that. And _no_ , for your information. Not that it's any of your business." Damon bites back with a growl. "Don't you have school to get to or some revenge plot to brood over, little brother? Go bug someone else."

"Fine. Fine. Sorry, I asked." Stefan raises his hands innocently, backing out of the kitchen to leave, the front door swinging shut a second later.

"Well there's the Sleeping Beauty." Damon greets, Genesis wandering down to the kitchen, having found Damon's room empty and her own hearing found him to be moving about in the downstairs floor. "I made breakfast."

 _"Thank you."_ Genesis smiles, sitting down gracefully at the island, still as silent as the night before.

It wasn't that she _couldn't_ talk, she was an Archangel, it was almost insulting to assume she couldn't; she was fluent in all the languages of the known world _and_ the ones that humans didn't know, including the dead languages and those in the other cosmos and parallel worlds.

Rather, it was just she didn't completely trust him or those around her, at least not with her _true_ nature, never mind the fact that when her brothers sent for her, she would more than likely have to erase her entire existence out of the minds of those she interacted with.

It was easier this way, the less interaction, the less people knew her, the less connections, the better. As an angel, people weren't supposed to know about their existence, they were to be the invisible hand and stewards of their Father; that was why it was so frustrating Michael had sent Castiel on a fool's errand.

"You're welcome." Damon answers.

"So… Ah, I uh- have a few questions…" Damon asks a bit nervously, unsure how to go about asking them. "And I um- an even more- well, I'm not sure how I'm going to ask them…"

Genesis only nods in understanding, placing her silverware down to look at Damon, as if to indicate she's listening; it was only logical he had questions.

"Do you have a family looking for you? Friends, maybe?" Damon asks first.

 _"No."_ Genesis shakes her head and signs the answer.

"No?" Damon echoes, his brow furrowing.

"Okay… Do you have a family?"

 _"Yes."_

"Are you running away from them?" Damon asks, his expression going confused.

 _"No."_

"No… Okay, I'm- What?" Damon flat out questions.

 _"I was sent away."_ Genesis answers, although she was unsure he would understand.

It seemed that he does.

"Sent away. Naked." Damon replies flatly, clearly not believing her words.

 _"It's complicated."_ Genesis replies, huffing lightly as if to indicate she's not telling him something.

"Why?" At this Damon raises a brow, not expecting that he would understand her answer or get one, being that she was giving such short answers.

 _"Protection."_ Genesis replies simply before going back to her breakfast, effectively telling Damon that the conversation was over and she didn't want to talk anymore; unfortunately, despite his complete lack of ASL skills, he got that one loud and clear, his inner vampire didn't like that answer either, rumbling in the back of his mind.

"You're safe here, Bambi. You can stay here as long as you need to." Damon answers. "But you might need some clothes."

 _"Genesis."_ Genesis replies.

"What?" Damon questions again.

 _"Genesis."_ She replies again, then pointing to herself.

"Bambi fits you better, Genesis." Damon smirks.

"I heard you got rejected by the captain of the football team. Welcome to adolescence." Damon slides up to Rebekah a short while later, catching up to her as she walks the Town Square.

" _Shut up_ , Damon." Rebekah growls fiercely at the eldest Salvatore. "I knew I should have killed him." She mutters as an afterthought, she wouldn't have, but the stinging feel of rejection left its mark.

"Okay, okay. Sorry. That was bad taste. Look, I- I have a favor to ask, actually." Damon asks awkwardly.

"And why would I help _you?_ " Rebekah hisses, stopping to stare at Damon.

Damon weighs his options for a brief moment, his own hurt and anger towards Elena versus his sudden fierce, almost overpowering, protective emotions towards Genesis, the latter outweighing the potential ramifications of his next actions; he'd have to analyze this sudden overabundance of _emotion_ later, and by later, he meant _never_.

"If I tell you this… One, will you help me? And two, will you hold off on, your revenge plot or whatever? Just, tell your brothers…" Damon barters.

" _Fine_." Rebekah crosses her arms. "But it better be good."

"You of little faith." Damon snarks back. "Elena was invited to your ball."

"Yeah, so? Like half the town was."

"By your mother." Damon corrects. "She met with Esther. I don't know about what. Before you ask. Honestly, Elena wouldn't tell me. And, I don't think she told Stefan. She's playing it close to her chest… But, whatever it is. Finn was there too. In the room I mean."

"That _bitch!_ " Rebekah screeches, looking about ready to fly off the handle to strangle Elena.

"You promised." Damon reminds a bit smugly.

" _Fine_." Rebekah huffs, furiously punching her phone to tell Niklaus and Elijah the new information. "Now what do you need? This better be good."

"How do you feel about shopping?"

 ** _How do you like my new beautiful story cover? Fanficqueen306 made it for me! She's so awesome!_**

 ** _Thank you for all your reviews! I do love them! They are all so encouraging!_**

 ** _Much love,_**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	7. Shopping Interruptions

No One's POV

"She doesn't speak. As in, she's mute. She speaks sign language though. So, if you could just try to be _less_ of a bitch… That'd be nice." Damon asks, honestly genuinely a little concerned about how Rebekah would get along with Genesis.

"I can be nice, _asshole_." Rebekah snaps, rolling her eyes and huffing at the eldest Salvatore as she follows Damon into the Salvatore Boarding House, Damon hovering a little like a mother hen; the new development was interesting to say the least.

"I'm just saying… You're kind of a bitch sometimes, Rebekah." Damon fires back. "So, if you could attempt to be a little less, well, _yourself_ … That'd be great."

"Whatever. I'm sure we'll get along just fine." Rebekah waves off, her boots clicking on the hardwood of the Salvatore Boarding House. "You know, I've never seen you…" She searching for the correct word. "This worried…"

" _Shut up_ , Rebekah." Damon huffs. "I'm not… I'm just… Warning you…"

"Sure. Keep telling yourself that…" Rebekah snorts, eyebrow raised as if to tell the eldest Salvatore she was calling him on his bullshit; it was _obvious_ he cared for the girl, maybe was even falling for her, it may as well flash on his forehead like a billboard.

But to be frank, Rebekah thought it for the best; both the Salvatore brothers had spent _far_ too long padding after the Petrova doppelganger, and she **_hated_** the _Petrova doppelganger_ , as she had hated _all_ of them. They had long since been a dividing force, for her brothers, and even the Salvatores.

So, while she certainly didn't _like_ the eldest Salvatore all that much, she thought he at _least_ deserved than the newest bitch on the block, Elena Gilbert. After all, the Petrova doppelgangers were all the same; divide, conquer, and desert.

"Genesis?" Damon calls instead, walking into the living room where Genesis is sitting in an armchair, curled up reading a book. "This is Rebekah Mikaelson. She's going to- go shopping with you… To help get you clothes."

Genesis rises gracefully, her gaze landing on the woman standing next to Damon; _Original vampire_ , her mind supplies for her, one of the few creatures the Archangels and other angels knew prominently throughout creation.

It would be hard to ignore as shepherds of the known worlds and universes; not only did their mother, Esther Mikaelson, go _against_ their Father's natural will and order of nature to _make_ the Original family, but their journey throughout the centuries was a long, bitter, and violent history that the angels and Archangels watched over.

Genesis smiles and waves slightly, walking forward to offer her hand to Rebekah Mikaelson, the youngest Original and only female sibling, that they knew was alive; however, that was a story for another time.

"Hello Genesis." Rebekah greets.

 _"Hello Rebekah."_ Genesis offers back.

"So, shall we?" Rebekah offers.

Genesis simply smiles and nods.

"Well, have fun you two kids!" Damon offers, his quip falling a bit lamely, attempting to cover up the overwhelming anxiety that suddenly overcame him at the thought of Genesis leaving; they'd be fine, absolutely fine. There was absolutely _no_ reason to worry.

Honestly, why the _hell_ was he so attached anyways, it was hardly like he knew the woman. Or like he wanted her to stay long term… She would only get in his way and goals of winning Elena from Stefan. It wasn't like he _liked_ Genesis. She was just in need of help, and he as a good Samaritan, was doing his part to be, less of his normal asshole self. _Obviously_.

"So… Damon tells me you can't speak… Which makes this… Well, a little more difficult." Rebekah begins efficiently, and contrary to what the eldest Salvatore believed, she _did_ know how to be tactful and nice. "How about this… I don't know sign language. Well, some. I've been around, places, you know, here or there… But, if you like something you just nod. Easy enough, right? This really shouldn't be too difficult."

 _"Sounds good."_ Genesis nods her affirmation to the plan.

"Great!" Rebekah perks up, dragging Genesis off into the mall.

Genesis would be the first to admit that Earth, this Earth, or even the Earth Alpha10, that Castiel and many of the other angels were on, had changed a lot since she first walked among humans and other creations her Father made, and she was enjoying her time with the female Original; humans were fascinating and they were creative, as God had intended them to be, made after His own image after all.

Genesis, Rebekah thought, was _odd_ , or at the very least, something was _not_ normal, with the woman that Damon had requested to help her shop for clothes; something was off about her, and Rebekah could not quite place what it was, but Rebekah conceded, that despite whatever it was, and despite her obvious muteness, she was enjoying herself, dare she hoped that she had made a _friend_.

Rebekah Mikaelson didn't have many of those, or really _any_ friends; her brothers did their best to scare any of those off, and when they didn't, well, the Mystic Falls clique had done their absolute best to be a bitch to her. And, Rebekah knew she wasn't the easiest to get along with, she didn't think she was _all_ that horrible. Was it really that much to ask for, for someone to be nice to her?

" _Brother!_ " Rebekah gasps clearly surprised, running into her second eldest brother, clothes bags over her arm as she walks out with Genesis, both laughing at something Rebekah had pointed out.

"Hello Rebekah." Elijah greets his sister, gaze turning briefly over to his sister's companion.

"Genesis, this is- Elijah. My older brother… One of them." Rebekah corrects, introducing Elijah to Genesis. "Elijah, this is Genesis."

"Hello Miss Genesis." Elijah speaks.

"She doesn't speak." Rebekah answers after a slightly awkward moment of silence.

"Oh. My apologies." Elijah answers, Genesis simply tilting her head slightly, as if waving off the issue.

"Elijah, what do you need?" Rebekah asks, tapping her foot a little; it was clear he wasn't here to help them shop.

"You weren't answering your phone." Elijah answers mildly. "There's been- developments. I need your help."

" _Lijah_." Rebekah complains, much like the teenager she was pretending to be.

"Rebekah, this is _serious_. Our family is in danger." Elijah answers, his tone grave.

"Okay. Fine." Rebekah sighs, with only a little pout. "What do you need?"

"I need you to… _Babysit_ a small problem." Elijah offers, his tone glimmering with a sort of undertone that implies what he means.


	8. Q&A One

**_Guess what time it is!? Q &A Time!_**

 ** _1\. Elena... Is... Elena. I can't say she's all that bright. Honestly, where in TVD did she ever really show many brains? I mean, truthfully... Someone give me an example... She claimed that she was some like patron saint of goodness or whatever... But basically was a whimp, used others to get her out of the messes SHE created, & then cried or bitched when things didn't go her way... Yeah, she's a REAL peach..._**

 ** _2\. The Archangels, as the highest ranking angels in the Heavenly Hosts, in canon were the most powerful creatures in Supernatural... That is, OTHER than the Primordial beings, which were God, Darkness (Amara), & Death. So, yes. Genesis is more powerful than the Originals._**

 ** _3\. Castiel was & continued to be very ignorant over human customs... Genesis is less so, but at the same time still somewhat ignorant. I have alluded to it. She uses the shower & silverware without any issues, alluding to the fact she's not completely hopeless... Castiel literally has issues with the toaster... I think at one point when faced with a toaster he jumps away from it & pulls his angel blade on it (my poor cinnamon roll)._**

 ** _On the other hand, the reference to Bambi completely flew over Genesis' head when Damon called her that name._**

 ** _4\. Have I ever thought of a Niklaus/OC/Damon fic? Wow. Not at all... Stop giving me ideas! The plot bunnies are going to hop away on me! Man, can you imagine the sheer SASS? Or the angst? Oh, god..._**

 ** _5\. She does have all her powers. Right now her grace is weaker than normal because she's recovering from her fall from Heaven. But it's not permanent._**

 ** _6\. I've tried bribery... Carrots... Lols. But my plot bunnies are stubborn little furry things! Thankfully, to my fellow fandom fanatics, they are always willing to listen to my rambles. It sometimes helps! But, not always..._**

 _ **7\. I do plan for a very EPIC friendship with the Originals! Bekah deserves all the love & Finn is my little cinnamon roll! Haha!**_

 _ **8\. I was confused about one review... Gabriel is inherently a trickster, we see this in Supernatural a lot. So, things like making Genesis' wings appear or changing her wing color, would be the EXACT thing I would see Gabe doing.**_ _ **But, Genesis suddenly losing her ability to hide her own wings, just spontaneously on her own volition... That's not going to happen... So, I'm not sure what the review meant about "unbelievable".**_

 _ **In my other story, Saving Grace, Gabe, even Michael and Lucifer, played jokes on one another, which included turning each other's wings different colors in order to embarrass one another in front of Erin.**_

 ** _Great questions!_**

 ** _Also, shameless self-promotion, but Fanfictionqueen306 made me an amazing & beautiful promo trailer for my story Legacy. Link is on my bio page! Or just type this into the main Youtube page: watch?v=_5znX_S23rw_**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	9. All My Children

No One's POV

Damon was most definitely _not_ pacing and most definitely _not_ worrying himself into a panic now, no, he's _not_ ; it's not like he has an obligation to protect Genesis, but, I mean, he _did_ promise her that she'd be safe… Okay, so maybe he had a sort-of, yes, _most_ _definitely_ , had an obligation to keep her safe from all the shit that suddenly dumped in his lap. And, _damn it_ , Stefan and Elena… Was it too late to be an only child? How did he _still_ manage to get drug into this shitfest?

 **"** You can't hide, Elena!" Rebekah calls out loudly, walking through the Lockwood caverns, Elena managing to escape in the confusion of Rebekah feeling unwell.

"Not sure why I'm feeling under the weather. Must be your boys trying to find a loophole. Won't matter, I could chase you down on my worst day." Rebekah taunts. "You know, I was having such a nice day, too… Shopping with a friend. And you had to go and _ruin_ that." Rebekah's voice gets closer to Elena.

"Boo!" Rebekah surprises Elena, a smug smirk on her face.

"So, how do we know they're going to be at the Old Witch House?" Damon sighs, still annoyed he managed to get drug into this entire mess, really, he was having such a nice day to himself; he even managed to get a book and look up some videos on American Sign Language.

 **"** We don't. But if they're not, then we have about ten minutes until Rebekah tears Elena apart." Stefan replies.

"You know, if we sit this out, Esther completes her spell, Klaus dies, you get your revenge. It's what you wanted the whole time. The only collateral damage is..." Damon trails off, feeling honestly a little apathetic to this entire thing.

"Elena." Stefan finishes.

"You know what she'd choose." Damon shrugs.

"She'd let herself be killed to save her friend." Stefan talks a little conversationally, frankly the first real conversation he's had in his brother in a while.

"Yep." Damon says, popping the 'p' in the word.

"Hmmm. If we do this, it'll wreck her." Stefan answers instead.

"Well, she'll hate us. Thing is, she only has to hate _one_ of us. Only one of us has to do the actual deed." Damon points out; and _frankly_ she already stated that she could care less about his feelings, which hurt to hear, but he had already decided to be the bad guy, right?

"So, who's it gonna be, brother?" Stefan asks.

Genesis had gotten curious, at least, that was one word you could use; she always had been, much like Gabriel, one of her older brothers, and she had held less aloofness towards their Father's creations than Michael, Lucifer, or Raphael.

She had always sought to protect them, to nurture them, and to guide them, her exploits had included the shaping of the Roman Empire, Alexander the Great with the Persian Empire, the shaping of Mount Everest, and the Aurora Borealis; of course, no one could prove that, she had erased all evidence of her interactions on Earth.

Therefore, it was in her nature to protect and help.

"They're coming, mother!" Finn calls to his mother, sensing the approach of his siblings.

"No, it's too soon, the moon is not high enough. Go! Quickly!" Esther urges both Bonnie Bennett and Abby Bennett towards the Old Witch House.

"My sons, come forward." Esther bids like some benevolent dictator.

"Stay beside me, mother." Finn warns.

"It's okay. They can't enter." Esther waves off, walking into the pentagram she had drawn, Finn quick to follow his mother like some lost sheep.

"That's lovely. We're stuck out here, while the favorite son plays sacrificial lamb. How _pathetic_ you are, Finn." Kol growls, glaring heated at his brother and mother after being driven back by the bright flare of the torches.

Genesis could feel the darkness radiating from the sigils drawn and torches placed around the pentagram as she stood hidden in the forest, concealed by her grace, it took less effort than it sounded like; the dark magic flared brightly against her grace, but as weak as it was, the darkness would be no match for an angel, an _Archangel_ , of her power.

"Be quiet, Kol. Your brother knows virtue you cannot even imagine." Esther rebukes sharply.

"Whatever you think of us, killing your own children will be an atrocity." Elijah says, his tone clearly tight and troubled by what was happening, but controlled, as if to keep his true emotions concealed.

"My only regret is that I did not let you die a thousand years ago." Esther answers, her expression and tone revealing nothing but cold indifference for those that were supposedly her sons.

Genesis' metaphorical hack rose, her wings flicking in anger at the Mikaelson matriarch's words; she was clearly rethinking her silent vow of not interfering with this universe's inhabitants. Her Father, for all his absence in Heaven, would _never_ be this callous or hurtful towards _any_ of his creation, not even Lucifer who Michael had to cast out of Heaven, her Father loved with a heart so large and infinite that none could comprehend.

" _Enough_. All this talk is boring me. End this now, mother, or I'll send you back to Hell." Niklaus snarls, beginning to pace like a caged animal.

Genesis nearly laughed at the choice of words, she doubted that Esther Mikaelson had entered her brother Lucifer's domain, and if she had, there was no way that Esther would be standing her today, at least, not the way she was. And Esther was no demon, Genesis knew that for a _fact_.

"For a thousand years, I've been forced to watch you. Felt the pain of every victim, suffered while you shed blood. Even you, Elijah, with your claim to nobility, you're no better. All of you. You're a curse on this Earth. Stretched out over generations. If you've come to plead for your life, I'm sorry, you've wasted your time." Esther falls like a judge executing a decision, her tone so exceedingly self-righteous it made Genesis want to stab her eye out with her own Archangel blade, and she thought _Raphael_ was bad when he got upset.

"Stefan? What's going on?" Genesis hears a voice ask, tone bewildered.

"They took Elena. They're going to kill her unless we stop Esther." A slightly more familiar voice answer, she had heard it in the Salvatore Boarding House; Stefan if that was what the other voice indicated.

"Stefan, I- I can't stop her. She's channeling us!"

"Bonnie, if you can't stop her. I have to find another way." Stefan urges.

"This will only hurt a second." Damon's voice answers, a brush of wind announcing his arrival.

Genesis changes her direction and attention at once, appearing immediately in the Old Witch House; her decision was made.

"Bamb- I mean, _Genesis!?_ " Damon jumps back, his voice clearly startled at the sight of Genesis; he most certainly did not _yelp_ like a girl. "What- what are you doing here!?"

Genesis simply tilts her head and with a simple snap, teleports both Damon and Stefan out of the Old Witch House, both appearing abruptly by the Mikaelson siblings.

That time, Damon _did_ yelp.

Unlike when she had simply moved, shifting time and space to appear from one place to another, Genesis' arrival was herald by a deep rumbling, the ground shifting and shaking, wind blowing and lightning cracking in the sky, her power, although reduced by her fall from Heaven, greater than any lesser angel, and still enough to call forth the forces of nature.

"Gen- Genesis?" Damon questions, stepping forward a little uncertain; honestly, the entirety of the last 24 hours felt like one big hallucination, and this just added to it.

" _What the hell?_ " Stefan mumbles, a question that everyone else was asking silently.

"Who do you-" Esther draws herself up to her full height of 5' 9", clearly offended that someone _dare_ challenge her and preparing for a fight.

Genesis simply looks passively at the Original Witch, Esther Mikaelson was truly an unredeemable soul, and thus didn't get the curtesy of Genesis' effort to hurt, avenge, or bring justice to; it was hardly her focus anyways, she'd leave it to the Mikaelson siblings to deal with.

No, _her_ aim was Finn Mikaelson; she wanted _words_ with him.

As both a younger and older sibling, she did not understand how he could do the very thing he was doing; _ally_ himself with someone who wanted to _kill_ of his other siblings, his _younger_ siblings at that. He had a duty to them, and he had **_failed_** _spectacularly_.

A simple, careless snap coupled with a look of utter boredom and tedious tolerance, a gesture that mimicked Lucifer almost to a t, took down the flames of the pentagram and rendered the Original Witch's sigils useless.

Esther was gone in another whirlwind of magic, a coward, just as Genesis knew she was, leaving Finn Mikaelson defenseless and alone, left to fend for himself under what would be the anger and fury of his siblings.

Genesis moved, in front of the eldest Mikaelson in another moment, before any others could react, hand touching Finn's forehead, knocking him unconscious under her telepathy power; she was gone in another snap of her fingers, taking along with her the eldest Mikaelson.

" _What the hell?_ " Stefan asks.

 ** _Did Castiel learn the head tilt from his older sister? Obviously. Because he probably, as in, most definitely, followed Genesis around like a duckling..._**

 ** _Did Genesis learn the snap from her older brother Lucifer? Most certainly._**

 ** _And, did Genesis learn knocking out little, puny humans from Michael? Clearly._**

 ** _Because she has no time for this shit & she's taking no prisoners..._**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	10. Hard Truths

No One's POV

Genesis disappeared off the plain of the Earth she was on, taking with her the eldest Mikaelson male, Finn Mikaelson, only to appear a moment later in what many of the angels called a "green room"; in reality, it was a place constructed purely out of an angel's grace, many of the lower level angels could do it, but of course, the Archangels were the most powerful and therefore it was easiest for them to do it without thought.

" _Wake up_." Genesis demands, snapping her fingers mere inches from Finn's face, while tapping her foot a little impatiently.

Finn snaps awake abruptly, his eyes going wide as he takes in his surroundings or lack of them.

"Wh- where am I? Who are you?" Finn questions, his tone a demand, recognizing the young woman before him who had easily taken out the sigils and magic his mother had crafted.

"You don't get to _demand_ anything of me, _Finn Mikaelson_." Genesis' voice is steel, slicing through the air in a firm coldness, holding a weight to it that spoke of a millennium of years and wisdom. "But, to answer your question… This is what many would call a green room… Sort of a holding room if you will. You can't get out. Not until I say the magic words, wave my hand, and make it _all_ disappear. You could try if you'd like." Genesis offers, her voice taking a playful, if not mischievous glint to it as she gestures to the four plain walls around them.

"Wh- what?" Finn sputters inelegantly, as elegantly as Damon Salvatore had been the last day or so, which is to say, sputtering like a wet cat.

"It's created by an angel's grace… My name is Genesis. And, I'm an _Archangel_." Genesis offers just as deadpan as all her older brothers, save for maybe Gabriel, the over dramatic shit he was, would do, at that lightning crashes, illuminating shadows of her six wings, their large span wrapping around the walls.

Genesis thought Finn Mikaelson may actually faint at that not-so-small revelation.

"Did you know that I am the youngest Archangel?" Genesis asks conversational, turning away from Finn for a brief moment. "Father decided after a millennium or so that my brothers, yes, Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel, and Raphael, that they needed a sister. I think he believed that I could help keep them in line… That was… _Sometimes_ effective, depending on the day." At that, Genesis smiles slightly, fond memories washing over her.

"So, I am both an older and younger sibling, Finn Mikaelson… And, I am a Commander over _hundreds_ of angels in the Heavenly Host." Genesis continues. "I take both roles very seriously."

"I- I would imagine so…" Finn answers, his head turned slightly as he watches with rapt attention the _Archangel_ before him.

"Did you also know, that your family, among the billions of universes, worlds, cosmos, and creations that my Father created, the angels know _yours?_ " Genesis asks, suddenly seeming to veer off in a random direction and turning back to look at Finn, her gaze piercing.

"What?" Finn questions, now caught off guard.

"Yes. Your mother went against my Father's wishes to create the Original family. She went against nature's natural course." Genesis offers as explanation.

"Then we're the abomination I've always known." Finn looks equal parts disgusted and disappointed in the revelation.

"Do you think you're _alone_ in that? To say that is, _arrogance_ … In this world _alone_ are witches and werewolves… But there are other worlds. The Alphas _all_ created species against my Father's will. A new breed of so called _monsters_ , vampires, werewolves, ghouls, wraiths… I could go on… But I believe you get the point. You are not alone. My Father allows it, because that is _creation_ and that is _free will_." Genesis merely dismisses, but her tone is just slight of patronizing as she now stares down at Finn Mikaelson.

At this, Finn sort of just gapes at Genesis.

"Your mother is **_wrong_** , Finn." Genesis says, her voice kinder and gaze soft. "You are **_not_** a monster, a _mindless_ beast, an abomination, or a _curse_ upon the Earth. And you do **_not_** deserve death. No more than the smallest mouse or creature upon the Earth. Had I been your mother, I would have guided you, protected you, and loved you, as a mother should have. My Father gave us, all of his creation, free will. Do you not deserve the same, Finn Mikaelson? Do you not deserve the opportunity for a life of _your_ choosing? One not overshadowed by your mother's hatred, her quest for her own misplaced redemption, or your father's anger and rage?"

But for all Genesis' warmth, tenderness, and understanding towards Finn's circumstance under the rule of the Original Witch, it did not lessen Finn's responsibility to his siblings; not in her mind at least, he still could have made a different choice, there were a hundred little moments in which he could have but yet he had not.

"Now that we've had this little, _history_ lesson of sorts…" Genesis says, voice turning a little stricter. "It's time for you to _listen_. And listen _well_."

"You have **_failed_** , Finn Mikaelson." Genesis' tone becomes pointed, filled with an ancient sort of power as her voice seems to fill the space around them and almost immediately Finn feels like a small child being scolded, chastised by Genesis' power and tone.

"You are the eldest Mikaelson. You have a _duty_ to your siblings. And you have **_failed_**. I cannot _fathom_ , in the entire worlds, universes, cosmos, how you do not see this. **_House Mikaelson_**. Always and forever, isn't that your family vow? And you sought to _ally_ yourself with the _Original Witch_." Genesis spits out Original Witch like a bad taste or a curse word. "To _destroy_ your family and the entire vampire race. _For what ends?_ To seek your mother's approval in the Other Side? To seek peace?"

"What you seek will _never_ come. Your mother does not _care_ for you. You are a _means_ to an end. She seeks her own redemption and absolution for herself, at the cost of anyone and anything else. She is a _coward_ and would and _did_ cast you aside the moment conflict comes." Genesis words fall like a gavel, even toned and unrelenting, shattering a thinly veiled illusion Finn always seemed to have.

Finn desperately wanted to deny everything Genesis was telling him, yet, in the back of his mind, he couldn't; his mother had deserted him the moment Genesis had appeared, and, if Genesis herself had not taken him here to this "green room", then surely his siblings would have killed him for his betrayal.

Moreover, he desperately wanted to cling onto the words Genesis had said; that he was not a monster, that he was not an abomination, and that he did not deserve death. That instead he deserved life. _But what was life?_

"If you seek peace, Finn Mikaelson." Genesis words are softer, like one would speak to a wounded animal as it seems her words are finally sinking in. "Make amends to your siblings. Seek forgiveness. _Apologize_. And be the sibling I know you can and should be."


	11. Revelations

No One's POV

Time passed differently in the green room than in the world in which Genesis and Finn left, or rather, Genesis had allowed herself and Finn to be somewhat suspended in time and thus, little time had passed since they left, barely minutes, perhaps ten at most.

" _What the hell!?_ " Stefan states again, looking extremely confused and startled as Genesis and Finn appear in a flash of light and rumble of ground shifting.

" _If someone doesn't tell me what is going on here, right this second!_ " Niklaus growls, pacing like a caged animal, making several aggressive moves towards his eldest brother, hating that he didn't know what was happening nor have control over the situation.

"Genesis!?" Damon blurts out, looking a little shell-shocked about everything as if he's trying to put into terms what is actually happening.

Genesis manages to look at least marginally contrite about things, offering a small half-smile and tilt of her head as if to say sorry.

"Finn, can you clarify things for us?" Elijah finally steps in to alleviate some tension before one of his brothers finally snaps and attacks; Elijah, as always, the peace maker and patriarch of the Original family.

Finn, instead, immediately looks to Genesis, already taking a duckling-like attachment to Genesis, as if she were taking the place of Esther in his life; none of the Mikaelsons children had had much of a mother-like figure in their life, not in their human lives and _certain_ not in their long vampire lives, but least of all Finn.

And, out of all the children, Finn perhaps, craved it the most. Perhaps it was odd, a thousand-year old vampire, who at least physically, was probably older than Genesis, but in experience and wisdom, much younger; with that perspective, however, perhaps it was not all that odd or unreasonable to see and expect Finn to glomp on to Genesis like a duckling who just imprinted on its mother.

Genesis simply makes a small motion to Finn, a single finger touching her lips, almost indiscernible to anyone else, the action telling Finn to remain silent of their interactions and her revelations to him in the other dimension.

Instead, Genesis steps back a few steps, her back straightening and shoulders squaring like a soldier going to battle; lightning flashes and thunder booms in a loud sound as if threatening to rip apart the ground and surrounding forest, alright, so _maybe_ she was channeling her older brother Gabriel, strike her down with lightning, she was the youngest after all, she learned from the _best_.

Two large shadows of her wings arc behind her, Genesis hiding her other four not quite ready to reveal everything, particularly to all company present; she knew the Original family after all, it wasn't the right time.

" _An angel?_ " Damon is the first to put the clues together; his voice certainly did _not_ rise like a girl's. "Unless I'm _hallucinating_ everything. Which honestly, I'm not quite certain, I'm _not_ …" Damon continues to ramble a little, staring at Genesis as if he'd seen a ghost.

Genesis actually rolls her eyes at this, her wings snap back, the lightning and thunder ceasing immediately as her power retracts from the Earth and nature around her.

"An angel?" Damon repeats dumbly.

Genesis sighs again, this time giving Damon a look as if to say "really" or "get with the program".

"Come on, what do you expect? Give me a minute." Damon snarks. "I rescued a _literal_ angel… And I didn't know it…"

"Your name is Genesis, correct?" Elijah confirms, recognizing the young woman, _angel_ , from his previous encounter with her at the mall with his sister. "You were shopping, with my sister this afternoon."

Genesis simply nods.

"Can you not speak?" Niklaus butts in, his gaze contemplative and calculating, not trusting the angel, who by all accounts was probably much more powerful that himself and his family; a thought that did not settle with him at all.

" _Niklaus_." Elijah rebukes rather sharply.

"Why are you here?" Kol asks, inching closer to Genesis, like a puppy who was inquisitive or who had found a new playmate to play with, his gaze drifting to where Genesis' wings once had been, head cocked a little to the side, clearly interested in the prospect of an _angel_ on Earth.

"No, she cannot." Finn replies in lieu of Genesis and answering Niklaus' question, not particularly understanding why Genesis was choosing to keep quiet, in this case, quite _literally_ , but accepting her reasoning and secrets for what they were; which were that they were hers to keep.

" _Protection_." Genesis answers, Damon finally snapping out of his silent shock to play mediator between Genesis and the Mikaelsons, and _wow_ , that was new for him, since when did he become a _messenger pigeon?_

"Protection? From what?" Niklaus questions, his gaze still suspicious; honestly, if he believed his own shadow was out to get him, he'd probably try to kill that to, it was honestly how paranoid he was sometimes. "And wait- _you_ can understand her?" He asks, looking at the eldest Salvatore, annoyance clear in his tone and expression.

"Crash course. You'd be _amazed_ at what you can look up on internet these days. Porn. Dancing cats. And even American Sign Language 1- _oh_ -1." Damon snarks dragging out the last syllable in the 101. "Do you want to understand her or not?" He rolls his eyes.

Elijah merely sighed, taking on this sort of put upon look.

"Niklaus-" Elijah attempts to intercept his brother; he had actually picked up some sign language in his travels around the world chasing after Niklaus, not enough to be fluent, but perhaps get by with some conversation with Genesis and with some more brushing up on the language.

" _Fine_." Niklaus growls. "Whatever."

" _I was sent away._ _It's- it's complicated_." Genesis explains rather nonchalantly, finishing the answer to Niklaus' question, waving her hand in an ambivalent motion. " _War_."

"She was sent away. It's complicated." Damon answers, reading Genesis' signs, his quick study he managed earlier helping to interpret Genesis' sign language, although he had heard that before and didn't need his crash course to interpret the first part. "War."

"War with-"

"Does it matter?" Finn interrupts what would surely be a long inquisition from his younger siblings, his tone the closest to a growl his younger brothers had ever heard from him.

Genesis simply places a hand on his shoulder as if to calm him, her wings, unseen to any others, flicking out to rest over him, this a reassuring gesture; Finn couldn't help but scoot closer to Genesis, an action not missed by his siblings.

" _I am no threat to your family. I seek refuge. Until I can return to my brothers and sisters_." Genesis replies.

"She says she is no threat to your family. She seeks refuge. Until she can return home to her siblings." Damon summarizes, an uncomfortable feeling settling in the pit of his stomach.

"Hmm. We will see." Niklaus simply hums, his head tilting slightly in acknowledgment.

"Well… As _fascinating_ as this was…" Stefan finally interjects, his expression somewhere between complete indifference and absolute curiosity at the new revelations. "We did what you asked. That is- until Genesis stopped us. Either way… Esther was stopped and that is all that matters. Tell Rebekah to release Elena."

 ** _My story board for Genesis on Pinterest is UP!_**

 ** _Also, Fanficqueen306 made me some AMAZING collages for Legacy... I can't link them on FF, so I put them on Pinterest. They are so beautiful... I have them both on the Legacy & The Hollow Crown boards. I honestly could stare at them all day... Daddy Mikaelsons are the BEST! *tears up* *sniffles*_**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	12. Family Affairs

No One's POV

" _I KNEW IT!_ " Rebekah exclaims loudly. "I _knew_ there was something different about you…" Rebekah announces, joining her brothers, along with Genesis and Damon at the Mikaelson mansion, Elijah having called Rebekah to release Elena and return home to discuss things.

Damon was following along to play interpreter, a role he _never_ thought he'd be playing in the first place, and _not_ _at all_ because he was worried for Genesis' safety around the Mikaelsons; I mean, she was an angel, why would she need his protection? She was clearly much more powerful than any of them.

"Well, good for you, Rebekah." Niklaus snarks, still irritable about the whole situation; from not having control or complete understanding about the situation, to losing Esther, and to having Finn in the house.

"But I'm afraid we have _bigger_ issues at hand… Our dear, old mother is in the wind, with murderous intentions, and our elder brother is _here_ …" Niklaus gripes, prowling around a little, shooting distrustful looks at Finn as if Finn may as well be the next Satan incarnate.

"Nik is right… For once…" Kol announces, looking a little begrudged for agreeing with his older brother. "If my memory is right… Which, considering, it was not too long ago… You _conspired_ to _kill_ us! Yet, here you are…" Kol growls, baring his fangs.

Finn seems to shrink under his two younger brother's glares, centuries of Esther Mikaelson's words echoing in his mind until he feels a soft brush of feather light wings settle over him; Genesis' broad wings stretched out over him, arching around to shelter him.

"I know- I know I have much to apologize for..." Finn begins, his voice quiet. "And I know that- that you have no reason to trust me. My sins against this family are vast, centuries deep… I can only hope… That in time- I may be able to make up for them and show you that I care and can be trusted. I am sorry. _Truly_ sorry." Finn apologizes, his gaze cloudy, ashamed, and guilt ridden with the century's worth of brain washing Esther had shoved down his throat and the self-depreciation Finn had lived with.

" _You're sorry!?_ " Niklaus mocks a little, crossing his arms. "You have given that **_bitch_** , one who despises us equally as much as Mikael, the opportunity to **_kill_** us. Quite _willingly,_ I may add. Yet, you wish to be **_welcomed_** back into our family with opened arms? After a simple _apology?_ How do we know this is not a part of Esther's grand plans? Why shouldn't I not just stick a dagger back into your heart this instant? What assurances do we have, dear _brother?_ " Niklaus spits out the term brother like a curse word, arms now opening in a mocking tone.

Genesis glares a little, giving Niklaus a reproving look as Finn seemingly shrinks more under the harsh words of his brother; while she certainly understood Niklaus' justifiable hurt, the vitriol and rage he spewed was unneeded and unhelpful.

"Well, I think that we should give Finn a chance to prove himself." Rebekah offers smiling tentatively at her brother.

Out of all the Mikaelson siblings Rebekah was the most forgiving and the sibling most willing to lay down the past sins, she had done it time and time again with Niklaus as he wronged her. Her brothers often saw it as a weakness; Rebekah had always sought the love and approval of her older brothers, regardless of if they understood that or saw it, but it was because of that constant desire, she understood Finn the best.

"You've got to be _joking_ , Bekah?" Kol asks, his tone just short of biting and sarcastic.

"Well, he's at the very least _apologized_. Which is more than I can say for _you_ half the time." Rebekah retorts. "Why _shouldn't_ we give Finn a chance to prove himself?"

"In case you've lost your memory, he tried to _murder_ us!" Kol growls, waving his hands about.

"Oh, step off it!" Rebekah defends Finn. "Nik tries to murder us at _least_ once a decade! At the very least, we can give Finn the chance to explain himself before we pass our judgement. Since when did _you_ get so disgustingly self-righteous, Kol? _You're_ the one to talk. You've slaughtered _towns_ without blinking and get _murderous_ over someone taking your newest toy." Rebekah scoffs at the last part.

"All my attempts at subduing you were for your own protection." Niklaus points out mildly, obviously unimpressed by his sister's attempts to defend their eldest brother. "And, if I wanted to murder you, I would have tried harder."

" _For the record_ … I've only tried to murder you like, _once_." Kol huffs with an eye roll. "And I had a good reason for doing so." Kol referring to their time in New Orleans during the early 1900's when he and Niklaus had divided the supernatural community between them in an all-out war between the witches.

"Nik was going to tear New Orleans apart with his psychopathic ways and lead the witches down with him. I wasn't about to stand for it. Which, by the way, you **_betrayed_** me and I got **_daggered_** for another century or two…" Kol emphasizes, glaring at both Rebekah and Niklaus.

It was clear the Originals had far too much history of lies, betrayal, and mistrust, and they were determined to throw all of it at each other's face; but this perhaps was what was needed in order to move on.

" ** _Betrayal!_** " Niklaus growls. "The diamond was not a simple dagger to the chest, brother!"

"Oh, don't _delude_ yourself, Nik. As if you _didn't_ have witches researching and tracking my every move." Kol spits back out at his brother. "A _dagger_ to the chest is the _least_ you deserve after all you've done to us!"

" _All I've done?"_ Niklaus snarls, getting all puffed up and offended _._ _"_ All I've ever done is try to protect our family!" Niklaus growls, the argument between the two youngest Mikaelson brothers getting more heated by the moment.

"Protect our family? Well, you have a _funny_ way of showing it. You could have fooled me." Kol scoffs in a clear mocking tone.

"Fine. I built this house so we could be a family. But, if you're that ungrateful you can leave." Niklaus

"A _family_." Kol scoffs again. "You have no _concept_ of what _family_ means. I have never been a part of your always and forever pact. Perpetually on the outside, the _black sheep_ , the **_forgotten_** , the _unwanted_."

"That is not true, Kol!" Rebekah protests, her voice holding fierce denial and a hint of guilt and sorrow at her brother's words.

"Oh, but it is. Tell me it isn't. The facts don't lie." Kol shakes his head fiercely. "As if I'm not the _first_ to be daggered. Put down at the _first_ opportunity, when I become an inconvenience to you, a nuisance."

"Well, you've become a nuisance right now. So, perhaps I should dagger you now." Niklaus simply goads his younger brother.

Kol moves, launching himself at his brother with a growl of rage, obviously Niklaus' words achieving their goal of egging his brother on.

Genesis reacted as well; it took her a mere moment, after all, Genesis was an _Archangel_ , stronger, faster, and _more deadly_ , than the Originals, Heaven's **_fiercest_** weapon.

Genesis _snapped_ and Kol disappeared, vanishing like smoke in thin air.

There was dead silence afterwards, so silent one could hear a mouse scuttle across the marble floor if one were to walk across it, the remaining Mikaelsons, plus Damon, simply starring at Genesis in disbelief.

"Where- where is my brother, Genesis?" Elijah finally asks, speaking for the first time in the entire ordeal, having eventually coming to his senses and getting his bearings.

" _Somewhere_." Genesis offers, giving a nonchalant, sort of indifferent look to the Mikaelson patriarch.

"Somewhere." Damon interprets, giving Genesis an "are you serious" look in return, as if his day hadn't already been _insane_ **enough** he needed to have his life threatened again; because while the phrase "don't shoot the messenger" was meant to be reassuring or sarcastic metaphor, in this case, it may _actually_ get him _shot_ , or rather for him, staked, brutally tortured, or _killed_ , and he valued being _alive_ , thank you very much.

"She'll give him back when she's good and ready." Finn offers mildly, putting his first two cents in for the first time, still standing beside Genesis under the shelter of her broad wing span (that part obviously unseen to his siblings or Damon). "He's more than likely in a green room. It's a holding room… Of sorts. That is where she took me." He explains further.

"You mean like- some sort of **_angelic_** _time out?_ " Damon asks a bit incredulously, unable to help the quip.

"Oh, that's just too _perfect_." Rebekah claps, laughing at the absurdity and hilarity of the situation. "I'd say _leave_ him there! It isn't like he doesn't deserve it! Maybe he'll learn some _manners!_ And he'll keep out our hair. I mean, god forbid, will we _do_ without Kol wreaking havoc for a few days?"

" _Rebekah_." Elijah frowns, looking at his sister. After all, isn't that what got them into this mess in the first place? Ignoring Kol and not treating him like an equal? "He's our _brother_."

"So?" Rebekah retorts, shrugging a little flippantly, stance shifting to one hip.

"He's safe." Genesis supplies.

Elijah reads that sign for himself.

"What did she say, Elijah?" Niklaus asks, tired of being left out of the silent conversation, irritation clear in his tone and expression.

"She said Kol's safe." Damon offers for the Original Hybrid, somewhat attempting to stay on the good side of the Original family, and _wow_ , how the tables had turned in a short amount of time; it was just a day ago he was conspiring against the Mikaelson family with the Scooby gang.

" _See!?_ I don't see why we can't leave him wherever he is." Rebekah argues a bit offhandedly, waving her hand. " _He's fine!_ Genesis _just_ said so for herself! _Maybe_ we can get some peace and quiet around here!"

Elijah sighs, as if silently asking himself why he had to put up with this, eyes casting upward for a moment.

"No, Rebekah. He's our _brother_. I know you don't get along with him… But you could at least… Just **_no_**." Elijah sighs again, deeper this time, as if silent despairing _all_ his life choices that lead up to playing referee for the _last_ thousand years and apparently, for the _next_ thousand years. "Genesis, can you _please_ return our brother?"

Genesis shrugs, merely _snapping_ her fingers again with clearly little effort on her part.

Kol comes crashing to the floor a moment later in an ungraceful heap of limbs.

"I've been **_falling_** for the last _thirty minutes!_ " Kol hisses like an offended wet cat, glaring at Genesis hotly.

With a growl, Kol flashes towards Genesis, intent very clear, only for Genesis to snap her fingers again, a bored almost impassive look in her features, Kol disappearing once more.

Elijah sighs, his expression holding an infinite amount of patience; he was a _saint_.

" _Again?_ " Damon asks Genesis, an unbelieving tone to his voice.

"Well, _clearly_ Kol hasn't learned anything from the first time." Rebekah points out, unable to help the smug smirk on her face.

Genesis snaps her fingers again, Kol crashing straight into the wall the opposite direction, as if the moment of his body had kept going through whatever dimension or space Genesis had sent him through had kept him going.

" _Honestly_ , Kol." Niklaus drawls out. "This is just _embarrassing_ now."

" _Kol_." Elijah sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose in an all too human fashion. "Can you _please_ at _least_ try to _behave?_ "

Kol growls again, spinning on his heels and glaring at Genesis, eyes dark, clearly contemplating and calculating his options.

"Have you learned your lesson, Kol?" Genesis speaks, tone almost sugar sweet, fingers coming together as if she's going to snap them again. "Or, do I need to reinforce the lesson again? No attacking your siblings… Violence is _not_ the answer to everything. _Honestly_ … I think you _all_ need to learn from this."

" _You can speak!?_ " Damon bursts out, clearly the all revelations of the day a little overwhelming for him going based on his expression, this just adding one more to his already overloaded brain.

"Of course I can." Genesis nearly rolls her eyes. "I'm an _angel_ , Damon. I can speak all the languages of Earth and other universes beyond yours…"

"Then- then why did you pretend not to?" Damon sputters out, unsure whether to feel offended, indignant, slightly insulted, hurt, or a combination of all of the above.

"Would you immediately bare all _your_ secrets upon crash landing in a new world?" Genesis points out a bit sassily.

"So, are there any other secrets you've been _neglecting_ to tell us, love?" Niklaus asks, his gaze eyeing Genesis more than a little distrustfully.

"Well, you'll just have to see, won't you, Niklaus Mikaelson?" Genesis fires back evenly.

Wisely, the Original Hybrid does not reply, as paranoid as he was, and as uncomfortable as he was around this, Genesis, he also knew when he was over powered, which to be fair, was not often; but this was clearly the case, if his brother, Kol's previous actions were any indicator.

"I believe- we've managed to get quite a bit off topic…" Elijah manages to cough, drawing everyone's attention.

"Oh yes, Finn's… _Apology_ …" Kol sniffs disdainfully as if he smelled something particularly unpleasant, looking at his eldest brother with such disdain and contempt, but at least he didn't try to attack; small mercies Genesis supposed.

"I'm- I'm sor-" Finn replies again, voice quiet and somewhat meek compared to his siblings who were usually larger than life.

"You're what? _Sorry?_ You've _said_ that already. And other than your _word_ , how can we be _certain?_ Hmm? How are we to _trust_ you?" Niklaus questions, hurling the words at his brother.

Finn seems to shrink even more, his 6' 1" height only curling in more on himself as he hunches closer to Genesis.

"You know, you could be slightly _less_ of an **_asshole_** about it…" Genesis glares at the Original Hybrid as she fluffs her wing a little, unseen to Niklaus. "I understand that you Original vampires have tempers tinier than a goldfish's _brain_ most of the time… But, whether you like to _admit_ it, Finn is your _brother_. You could give him the decency you all _claim_ you have, and at least listen..."

" _Hey!_ " Kol protests with an offended squawk.

Genesis gives Kol a look at tells him "please, don't bullshit me" which promptly has Kol sulking like a fledging.

"I don't have to be an angel to know that…" Genesis rolls her eyes. "Did you know that my older brothers have been at each other's throats most of their _lives?_ That is _millenniums_ longer that you have been alive… Eventually, my eldest brother had to cast one of other my brothers out of Heaven… They still love each other, even though they'd never admit it… _Currently_ , however, they're about to nuke an entire world because they can't get over their issues. So, if you'd like to go a few _millenniums_ not talking to one another and then eventually attempt to destroy an _entire_ civilization… Be my guest. I don't recommend it..." Genesis offers, giving a very condensed summary of what was currently occurring in another world and her family's history.

"Fine." Niklaus mutters, looking a bit sulky himself at being told off, clearly disliking someone telling him what to do.

"Go on, Finn." Genesis murmurs encouragingly to Finn, nudging Finn lightly with a wing.

"You have every right not to trust me." Finn hesitates, looking to Genesis for reassurance before continuing. "I have failed you as an older brother. In more ways than I can possibly ever make up for..."

"You must understand, I have never- I have never _liked_ what we are… I had no desire to live as we do... And- and mo- _Esther_ was a convenient excuse, an _opportunity_. But for all that… I never- I never wanted what happened, to truly _happen_. My goal was not to- to kill you all… I merely wanted to end my _own_ suffering upon this Earth. It was _Esther_ who desired your end and the end to all vampires. _Truly_ , it was. I simply… Did not- _care_. It was selfish of me, I know..." Finn looks ashamed.

"I shouldn't have gone along with her plans… But… but it was all so- _easy_ … Easy for Esther to convince me… I see now that… That she was only manipulating me. As she has done all my life. Yet, for all of her manipulation, there are times, _hundreds_ of times, I could have made a different choice. It is- after Freya was- was gone… We were so close and it hurt so much… I was never the sibling I should have been…" Finn's voice sort of breaks a little. "I do not know how to show you that I can be trustworthy, I only hope that you will allow me to try. But- if you do not wish me to be here. I understand."

"If you do not allow Finn to remain in your family I will remove Finn from your family and he will come with me. I will not allow him to be daggered again." Genesis speaks after a moment of silence. "So make your _choice,_ Mikaelson family."

"All is not forgiven. It will take time. But you may remain here. You're our _brother_ , Finn. Always and forever."

 ** _Currently my conversation with myself..._**

 ** _Me: "So, you were saying this isn't a crossover between TVD and Supernatural? Yeah, how's that working out for you?"_**

 ** _Other self: *glares* "Shut up."_**

 ** _Obviously, this story is much more of a crossover than I planed... Oops..._**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	13. Brotherly Disputes

No One's POV

"So…" Damon talks casually, driving home towards the Salvatore Boarding House from the Mikaelson mansion. "This has been… An _eventful_ night…" An understatement if there ever was one.

"If- if you'd like me to leave or find another place to stay… I can, Damon." Genesis offers softly, looking at the eldest Salvatore.

"No, Genesis. I offered for you to stay at the Boarding House and I stand by it. If you need a place to stay, then my place is your place for as _long_ as you need it." Damon offers, for once his offer sincere. "I- I don't know why or what brought you here… But, you have a place. You're _safe_. I promise."

"Thank you, Damon. That means a lot to me." Genesis replies sincerely, smiling softly.

"Of course, Bambi. Now, come on. It's late." Damon nudges lightly with a smirk on his face, slipping back into his casual, smug confidence.

Genesis follows Damon into the Salvatore Boarding House and upstairs to a spare bedroom.

"Well, here it is. Mi casa es tu casa. And all that." Damon flourishes, opening a door to a bedroom and dramatically showing Genesis.

"Thank you again, Damon." Genesis smiles at Damon a little charmed by his flare and playful dramatics; he was a lot of Gabriel in a way.

"Yeah, well…" Damon coughs a little awkwardly. "It's nothing."

"It's more than you think." Genesis denies Damon's simple statement. "Good night." Genesis presses a light kiss to Damon's cheek.

"Yeah, uh, goodnight, Bambi." Damon coughs out, hastily making a retreat and closing the door behind him, convincing himself that he did _not_ just _flee_ , but make a strategic _retreat_ ; after all, Genesis needed to sleep.

"Hey, where have you been?" Damon asks his brother casually, Damon holding his normal bourbon in his hand as he sits in an armchair by the fireplace, Stefan breezing in some hour or so later.

"With Elena." Stefan answers immediately, chucking his car keys on the end table behind the couch. "What about you? I thought you'd want to check on her too."

" _You're_ the one with the hero hair, Stef." Damon shrugs, sipping on his drink. "Besides, Elena doesn't want to see me right now and I have other things to worry about. So, why should I be the one to care? She's a big girl."

"Right." Stefan nods a little shortly. "About that."

"About that, _what?_ " Damon narrows his eyes a little, as if challenging his brother to say something that would piss him off.

"An _angel?_ " Stefan questions. "I mean, _honestly_ , Damon… What did you get yourself into?"

"You ask me as if you _think_ I knew beforehand… I was just as shocked as you." Damon rolls his eyes. "But come on… There are werewolves and witches, oh, and let's not forget we exist. Is this so hard for you to believe angels exist?" Damon continues to question.

"Actually, I'm questioning more the fact you helped her. What's in it for _you?_ " Stefan challenges.

"Wow. Thanks a lot, brother…" Damon glares a little. "Maybe I'm trying not to be a _complete_ asshole. Also, maybe it's none of _your_ business."

"Fine. Whatever. " Stefan dismisses. "So Elena figured something out tonight. When she was in the caves with Rebekah. It's a way to take down the Originals. I mean, tonight we didn't get the opportunity, but they're already linked together. We have the opportunity. I mean, maybe tonight didn't work out. But, we just have to be patient."

"Okay… Wait, wait, wait..." Damon waves his hands around, as if metaphorically stopping his brother. "Let me just stop you right there. This- whatever you are doing or cooking up with Elena… I want _nothing_ to do with. I am _out_ … **_Done_**. _Finished_."

"What?" Stefan questions, staring at his brother with a sort of dumbfounded expression. "What do you mean _done?_ You can be done, Damon."

"Yeah, well I _am_. And I just said so." Damon sips on his drink, feeling a sort of calm satisfaction at saying so.

" _Why?_ **How?** _What?_ " Stefan questions again.

"Very articulate there, Stef." Damon snarks. "Why? Because I _want_ to. How? Because I _said_ so. And what? Now you're just asking stupid questions."

"Don't you want to help Elena?" Stefan demands. "What about Klaus?"

"Not particularly, no." Damon purses his lips. "And she doesn't want my help… At least according to last night. I'm too _clingy_ apparently. I've literally _never_ heard that before. But, I guess there's a first time for everything." Damon shrugs.

"As for Klaus? I'm not you, Stef. You're on some suicide mission. I think about myself. And I'd like to stay _alive_. You should too. Is a girl _really_ worth your life?" Damon questions.

"That's _rich_ coming from you, Damon. What about Katherine? You spent _how_ long pining after her? Searching for her? Willing to risk your life for her?" Stefan asks with a scoff.

"A mistake that I've now seen." Damon shrugs. "Katherine never cared about _either_ of us, she used us, and now look where it led us."

"This is because of _her_ , isn't it? Because of Genesis." Stefan guesses.

"And what if it _is?_ " Damon challenges, his gaze going steel hard, blue eyes turning icy.

"What are you, _Team Mikaelson_ , all of a sudden, because of a _girl?_ She isn't even _human!_ " Stefan asks, tone rising, looking a little hysterical at the thought.

" _First_ of all…" Damon growls, flashing upright. "We're _not_ human… Need I remind you, Stefan. _You_ did this to us. Second, I'm not _team_ **anything**. Third, if or when I choose a side, I'm doing it because ** _I_** _want_ to. And last, it's real ironic you accuse _me_ of choosing a _girl_ or _revenge_ over family. So, I suggest you take a hard look at **yourself** , _brother_."

"Stay _away_ from Genesis, Stefan. I won't tell you again. Because you _won't_ like the consequences." Damon flashes in front of Stefan, shoving him hard in the chest. "And that _is_ a threat."

 ** _Yes, that was a Thor: Ragnarok reference. I couldn't help myself, it was just too perfect! Also, this is what happens when I talk to my fandom friends! Haha!_**

 ** _Castiel most likely will make a cameo in this story! And a few of the other angels... At some point... I just haven't written them in... My plot bunnies are multiplying & I hate them..._**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**

 ** _mi casa es tu casa ~ my house is your house_**


	14. Mending Bridges

No One's POV

"Hey Bambi." Damon greets as Genesis walks into the kitchen. "You're up early, all bright eyed and bushy tailed."

"Yeah. Well, the Mikaelson family is still linked together from the Original Witch's spell." Genesis offers as explanation. "I figured I should help. And I'd like to check in with Finn."

"Oh. Hmm." Damon simply nods a little, not indicating his opinion either way. "Do you need a ride?" That was offered not at _all_ because he was worried for her safety.

"Sure. If you're heading out. I wouldn't want to inconvenience you." Genesis smiles sweetly. "Or I can just snap. My grace is well on its way to full power." Never mind that even _half_ her power would level most of the town of Mystic Falls.

"No inconvenience." Damon replies. "I need to head into town to grab a few groceries anyways."

"Okay, thanks, Damon."

The Mikaelson mansion was an imposing and impressive picture, both in the dark of evening and light of day, a tasteful build of architecture that Genesis admired as she walked up the stone steps.

"Miss Genesis." Elijah welcomes as she steps into the foyer.

"Hello Elijah." Genesis greets. "And, just call me Genesis, Elijah."

"Genesis, then. Good morning. What can we do for you?" Elijah asks politely, still slightly wary of the angel despite his eldest brother's abundant trust and faith in her; after all, Finn had trusted Esther.

"I'm here for Finn." Genesis wastes no time in stating her intentions. "And, if you'd like, I can take care of your _unfortunate_ situation from the Original Witch."

"You can unbind us." Elijah states, his statement more of a question, however.

Genesis and Finn sat on the couch in the Mikaelson mansion, Finn lying on her lap with her wings resting around him unseen to either Niklaus or Elijah, as Genesis read a book, the picture of the two one of complete peace and serenity; Finn had never felt more peace than he did with Genesis and in the shelter of her great wings.

The senseless and nonsense blathering of Kol and Rebekah interrupted the silence of the Mikaelson mansion as they walked into the mansion hours later, now home from school, Rebekah's heels clicking on the marble and Kol's feet stomping through.

"Kol. Rebekah." Elijah breezes into the hallway between the foyer and the main room.

"Lijah." Rebekah greets her brother.

"We have-" Elijah begins to explain.

"Oh, Genesis!" Kol darts past his older brother, having caught sight of Genesis sitting on the couch, her hair cascading down her shoulders as she continues to read.

Kol was the type of person to enjoy conflict and challenge, at least some, in his friendships, if they didn't have the guts to stand up to him then they weren't good enough to be friends with him; in his mind, Genesis was already his best friend, she had already shown that she would face him head on and wasn't afraid to, if yesterday's portal incident was any indicator.

" _Yes_ …" Elijah sighs. "Genesis is here." Elijah looks up slightly at the ceiling as if praying for mercy or patience.

"What are you doing here?" Kol bounces towards Genesis, looking very much like a puppy who just found a new toy to play with, his energy and enthusiasm endless as he moves around in front of her restlessly.

"Hello Kol." Genesis places her book down, watching him bounce.

"Hello." Kol answers, looking just past Genesis shoulder as if looking for something, perhaps her wings, his head cocked a little in interest.

"I offered my help to unbind your family, to answer your question, Kol." Genesis answers the youngest Mikaelson brother, a little amused by his interest in her; he reminded her of the younger fledglings in Heaven, moreover, he reminded her of _Castiel_ who had followed her around in Heaven in his younger years. "And, Elijah told me that Rebekah had found some unsettling information to share. He wanted my opinion on it."

"Hmm." Kol nods, his attention elsewhere. "I saw your wings… Yesterday. Where are your wings now? Why can't I see them?" Kol cocks his head more as he peers just past her shoulder in confusion, his puppy look only intensifying.

Genesis simply laughs at Kol's confused look.

"Can I see them?" Kol rambles out eagerly. "What do they feel like? Can I touch them?"

Finn growls a little, shifting under Genesis' broad wing span, and sitting up, clearly disliking his brother's attention to Genesis; Genesis was _his_.

"How about this…" Genesis suggests, sensing that Finn was beginning to have an attachment issue to her, and while she didn't mind, at some point too much of it would become an issue; let's just say, there was Egypt, there was a Queen, a general, and the rise and fall of the Roman Empire to account for. "You can't see my wings because I'd burn your eyes out with my grace. But… You can if I _allow_ you to. It's a simply spell. I don't mind. But, they're too large for in here. We'd have to go outside."

"Then what are waiting for?" Kol questions all too eagerly, flashing outside before Genesis can say anything else.

"Finn?" Genesis questions softly, fingers brushing through Finn's hair, her wings softly brushing over him.

"Yes. Yes." Finn nods. "I would like to see your wings… If you don't mind." Finn offers, voice almost shy.

"I don't mind, Finn. Now, come on. I think your brother is a bit over eager." Genesis smiles, offering her hand to lead Finn outside to the sprawling backyard of the Mikaelson mansion.

"What took you so long?" Kol complains, nearly vibrating in place as he waits for Genesis and Finn to walk outside.

Finn growls again, glancing at his brother in a barely concealed glare, while scooting closer to Genesis in a possessive move.

"It wasn't that long, Kol." Genesis huffs a laugh. "Alright. First, the spell. My grace will hurt your eyes otherwise." She explains, fingers touching Finn first and reaching out to touch Kol's forehead.

"Okay, okay. Are we ready?" Kol asks impatiently, ever the child that he was.

Genesis simply gives him an indulgent look and chuckles.

"Stand back and don't come any closer until I let you." Genesis orders. "My wings are in an astral plain until I reveal them."

"Okay, okay." Kol taps his foot impatiently.

Genesis simply rolls her eyes, stepping back a few feet before shifting her shoulders, wings flexing before they flicker into existence, revealing themselves to Kol and Finn, six large raven colored wings, arching high and imposing, spanning nearly thirty feet either direction to their tips; she was the only one of her Archangel brothers to have that color.

"Okay." Genesis offers, wings resting slightly on the ground.

Kol is immediately on her, fingers reaching out to touch like the inquisitive child he is, the look of pure wonder on his face; Finn is less enthusiastic and zealous, coming to her more hesitantly, before pressing himself close to her wings like a cat curling contently into her touch.

In the end, Genesis lies on her stomach in the grass with a book, her large wings lying stretched out on either side, Finn curled under one side while Kol pokes around her feathers of her other wings, lifting her wings up carefully and waving her wings about as if to flap them around.

"What do you think of Genesis, Niklaus?" Elijah asks his brother, looking out the window at his brothers as they lie in the grass around Genesis, seemingly under large shadows; he presumes they are Genesis' wings, he had seen them momentarily the night before.

"Finn certain likes her. And Kol it seems." Niklaus muses, watching along with Elijah.

"Yes. They do." Elijah agrees. "She's good for Finn."

"I suppose." Niklaus agrees reluctantly, he still didn't trust Finn and was reluctant to have him in the house at all.

"Perhaps she'll be good for us all." Elijah adds.

 ** _Genesis references Cleopatra, Antony, & the rise and fall of the Roman Empire._**

 ** _As the tags say, this is a pairing between Damon/OC/Stefan. Stefan is just being stubborn right now. Genesis will have a close friendship between the Mikaelsons, however._**

 ** _Also, I couldn't help Kol & Genesis' interaction... It's priceless..._**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	15. Q&A Two

**_Question & Answer Time!_**

 ** _1\. Fun fact... My plot bunnies have been hoping around... When I started this fic with the idea of an Archangel, I thought to myself, why am I pairing my OC with the Salvatores? I thought the OC would be better with the Mikaelsons... However, I was challenged to do a story with an angel and the Salvatores... This is what I came up with! Archangels are sooo much more interesting that regular angels... Also, blame Brookeworm3... Just kidding... Sort of! ;)_**

 ** _Anyways, that said, I DO think an Archangel is better suited with the Mikaelsons. Plot bunnies willing & if you guys are interested, I would totally move forward with another story of an Archangel!OC & the Mikaelsons. Let me know what you think!_**

 _ **2\. Elena bashing? OBVIOUSLY! Haha! All in good time, my lovely readers! It will be glorious! Also, in conjunction to this... Another reader asked if she'll have a tantrum, like in my story The Ties That Bind. It will also be quite spectacular... There might even be several... I mean, she's about to lose both Stefan and Damon.**_

 ** _3\. Genesis' wings are raven colored or dark black. I comment briefly in the last chapter._**

 ** _Thanks for all the questions guys! I'm always up for answering them!_**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	16. Battle Lines (Part One)

No One's POV

"If you're done _playing_ around out here, Kol…" Niklaus coughs lightly, disturbing the peace and quiet of the afternoon. "Perhaps we could move on to more important things…"

"Hello, Niklaus." Genesis replies, closing her book and looking up at the Original Hybrid.

"Genesis." Niklaus simply tilts his head in greeting.

"Yes… I suppose we should head inside." Genesis replies with a decisive nod before Kol could protest or get into a hissy fit at his brother, her wings immediately snapping away.

" _Hey!_ " Kol complains, hands slipping through thin air and reaching out for Genesis' wings in vain, pouting at the fact his newest play toy had been taken away from him.

"Your brother is right, Kol." Genesis gracefully rises from the ground. "You and your siblings are still bound together. I promised Elijah I would help. And, Elijah wanted to discuss something with me. You can play with my wings later." She promises with a fond look, following the Hybrid into the house; Kol was a child, easy to please, but with a temper that would take out small towns.

" _Fine_." Kol sulks, following Genesis into the house, with Finn trailing silently beside Genesis like a shadow.

"Can we get this show on the road? I have things to do, you know." Rebekah taps the floor lightly, her high heels clicking on the marble.

"Rebekah, _please_." Elijah sighs. "This is important."

"Well, my things are important too." Rebekah snips back.

Elijah only sighs again, shifting his attention to Genesis and his brothers walking in; there was only so much he could do or so much patience he could have towards his sister, after all. He loved Rebekah of course, but he just sometimes couldn't relate to her when all she cared about was _shopping_ and _boys_.

"Genesis." Elijah greets with a tilt of his head.

"Hello Elijah, Rebekah." Genesis greets.

"You said earlier that you could unbind us. Now, what do you need to unbind us, Genesis?" Elijah asks formally.

"It's a simply spell." Genesis begins; or rather it was simple because she was an Archangel. "All I need is a small bit of your blood." She explains, and while she could do it without their blood, it was simpler _and_ safer to do with the same ingredients with what it was done with.

"If it's so _simple_ … As you say… And you're so _powerful_ … Why do you need our blood at all?" Niklaus challenges, each of the Originals dropping blood in a small pool.

"It's simpler and safer that way." Genesis offers mildly, not rising to Niklaus' challenge. "I could do it without your blood. But, if you'd rather I mess up the spell and _accidently_ snap your neck while reversing the spell or worse, combine your souls into one… By all means, I can do so if you'd like." Genesis offers sweetly, her voice so sweet it could be just short of sarcastic; that wouldn't happen, her powers were _far_ too great to mess up an inconsequential, pathetic spell like this, she was an _Archangel_ … A lesser witch could, however, but she would never. Not even Castiel could mess up a straightforward, trivial spell like this.

"I see." Niklaus offers, his look telling Genesis that he wouldn't challenge her anymore, at least for the time being.

Blood pooled together, Genesis merely holding her hand over the pool, eyes glowing icy, electric blue from her grace, and in a mere moment the blood glows, separating into separate pools.

"There." Genesis offers, waving her hand a little flippantly.

"If I can leave, then?" Rebekah taps on her phone.

"There are other matters to discuss." Elijah interjects as Genesis snaps her fingers and clears away the mess, Kol looking on with interest at Genesis' actions, all too curious at Genesis' powers.

"Yes, the White Oak." Niklaus huffs.

"White Oak?" Kol snaps his head up, having inched closer to Genesis like an over eager puppy, curiously looking at her work; having been a warlock in his previous life, magic and other things such as that interested him a great deal, Genesis' grace was no different.

"Rebekah found the information while she was holding Elena in the caves." Elijah informs.

"So…" Kol drags out. "What? There's more White Oak or something? Didn't we burn it all? If I recall..."

"That's _exactly_ what, Kol." Niklaus growls, irritated at the prospect of having a potential weapon out that could kill him, more irritated at that fact than the thought of Finn being alive and potentially conspiring against him and his other siblings.

"And, if Elena and her friends find out, then there's no doubt that they will attempt to get their hands on it. Where ever that may be." Elijah surmises. "It is imperative we find it first and destroy it."

"Is this what you wanted my opinion on, Elijah?" Genesis asks.

"Yes." Elijah nods. "I know you do not know our family all that well. And I would hate to ask you for anyt-"

"I do not mind helping, Elijah." Genesis interjects, cutting the second Original off. "In whatever way I can."

"Okay, wait, wait, wait… _What?_ " Elena asks, pacing around her living room in front of Stefan. "Just a day or so ago you were telling me that it was too painful for you to be around me… Now you're… You're _what?_ Wanting to team up with me, with Bonnie? Everyone? I don't understand."

"I still feel the same way, Elena." Stefan replies evenly, his gaze even and portraying no emotions. "But things have… _Changed_ , you could say… You want Klaus gone just as much as I do. The best way for us to get what we both want is to work together. Are you in or are you out?"

" _Changed?_ _What's_ changed? I'm not agreeing to _anything_ until you tell me what's changed?" Elena demands, her lips pursed and gaze narrowed as she stares at Stefan in stubborn defiance.

"Just… _Things_ … With Damon." Stefan offers a bit evasively.

"Things? With Damon?" Elena's voice goes higher in inflection.

"It's nothing you need to be concerned about." Stefan replies a bit flippantly, as if he believes things with Genesis are a passing fancy with Damon; to be fair, he had seen his brother go through countless girls in the past. "It's hardly like you care, right? That's what you told him."

" _No!_ " Elena cries. "I mean, _no_. That's not what I meant. I shouldn't have- I shouldn't have said that. I- I didn't mean that. Surely, he knows that."

"Damon is… Damon is complicated, Elena." Stefan sighs a little, wondering how it came to be that Elena was asking for advice about Damon from _him_. "And whatever you did or didn't mean, it's in the past. Damon is going to do whatever he wants."

"But-" Elena protests, clearly disliking his words.

"It's _nothing_ , Elena. We need to focus on the information you found in the caves." Stefan says a bit forcefully. "Damon is _not_ the priority right now."

"Fine." Elena huffs. "I'll drop it. For now… Now, I only know what I saw in the caves about the White Oak."

"So we'll need to figure out where the White Oak went, then…"


	17. Battle Lines (Part Two)

No One's POV

"Hello Bambi." Damon greets Genesis as she pops back into the Salvatore Boarding House. "How was your visit with Team Mikaelson?"

"Hi Damon." Genesis greets, snagging a chip from Damon's bowl.

"Umm, excuse _you_ , missy." Damon waves his finger at Genesis with playful snark. "Who gave _you_ the right to steal my food?"

"No one _gave_ me the right. I'm an angel. I _take_ it." Genesis replies sassily, plopping herself down on one of the couches and munching on her stolen chip, a playful smirk on her face.

Damon simply smirks back and tosses a chip at Genesis face at her sassy remark.

"Anyways, it was fine." Genesis shrugs. "I'm going back over tomorrow."

"Oh, I see how it is." Damon snarks. "You'd rather spend time with them than me? Are they more fun or something?" Damon asks, tone heavily sarcastic, covering up his hurt; _not_ that he was hurt or anything, and not that he wanted her to want to spend time with him or anything.

"Damon… If you wanted me to spend time with you. You could have asked." Genesis replies instead.

"No, of course not. I mean, I have things to do." Damon replies indifferently, waving his hand a bit too casually. "Lots of things. You know, people to see, mayhem to spread…"

"I'm only going over to help them with a few things, Damon." Genesis offers, a little amused at Damon's terrible lying and attempts to fake indifference. "Perhaps you could come with me and then we could do something afterwards?"

"No, no, you just go- wait…" Damon freezes. "Come _with_ you?" Damon asks, voice rising a little in disbelief, as if he was questioning what he just heard.

"Well, would you like to help me?" Genesis asks. "I know things have been strained, to put things nicely, between you and the Mikaelsons."

"Help you with _what?_ " Damon questions.

"Oh, you know, just research… Nothing big." Genesis offers lightly, voice a little too innocent, telling Damon there was _definitely_ more to the story.

"Hmm." Damon hums thoughtfully, gaze narrowing at Genesis.

"We can go out and do something after?" Genesis suggests.

"Well, with an offer like that, how can I resist?" Damon leers with a smirk. "I suppose I'm in." Damon agrees, completely fooling himself that it was not at all because he _felt_ something for Genesis; after all, he didn't do feelings, and if he did, his heart was already sold to one, Elena Gilbert.

"Wait… What?" Damon questions, holding his hand up as if to physically pause the question, a day later at the Mikaelson mansion in what was looking to be a team meeting between the Originals, himself, and Genesis. "You want me to do _what_ , now?"

"Didn't you say you wanted to help, Damon?" Genesis asks innocently, looking at Damon, head tilted much like Castiel; Castiel _had_ learned his patented head tilt from his elder sister after all.

"You- you roped me into this under false pretenses! _You lied!_ " Damon stutters, looking mock offended, hand held to his chest in dramatic offense.

"I didn't lie. I just… _Avoided_ certain truths to manipulate you." Genesis grins innocently.

"Okay… _Okay_. Fine… _Fine_. I'll- help…" Damon groans, caving faster than a deck of cards in a wind storm. "What- what do you need me to do?"

"Research. As I said before." Genesis replies, her smile brighter. "Your family has been in this town a long time and is one of its founders. It would be simple enough for you to look into records. Right? Unlike it would be for the Mikaelsons. We need to know where the White Oak went."

"Milling records." Damon surmises, understanding dawning on him with sudden clarity. "My family made one of its many fortunes with selling lumber." Damon adds, remembering one of the many history accounts of his family tree and carefully accounted for financial records he's read regarding his family.

"Alright, _fine_." Damon finally sighs with reluctance.

"Thank you, Damon. This _is_ important." Genesis' stresses, voice now turning serious, her expression also sobering. "If the Originals are to die, their entire sired line also perishes with them. Esther knew this and wanted that. I don't think you want that, Damon. Unless you have a death wish as well."

"Wait- what? Great… Just _great_. Are we about to have an endangered species here?" Damon throws his hands up, clearly too shocked to say anything else.

"What, you _worried,_ mate?" Kol grins a little psychotically, mischief dancing in his expression. "Aren't you up for a little teamwork?"

Damon simply groans again, throwing up his hands.

"I _know_ I'm going to live to regret this…" Damon sighs. "But, I'm _officially_ … On your team, you bastards…" Damon grouches, looking at the Original family, this of course, having _nothing_ to do with Genesis.

 ** _No one gives us the right. We take it. ~ Lucifer to Pagan Gods, 5x19 - "Hammer of the Gods"_**

 ** _We didn't lie. We just avoided certain truths to manipulate you. ~ Zachariah to Adam, 5x18 - "Point of No Return"_**

 ** _I know I'm going to live to regret this. But I'm officially on your team... You bastards. ~ Balthazar to Team Free Will, 6x21 - "Let It Bleed"_**


	18. Break On Through

No One's POV

"Rebekah's up to something. She's been snooping around in places she shouldn't be." Stefan mutters in contemplation, watching the work on the Wickery Bridge and Rebekah talk to Mayor Lockwood off in the distance.

"Tell me again, why are we here?" Alaric asks, standing next to Stefan and Meredith.

"Ric, the world can't stop just because you're an accidental psycho killer." Damon strolls up, cocky smirk on his face.

"Do you have any tact whatsoever?" Meredith asks with an eye roll, turning to face Damon.

"Alaric, I'm glad you're here. Did you bring the sign?" Carol finally approaches the group, breaking off from her discussion with Rebekah.

"The restored Wickery Bridge sign. The history department promised me you'd have it today." Carol asks again when it is clear that Alaric has no recollection of what she is talking about.

"I- I don't have the sign, actually it slipped... It slipped my mind. I've been... Busy." Alaric stumbles out a lie.

"Well, it's not an emergency. We'll just um- unveil it when the bridge is complete." Carol replies a bit awkwardly, turning to leave the Wickery Bridge construction site to return to her office.

"Get me outta here." Alaric pleads.

"My pleasure." Meredith offers, casting a look at the younger Salvatore as she guides Alaric towards the cars.

"I'm gonna stick around for a bit." Stefan calls out as both Alaric and Meredith walk to the car. "What are you doing here, Damon? I thought you were doing your own thing or whatever."

"Wouldn't _you_ like to know, little brother?" Damon leers a little at his younger brother.

"Cut the crap, Damon." Stefan complains with an annoyed huff.

"Well, why don't you stop being a _dick_ for two seconds?" Damon fires back equally sharp with reproach.

"I'll figure it out eventually."

" _Doubtful_." Damon simply saunters off.

"Family records? Since when do you care about our family _history?_ " Stefan asks, walking into the Salvatore Boarding House and coming upon his brother, books spread out across the dining room table.

"And since when is it _your_ business whether it's _my_ business or not?" Damon shoots back, snapping one book shut to look at his brother. "Don't you have plans to plot or something? Or maybe someone else to bug?"

"Fine. Whatever." Stefan replies, clearly annoyed.

" _Fine_." Damon replies back, turning back to his research on the milling records, hoping that Stefan would thinking nothing of it, but frankly wasn't holding out a lot of hope; his brother wasn't _that_ dumb.

"Milling records, Elena." Stefan breezes into the Gilbert house rather rudely.

"What?" Elena asks, surprised and startled by Stefan's appearance.

"My brother was looking into milling records. And earlier Rebekah was at the Wickery Bridge site. There's gotta be a connection. I have no idea why Damon, of all people, would be helping the Originals… But- there's something. I just don't know what yet… You said you found evidence in the caves about a tree…" Stefan puts things together.

"Yeah." Elena nods, pulling out her phone, having gone back to the caves after Rebekah had let her go to get a picture of the drawings on the wall.

"Then that's the key."

"1912." Damon announces himself, walking into the Mikaelson mansion. "The Salvatore Milling Company chopped down a forest… Wanna take a guess?" He continues, finding most of the Mikaelson family in the living room, Genesis flopped down on the floor by the fireplace with Finn practically lying on top of her like a cat who had found a particularly warm place to nap; he tried not to question it, their relationship was just _weird_ and Finn got strangely protective and possessively around Genesis.

"The White Oak." Elijah answers.

" _Bingo_. Its most valuable wood came from an old White Oak tree… And _that_ was used to make the Wickery Bridge…"

"So, all the wood stripped from the underside of that bridge is basically a weapon that could kill us?" Kol questions rhetorically. " _Bloody fantastic_."

"Well, there is really only one reasonable plan." Niklaus proposes. "We burn every last bit of wood. Like we did before."

"You mean if we can _find_ it." Kol grumbles.

"Weren't you the one saying you wanted some sort of adventure and teamwork, Kol?" Genesis grins.

 ** _I just wanted to let you all know... I DO have an account on Wattpad. My username is Polkadottedgiraffe11... However, I did NOT authorize miss_imagination2017 to TAKE my story The Ties That Bind... I reported them. If anyone has an account, please do the same. Another user on here told me about this (thank you)... I am PISSED!_**

 ** _Now, I cannot take that story & write it on Wattpad for myself, because then I look like I'm plagiarizing! And it's my own DAMN story! UGH! Soooo mad!_**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	19. Murder of One (Part One)

No One's POV

"You know, it was really nice of you to take me out today, Damon." Genesis smiles, walking beside the elder Salvatore brother as they stroll through the Town Square of Mystic Falls.

"Of course, Bambi. Couldn't have you collecting dust in the Salvatore Boarding House, could we? Besides, it's a nice day. All things considering." Damon nudges Genesis playfully, gesturing to the weak rays of run that filter through the clouds making the crisp winter day sunny instead of cloudy and overcast.

"So, tell me… I'm _sure_ you must have stories of Mystic Falls to entertain me with." Genesis grins, sort of bouncing slightly, energy radiant as she looks at Damon.

"Of course. Is that even a serious question? Why, there was this one time Stef and I…" Damon begins, grinning largely, mirth and mischief in his expression.

"Come on, brother… Lighten up." Kol nudges his brother in the arm as Finn looks around the local Mystic Falls Grill.

"I don't understand why you brought me here." Finn states, shifting in his seat, clearly awkward and uncomfortable.

"Because I think you're an utter bore and need some excitement in your life, Finn… Also, you spent far too much time following Gen around like a lost puppy… It's getting to be a little pathetic." Kol rolls his eyes. "You need to get out more."

Finn simply glares at his youngest brother a little reprovingly.

"Come on, Finn." Kol whines a little. "Live a little! It's been 900 years, don't you think you could loosen up?"

"I-" Finn hesitates, taking the offered drink Kol had pushed towards him. "I suppose I have missed a lot. And, I am truly awed by the revolution of mankind…"

"There you go!" Kol cheers, feeling some sort of success. "Now, to you living life to the fullest!" Kol raises his glass.

"To living life." Finn echoes back, toasting with his brother.

"Hey, Matt-" Kol catches Matt as he walks by. "Two more of these, mate?"

"Yeah, cool, I'll let your waitress know." Matt nods to Kol before walking off.

"Oh, look who we have over there!" Kol cheers obnoxiously as he catches sight of Genesis and Damon entering the Grill.

"Kol, Finn. What are you guys doing here?" Genesis wanders her way over to the two Originals.

"Oh, you know, just fancying ourselves a drink or so. Just toasting to living life. Wanna join?" Kol offers.

"Sure." Genesis smiles, plopping down on an empty stool much to Damon's irritation, but he faked a smile anyways.

"Ah, and just in time too." Kol beckons with an arm. "Drink up!" He smiles as the waitress places drinks down on the table.

"Oh, what the hell?" Damon exclaims, nearly spitting his drink out as the vervain burns down his throat; Matt had nearly put an entire bottle in each shot unbeknown to any of the vampires, not knowing which shot Kol or Finn would drink and of course, not expecting the elder Salvatore to join the Originals.

"Vervain." Kol growls.

"Are you kidding me?" Damon hisses, turning to see his brother just as he is leaving the Mystic Falls Grill.

"I'm going to kill him." Kol hisses, immediately springing from his stool and darting out the door.

" _Damn it_." Damon curses, heading off after the younger Mikaelson brother; he wasn't sure at this point who the curse word was pointed towards.

Stefan is lying in wait in an alley way, just around the corner of the Mystic Falls Grill back door as Kol, Damon, Genesis, and Finn burst out of the restaurant; Stefan is easily disarmed by Kol, the stake falling down the short few steps.

"Get the stake, Finn." Kol growls, throwing Stefan into the far wall, both Kol and Damon rushing at the younger Salvatore brother; Damon helping Kol tag team his brother more in the efforts of not wanting his brother to be slaughtered by the psychotic younger Mikaelson brother. Damon may be helping the Mikaelsons out of necessity, but is wasn't like he was buddy-buddy with them nor did he want his brother to get hurt, they were still _family_ after all.

"Wha- _Damon!?_ " Stefan exclaims sharply. "You're- you're _helping_ them now!?"

"What would it be if I _am?_ " Damon growls, glaring at his brother. "As it is, _brother_ … I'm preventing _you_ from doing something momentously _stupid_." Damon spitting out the words 'brother' and 'stupid' like a curse word as he rushes his brother, pinning Stefan to the wall with Kol in a strangling choke hold.

"Finn, watch out!" Genesis warns, hearing the door of the Grill slam open just as Finn grabs the White Oak stake, both Elena and Matt bursting out of the door.

" _Big mistake_ , little children." Kol snarls, pushing away from Stefan and going to help his brother, flashing in front of Elena and promptly ripping the crossbow from Elena's hand, bending her arm unnaturally and throwing her into a wall before his attention is turned onto Matt.

"Sorry, _big brother_." Stefan lunges again, head butting Damon hard and battling his older brother briefly in order to get the upper hand.

It was a flurry was action, Kol busy with Elena and Matt, and Damon and Stefan scuffling together, but at some point, a White Oak stake flew towards Finn, Genesis catching the motion by the sheer power of her precognition and supernatural perception.

" _NO!_ " Genesis yells, moving with a speed that far surpassed any vampire, even the Originals; Genesis simply _disappeared_ and _appeared_ because she **_willed_** it.

Genesis stood protectively in front of Finn, however, Stefan's well-aimed stake now lodged firmly in Genesis' chest, sticking several inches out.

" _SHIT!_ " Damon breathes, his eyes going comically wide as he stares at Genesis a little shell shocked. "Oh- _shit_. Stef-"

Genesis simply tilts her head, staring at the stake as if it personally offended her, before looking back up at the Salvatore brothers _amused_ by their frantic panicking, did they honestly believe this would _hurt_ her? Let alone _kill_ her? It was a _wooden_ **stick** … It was all so… **_Primitive_**.

Stefan had sort of gone eerily still, his hand still curled around the hilt of the White Oak stake as he stares at Genesis with a sort of dawning _horror_ and sudden _realization_ at what the _fuck_ he _just_ did; then he drops his hand, backing up slowly with a sort of shaky, numbing, grief-filled jerky action. Had he just _stabbed_ his _mate?_

"I- I-" Stefan simply shakes his head, actions continuing to be jerky and disbelieving. "I- I'm sorry…"

"Well, _sorry_ doesn't cut it, Stefan." Damon spits out, his eyes dark and stormy as he steps forward once, twice, then hesitates as if he isn't sure what the _fuck_ he _should_ be doing right now; Genesis just got _stabbed_ in the _heart_.

"Did you just _stab_ , my best friend?" Kol asks, dropping Matt to the ground and turning on the youngest Salvatore. "You're _fucking_ dead, Salvatore. I mean, if you weren't already… You're _really_ dead."

Finn sort of makes a wounded noise in the background, as if the thought of losing the only _real_ mother figure he had in his life was possibly the worst thing in the world, let alone the only thing that protected him the ire of his siblings.

Genesis contemplates her next move carefully, still slightly offended, that Stefan _fucking_ **Salvatore** , managed to stab her with a wooden stake in the first place, even _if_ she was defending Finn; she looks down at the stake again with another vague expression, hand curling around the hilt of the stake and promptly _yanking_ it out, the White Oak clattering to the ground with a loud _clunk_.

"Did you really think that was going to kill me?" Genesis questions, looking at the stake. "You'll have to try harder than that." With that, Genesis snaps, destroying the three White Oak stakes.


	20. Murder of One (Part Two)

No One's POV

" _What the fuck?_ " Damon simply states, his eyes wide and startled, as if not comprehending what the hell just happened; maybe he was hallucinating everything.

" _Genesis_." Finn is nearly plastered to her, his voice a soulful whine, and hands reaching out to her as if trying to assure himself that she's still alive and unhurt. " _Gen_." Finn continues to repeat in a loop.

"Finn, _honey_." Genesis talks softly, like one would talk to a wounded animal, assuring the eldest Original. "I'm _fine_. I am unhurt." Other than the bloody shirt, she _was_ actually perfectly fine, the skin had already knitted back together from her grace; she moved the collar of her shirt down for Finn to see, showing no puncture mark over her heart. Like a child, Finn actually _poked_ at her to see; Genesis rolled her eyes fondly. " _See?_ "

"What the _hell_ are you?" Elena finally asks, interrupting their moment after getting her bearings, though still shaky as she pushes herself up from the ground, and cradling her arm against her chest; it felt broken, or at the very least as if the muscles had been pulled, it wasn't exactly like Kol had been nice when throwing Elena around or taking the crossbow away from the doppelganger.

Annoyed at the doppelganger for ruining her moment, Genesis turns, a smirk on her expression, her eyes flashing electric blue as her grace lights up her eyes; Elena and Matt didn't warrant her attention, or much of it, the unimportant _apes_ they were, then again, they had tried to _hurt_ Finn, someone she had taken under _her_ protection, _vowed_ to protect, **and** considered part of her _family._ Her little Castiel _also_ fell under that category, and Heaven and Hell help those who hurt him, _even_ Michael; Castiel was her Little Duck, who as a young fledgling in Heaven had taken to following her around in Heaven.

The ground rumbled behind her as terrakinesis powers begins to shift and shake the earth, lightning flashing behind her, and finally her wings unfurl behind her in black shadows that snap against the bright lights of the lightning she brought down from the Heavens.

"I am an Angel of the Lord." Genesis deadpans, her eyes flashing once, blue ice against the darkness of the alley.

Then, in another flash, Kol, Damon, Finn, and Genesis disappear.

"So…" Damon whistles, rocking back on his heels a little, now standing in the Mikaelson mansion.

"So?" Genesis questions, Finn practically on top of her as she lies on the floor in the middle of the Mikaelson living room.

"Are we going to talk about that? Whatever- that was…" Damon flips his hands around dramatically as if to indicate what just happened.

"What's there to talk about?" Genesis shrugs, her shrug covered up by a massive Original on top of her.

"You just got stabbed, Gen." Damon deadpans, looking a little unimpressed at Genesis' lack of reaction.

"That's hilarious that you think I can get hurt by that. But kind of you to be concerned, Damon." Genesis offers, looking up at Damon, brow raised.

"You got stabbed in the heart, Gen. Am I the only one freaking out!?" Damon waves his hands around, looking a little hysterical.

"I'm an angel…" Genesis rolls her eyes.

"Well, that's _nice_ for you. You're _so_ special." Damon snarks, rolling his eyes. "But us mere _mortals_ don't know that… We had to watch you get _stabbed_ and believe you were going to _die!_ "

Genesis simply snickers.

"Only one thing can kill me." Genesis offers. "And I'm not about to give _that_ away any time soon."

Damon simply makes a face at Genesis and waves his arms as if still not completely over what just happened. "Fine… Fine…. Fine…"

"An- an _angel?_ " Elena sputters, starring at the space where the so called "Team Mikaelson" had just disappeared. "What- _Stefan!?_ Did you _know_ about this!?"

"I've met her like _once_ , Elena. Give me a break. And it wasn't like that was my main focus at the time." Stefan complains, rolling his eyes a little at Elene's tone, still not completely over the shock of what happened and what he had just learned; god, he felt so _stupid_.

Actually, stupid didn't accurately encompass how he felt or what he probably was at this moment in time. How could he have _fucking_ **_missed_** that? To be fair, he _had_ been a little occupied with thoughts of revenge on Klaus, a certain doppelganger who at this point wasn't looking all that appealing, and at the time of meeting Genesis, getting said doppelganger back from a certain female Original…

"And I haven't spent any time with her since. I've been a little _preoccupied_." Stefan scoffs a little; now all his excuses seemed a little weak, he hadn't even _attempted_ to spend any time with her or even say hi, and she had been living in his house for a _week_. In fact, he had actively gone out of his way to avoid her. Man, he had _really_ fucked things up with her.

Hopefully it wasn't too late to try and fix things. That was, if Damon and the Originals even let him get close to her. He wouldn't exactly blame them if things were to the contrary. He also wasn't holding a lot of positive thinking either.

"You should have _told_ us!" Elena protests.

"And say _what?_ " Stefan fires back a little defensively. "It's not like we can do anything about it! I had it handled!"

" _Clearly not!_ " Elena cries back. "And now we lost **_three_** White Oak stakes! Because of _you!_ "

"I- _look_ , Elena." Stefan sighs frustrated, feeling a little like he might want to snap Elena's neck right now, and pinching his nose in an all too humanly fashion to show annoyance and frustration. "I don't want to argue with you right now. But _really?_ **_Blaming me?_** That's low. Even for you." Stefan snaps out. "How about you think about how I just _fought_ **_my brother_** to help you, Elena? And we potentially just pissed off the **_entire_** Original family…" At that, Stefan simply flashes off, leaving Elena and Matt in the alleyway.


	21. Murder of One (Part Three)

No One's POV

"Hello love…" Niklaus strolls into the Mikaelson mansion with Elijah. "I heard there was a little _incident_ earlier with a few White Oak stakes… How are you doing?"

"Wait- are you _drinking_ my alcohol?" Niklaus turns to Damon, who is lounging by the fireplace. "I'm sorry, since when am I running a hotel? And since when did _you_ think you can make yourself right at home?"

"Mmm… _No comment_." Damon offers, taking a sip of the said alcohol in question. "And, Gen and I are over here so often… I mean…" Damon trails off with a shrug.

Niklaus simply gives the eldest Salvatore brother a meaningful glare before turning his attention back to Genesis.

"I wasn't aware that you cared all that much, Niklaus? I'm _flattered_." Genesis raises a brow at the Original Hybrid, rolling onto her back, her wings flopping a little as she shifts around, managing to use her winged appendages to not upheave Finn, who was curled up in one like a kitten curling up against their mother; Finn merely making a small noise and falling back into feathered wings contently, reading a book.

"Well…" Niklaus huffs a little. "You're not _totally_ terrible, I suppose." He offers.

" _Charmed_." Genesis offers back sarcastically. "But, to answer your question. It'll take _more_ than a glorified _stick_ to kill me. And, I burned the three White Oak… In case you were wondering. Which I _know_ you would were going to ask, so don't deny it. I know that's the only reason you were asking." At that, she snorts a little.

"A _glorified_ **_stick!?_** " Niklaus asks, a little outraged, puffing up offended. "That _stick_ is single handedly the **_one_** weapon that can destroy my _entire_ **_family!_** "

"Hmm. Yes, well…" Genesis offers. "It's a _stick_."

Niklaus growls again, looking as if he's about to argue with Genesis further, that is until Elijah steps in.

" _Perhaps_ we should concern ourselves with the fact that Elena and her friends have weapons that _can_ hurt our family in the first place…" Elijah offers mildly. "And some may still be out there…"

Stefan _ran_ ; he ran from the alley, he ran from Elena, and most of all he ran from **_himself_** as if he could possibly run from all the mistakes that he _made_ and he apparently _kept_ on making.

The forest was peaceful, quiet, and tranquil, far more than his inner thoughts; there admits the forest, brush, and wild animals, Stefan sank to the ground, kicking out a few times, punching the ground, and lashing out in anger and his own stupidity.

" _Arg!_ " Stefan simply growls, the growl echoing loudly in the desolate forest, scaring away any small animal that may have wander close in curiosity. "Stupid. Why am I so _stupid?_ Come on, get it _together_ , Stef." He mutters to himself, pulling at his own hair a few times in frustration, rising from the ground and pacing, as if hoping it would prompt himself to _think_.

It was _abundantly_ clear that he had _fucked_ things up, made an _absolute_ mess of things with Genesis, he had all but _blundered_ through a first impression with her, not unlike an uncoordinated bull in a china shop, actually, a bull was probably more coordinated that he had been.

But, could he _really_ put aside his plans in order to pursue things… Whatever it may be, with Genesis? Since it was _also_ clear that she was friends with the Originals.

Then, there was _Elena_. He had held on to his love for her for so long. An image of her, an ideal of her, a perfect love… Because of _what?_ Because she was the doppelganger of Katherine? Or because he loved her for herself? Could he let that go as well?

Stefan paced, he paced some more, he paced until the sun sunk over the horizon, and he _planned_.


	22. Do Not Go Gentle (Part One)

No One's POV

"Where have you been?" Damon questions, looking surprised to see his brother suddenly walk into the Salvatore Boarding House a few days later.

" _Out_." Stefan answers shortly.

"Out, _where?_ " Damon echoes, questioning his brother further, as if hoping to prompt his brother into answering with more detail or specifics.

"Just out. What are you, my mother?" Stefan retorts.

"Sorry for asking. _Geesh_." Damon holds his hands up in a half-placating, half-sarcastic gesture, rolling his eyes.

"No… You're- it's fine, Damon." Stefan relents, sighing softly. "You're right… I'm sorry. _Truly_. I just- I had a lot on my mind. I needed to think, that's all."

"Right…" Damon nods, his defense softening a little as well, seeing that his brother may not be a complete dick right at the moment. "Well… Glad you're home and uh- had time to think, I _guess_ …" Damon offers, unsure how to respond to his brother; it had been too long since they had had an honest conversation or gotten along.

"Thanks." Stefan offers, equally as awkward.

"Damon, I'm ready to-" Genesis walks down the stairs and pulling up short. "Oh- Stefan, hi."

"Hello Genesis." Stefan greets a little too formally; sure he had spent practically _days_ planning on _how_ he was going to mend things with Genesis, but the _actually_ **doing** so was different.

"Ah…" Damon coughs a little. "We should- should get going, right? Didn't you- you uh- have that _thing_ … That thing… That you wanted to do? Right?" Damon vaguely gestures pointing to the door, it was an obvious _avoidance_ tactic if Damon had ever implemented, as he steps in front of Genesis to block Stefan from her, not that she needed a body guard or anything; Genesis was perfectly capable of taking care of herself, and not that he didn't trust Stefan or anything, but it was the gentleman thing to do since just days ago Stefan had _stabbed_ Genesis.

"Well, it could-" Genesis begins to suggest helpfully, seeing that Stefan just got home.

"Yeah, you did. Just a second ago. I mean, you talked about seeing Finn, right? He's probably waiting for you." Damon nods, pushing Genesis towards the door; Damon didn't necessarily _enjoy_ seeing the eldest Original follow Genesis like an oversized lap dog, _but_ between having his brother in Genesis' near vicinity or the eldest Mikaelson, there wasn't really a contest in his mind.

"I'll talk to you later, then." Stefan simply nods, taking the avoidance tactic for what it is. "I'd hate to keep you both from your day."

"Great. Talk to you later, Stef." Damon nods, ushering Genesis out the door.

"Bye Stefan." Genesis offers faintly, offering a small smile as Damon all but pushes her out the door towards his convertible. "What was that for, Damon?"

"What was what for?" Damon questions innocently once in the car, his convertible backing out of the drive of the Salvatore Boarding House.

" _Right_." Genesis merely raises a brow, giving the eldest Salvatore a disbelieving look that tells him she didn't believe him one bit but was merely indulging him. "Never mind."

"There are **_nine_** more White Oak stakes." Niklaus growls, walking into the living room of the Mikaelson mansion, his form tense and agitated.

"Nine? Since _when?_ " Damon questions, once more sipping on the Original Hybrid's alcohol.

"Since now. I was told. By a- relatively reputable source." Niklaus answers, barely acknowledging the eldest Salvatore's transgression of taking his alcohol, an annoyance he would previous gripe and bitch about for the sake of griping and bitching.

"Reputable? You don't trust _anyone_. Not even your own _shadow_." Damon scoffs with an eye roll.

"Well, if you must know…" Niklaus offers, pouring himself a glass of scotch. "Your brother told me. A gesture of good will, I believe."

" _Stefan?_ " Damon raises a brow. " _No way_. He- he wouldn't. Last time I checked-"

"Well he did." Niklaus cuts off, irritated. "And now we know there are nine weapons that can kill my family."

Damon falls silent, worry hidden deep in his eyes; despite things between him and his brother, he _did_ worry about him and he _did_ care about his brother and hoped the Original Hybrid hadn't tortured the information out of his brother which was a _lot_ more likely than Stefan giving it up willingly.

"Now, Gen, love…" Niklaus turns to Genesis. "Is there any way you can find these weapons?"

Genesis sort of looks up at the Original Hybrid from where she is curled up in an armchair, Finn wedged up against her side, Genesis pinning Niklaus with a look.

"I am an _angel_ , Niklaus. A celestial being immense of power. _Not_ your personal sniffer dog or weapon." Genesis deadpans. "There are many things I can do… Despite my power to do as you ask, I still need something to find the White Oak _with_."

"So, I heard a little tidbit earlier… From a little birdy…" Damon whistles as he barges into his brother's room later that night, the door swinging open and banging into the wall behind it. "And by little birdy, I mean, the Big Bad Hybrid… Did you tell Klaus about the White Oak stakes?" Damon demands.

"Well, _hello_ to you too, brother…" Stefan looks up from his journal.

"Just answer the question, Stef." Damon rolls his eyes. "Did you or did you not?"

"Umm, yeah. I did." Stefan nods, placing his journal down.

" _Why?_ " Damon growls, flashing over to his brother and pushing him against the wall. "What's in it for you?"

"N- nothing." Stefan wheezes out a little, held against the wall tightly, his brother's arm against his wind pipe.

"And how come I don't _exactly_ **believe** you?" Damon hisses, his eyes flashing. "Because just yesterday you were attempting to _kill_ off the Originals. And _stabbed_ Gen."

"I- I-" Stefan waivers. "I just- I realized some _things_." And by _things_ , he totally meant that he almost killed his _mate_. None of which he was going to tell his older brother.

" _What_ things?" Damon shoves his arm against his brother harder.

"Just- just things…"

" _Not_ good enough, little brother." Damon growls protectively, feeling irrationally defensive and suspicious of his brother's motives.

"That- that maybe I was _wrong_ , alright?" Stefan answers. "And maybe- maybe I judged too fast… I'm- I'm trying to _fix_ things."

"Hmm." Damon hums, dropping his arm from his brother's throat, not liking his brother's answer and certainly _not_ trusting it. "I'm _watching_ you."

Across town, a recently returned Esther Mikaelson arrives at the doorstep of Elena Gilbert, knocking on the door of the Gilbert house; she, of course, had stayed low after the incident during the full moon and confrontation with her children, however, it had only allowed her to gain power from the dark arts she practiced and her ties with dark magic on the Other Side.

"Esther." Jeremy breathes, answering the door.

"May I come in?" Esther asks almost pleasantly.

"Jer, who's at the door-" Elena begins to ask, but then cuts off as she takes note of the Mikaelson matriarch.

"If you wish to help your friend, Alaric, I suggest you come with me." Esther drops all pretenses as she sets sights on the doppelganger.

"Jeremy stay inside and get Stefan."

"I mean you no harm. But willingly or not you will come." Esther says evenly.

"Jeremy just texted… Elena just got taken." Stefan jogs down the stairs with his phone out.

"Oh?" Damon questions with only mild interest, sitting by the fire with a glass of bourbon. "And..." He further questions, sensing there is more to his brother's statement.

" _By Esther Mikaelson_."

"Well _shit_." Damon curses.

"Yeah." Stefan nods; his brother wanted to trust him, well, this was a step in that direction.

"Klaus?" Damon dials the phone, a number that was getting to be _far_ too familiar. "Yeah, we have a problem."


	23. Do Not Go Gentle (Part Two)

No One's POV

"You'll forgive me for taking you from your home this evening. That's the burden of being the doppelganger, I'm afraid. Your blood is a potent binding agent for a witch's spell." Esther has the audacity to apologize.

"Just please don't hurt Alaric." Elena pleads, following Esther as they wind through the headstones of the Mystic Falls' cemetery.

"She's not hurting me." Alaric steps out from the Salvatore crypts.

"Ric!" Elena exclaims.

"What's going on? What are you doing with him?" Elena asks, sensing something different about Alaric, that Alaric isn't Alaric.

"I'm going to remake him." Esther explains.

"Remake him?"

"Make him strong, fast, like my children. Indestructible. For one final time I'm going to tap into the dark magic I used a thousand years ago. Like my husband Mikael before him, I will make Alaric into a true hunter, a vampire to end all vampires." Esther answers.

"You can't create another Original. What if he turns out to be an even bigger monster than your children?"

"He won't, now that he has embraced his darkest aspect, his hatred for them will become more pure and uncompromising. In death, that hatred will be magnified." Esther denies, completely ignoring the fact that she was being hypocritical since she hated the vampire race, her own children, yet was willing to create another for her own purposes and use, wielding them like a tool.

"You don't know that, you don't know anything about him."

"That is where you're wrong. Each time he died with that ring, during his brief journey into death, I was there on the Other Side. I spoke to him, I nurtured him, knowing that every death brought him closer to his true self. Vampires took everything from him. Now he's getting his vengeance." Esther feels sick satisfaction about getting her the redemption that she sought, no matter the cost; that was the thing about dark magic, it twisted one's soul, perverted them, until they weren't recognizable and their goals, mind, and heart were as dark as the magic they practiced.

"Ric, this isn't what you want. It's not who you are." Elena tries to plea instead, hoping to snap Alaric out of the trance he was in.

"You don't know who I am, Elena. You only know the weakest parts of me, the man who lost his way befriending vampires instead of killing them." Alaric feels no sympathy for what he was to do, the hooks of dark magic Esther had in him too deep.

"You don't mean that."

"They're all monsters. The blood of their victims is on my hands. Jenna's blood is on my hands."

"When you are ready." Esther beckons.

"No Ric, please don't. Don't do this. I won't help you, I'm not gonna give you my blood, you're gonna have to kill me!" Elena exclaims somewhat dramatically, shaking her head.

"That won't be necessary." Esther says mildly, simply gesturing to Elena and a cut opening up on her hand, blood pouring into a bowl. "Drink. And let it be done."

"No Ric, please, don't. No!"

"Is it finished?" Alaric questions after completing the task.

"Not just yet." Esther raises the one White Oak stake she had acquired high in the air, going to stake Alaric.

"Oh! Are we interrupting something?" Kol's voice quips as he flashes into the Salvatore crypt with his brothers. " _Oops_."

"My sons. My daughter. My dear children." Esther greets, her tone even, like some benevolent dictator, and her gaze revealing no love for her children. "I'm afraid you're too late." At that she stabs Alaric.

" _No!_ " Elena screams horrified, it echoing and bouncing off the stone crypt.

"Hmm… Same old tune, then." Kol tsks. " _Disappointing_." Kol goes to move towards his mother, but is thrown away by Esther, her power throwing Kol against the wall of the tomb.

Kol growls, showing his fangs as he rises, his eyes dark.

" _Bitch_." Kol spits out as spitefully as possible, brushing dust off his clothes.

Niklaus and Elijah are both next, charging on either side as if hoping to take their mother by surprise; it was easy to see how their planned failed, simply because the Salvatore crypt was only so large and the quarters left little room to navigate or strategize, leaving Esther the advantage.

Elijah and Niklaus are both thrown, Elijah actually going through one of the walls of the Salvatore crypt, the stone crumbling under Elijah's weight and force, Niklaus, however, flashing upright quickly to reattack Esther with his other siblings.

"Oh, Finn, my dear Finn." Esther appeals to her eldest, her voice sugary sweet that set Finn's blood aflame.

Finn shifts uncomfortably, shifting from foot to foot, then shifting in front of his sister; while he knew that Rebekah could perfectly well hold her own in any fight and _would_ prove herself if someone said otherwise, he also knew that she was in some cases, fragile in a sense, she wanted someone to protect her, to approve of her, much like himself. And, as Genesis had taught him by example, and told him, _instilled_ in him, family was **_everything_** , and he needed to do _better_ at proving it to his own family.

Finn growls a little, lip curling at his mother's words.

"Certainly you wouldn't harm me?" Esther appeals.

"Don't talk to him, you _bitch!_ " Rebekah snarls, always the first to come to any of her siblings defense. "You don't know _anything_ about him! You _brainwashed_ him!" She screeches.

They attack together, for the first time _united_ , but Esther was one of the most powerful dark witches in the earliest century, and she had the benefit of the Other Side on her side, for the moment at least.

Genesis appeared without warning, the ground rumbling and shifting, before suddenly Genesis was there.

"Esther Mikaelson." Genesis speaks, her form unassuming as she stands in front of the Mikaelsons.

"I know you." Esther answers back.

"You do." Genesis offers with mild tone, gaze just as even. "We've met before. Once. It was unmemorable." Genesis smirks, her eyes flashing dangerously.

Esther moves, whether to grab the _godforsaken_ stick of mass destruction or to perform a spell, but Genesis simply doesn't care; Esther was a _plague_ on the Earth, a _menace_ , and she had _threatened_ Finn.

For Genesis, the answer was _clear_ , her time on Earth was **_done_**.

Genesis is _faster_ , stronger, **better** , and power charges in the air, electricity sparking in the air, blacking out all of the Eastern Seaboard in the United States as all six of her wings appear; she moved with deadly intent, lunging with cold precision, hand coming up and slamming down hard on Esther's chest.

Esther screams, the sound _deafening_ , as Genesis' grace burns white hot with the fury of Heaven's righteous power, burning her eyes and her soul; Genesis' grace shakes, thunders, and rumbles around the Mikaelsons, flashing white as it blasts with all its power, her wings wide with all their glory, glinting black against the rain and lightning that she brought down from the Heavens.

Then, absolute _silence_.

 ** _Genesis blacks out the Eastern Seaboard. ~_**

 ** _Dean: I thought you were supposed to be impressive. All you do is black out a room._**

 ** _Raphael: And the Eastern Seaboard._**

 ** _\- Dean and Raphael's conversation 5x03 "Free to Be You and Me"_**


	24. Do Not Go Gentle (Part Three)

No One's POV

"You've been holding out on us, love." Niklaus manages to say, Genesis straightening up from where she had just utterly _annihilated_ Esther Mikaelson, leaving nothing but ashes in her wake; that bitch wasn't coming back, no, Genesis had sent her straight to **_Purgatory_** , the realm of _monsters_ and _the Leviathan_.

Call it poetic justice, but Genesis thought it was fitting. Better than sending her to her brother's realm, Hell. No, _no one_ needed Esther Mikaelson coming back as some sort of _demon_ , her Father forbid, _no one_ needed that.

"Well, I couldn't give out _all_ my best secrets away, now could I?" Genesis quips a little coyly, smirking at the Original Hybrid, her eyes flashing blue once more which only serves to annoy Niklaus based on the irritated look in his expression.

"You're an _Archangel_." Elijah states, as if just piecing all the facts together.

"Yes." Genesis nods, looking down at a nail as if it's not a big deal; I mean, it _wasn't_.

"You're an Archangel!" Kol whoops happily, looking like a kid in a candy store. "My best friends an _Archangel!_ "

"So were you around with God- your Father?" Kol gets a sort of confused puppy face look, head tilting a little. "Umm… What do you call him? Never mind… Did you help create things? Can you create things? Can I see a star? Did you create other worlds? Can we go see them?" Kol rapidly fires off, bouncing around looking like a cat on caffeine; Elijah gets this sort of long-suffering look at his brother's antics.

"Okay, okay… Calm down, Kol." Genesis laughs at Kol's boundless energy and inquisitive nature. "To answer your questions-"

"Is that really what we should be focused on right now?" Elena butts in, managing to get her nerve up to speak.

Genesis simply turns, eyebrow raised, and looking unimpressed at the Petrova doppelganger.

"I would watch how you _speak,_ Petrova doppelganger… The only reason you stand _alive_ , is because the Salvatores called the Mikaelson family to save you." Genesis speaks, her gaze turning cold, the atmosphere in the Salvatore crypt nearly turning just as frigid; to be fair, Genesis _could_ control the weather if she so wished it. "They _risked_ their _lives_ against their mother. A woman they _despise_. For _you_. You are selfish, weak, whinny, conniving, and _pathetic_."

" _Hey!_ " Elena protests, puffing up like an offended cat about to hiss.

" _No_." Genesis cuts Elena off before she can say anything, eyes flashing in warning. "I have watched as _countless_ worlds have turned on their axis, been made, destroyed, and remade by my Father's hand. And you are _nothing_ but a tiny, insignificant, **_blip_** among this one. And be _thankful_ for my unending mercy, or I would _smite_ you where you stand."

"Now, Elena Gilbert. I offer you **_one_** warning." Genesis stares at Elena evenly. "You come against the Mikaelsons, you will **_fail_**." Genesis goes to turn, her wings fluttering behind her in an ominous wake, like the soldier she was.

"Alaric will wake soon. When he does, for a time he will be his old self. You can say your goodbyes then. And then he will be welcomed to the gates of Heaven where he belongs… Jenna will be waiting. Goodbye, Elena Gilbert. _Pray_ that we do not meet again." Genesis pauses at the entrance of the Salvatore crypt and with a snap the graveyard disappears before her and the Mikaelsons.

"So?" Damon questions from where he had been pacing in front of the fireplace in the Mikaelson mansion, Stefan also waiting for news; after all, Stefan was the one to inform the Mikaelsons and Damon of Esther's return.

"Everything alright?" Damon asks, it wasn't like he was worried, no, of course not; it wasn't like Genesis had suddenly disappeared from the mansion in a blink of existence or anything, that wasn't _suspicious_ or _concerning_ at all.

"Genesis kicked ass!" Kol crows eagerly. "She just swooped in there… All like 'she's beauty, she's grace, she'll smite you in the face'." Kol bounces around making motions with his hands to mimic Genesis appearing in the Salvatore crypts, slamming his mother to the floor, and then smiting her.

"Can you throw him into another portal, Gen?" Damon asks, pointing to Kol.

" _Hey!_ " Kol protests, looking offended.

"So… Esther is gone?" Damon simply makes the conjecture.

"Yes. Gone for good." Genesis replies. "Elena is fine. I couldn't- I couldn't save Alaric. Esther had already completed her spell. I _am_ sorry. I know you were close… But-"

Damon disappears from the Mikaelson mansion before Genesis can finish her sentence.

"He's just-" Stefan excuses his brother. "Alaric is close to us… I'm just going to…" Stefan gestures to the door.

Genesis simply gives the now empty doorway a sympathetic and sober look; she did not revel in death and she did cared for the souls that entered Heaven's gates.

"If it wasn't obvious before-" Elijah offers his regard to Genesis. "We appreciate all you have done for us, Genesis." Elijah walking over to Genesis, his gaze somber and sincere.

"Thank you, Elijah." Genesis smiles at Elijah, sinking into a couch cushion, Finn following Genesis like some lost kitten.

"Damon…" Genesis says softly, walking into the Salvatore Boarding House later that evening. "I'm sorry." She offers her condolences coming up behind Damon as he sits brooding in an armchair in front of the fireplace, drink in hand; it wasn't an unusual position to find the eldest Salvatore in, but it was easy to see that he was brooding and upset about Alaric's death.

"He will be at peace. He will be happy. I made sure of it." Genesis assures arms folding around Damon in a hug.

"Thank you, Gen."

 ** _Sorry for the short chapter! But as one reviewer said... I do like my cliffhangers. ;)_**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**

 ** _And be thankful for my unending mercy, or I would smite you where you stand. ~ It is a testament to my unending mercy that I do not smite you here and now. - Raphael to Castiel and Dean 5x03 "Free to Be You and Me"_**


	25. Q&A Three

**_Another Q &A Time!_**

 ** _1\. The Mikaelson/Archangel!OC story... Yes, definitely... But, in the future!_**

 ** _Plot bunnies are not in the works... But, I am DEFINITELY interested! So, as soon as they start hopping. I will make a story! I've always been interested, but as I said before. A friend of mine challenged me to do this story! So, I happily agreed._**

 ** _2\. A Damon/OC/Niklaus story... I think that would also be fantastic! So much angst! So much sass! Again, no plot bunnies... But, as soon as that happens... I'm sure you'll all see something pop up!_**

 ** _3\. Wow... Ya'll are all eager to know future stories. I actually got this question when I finished up my Ties That Bind series. Would I consider a Mikaelson/OC/Salvatore story... Well, previously I said I didn't think I could do it... Now, I frankly am considering to say, hell... Let's DO IT! Lols. But, let's just put that mountain to the side for now... I think it could be fun!_**

 ** _4\. A story with a Nephilim OC. I would also be up for writing that!_**

 ** _5\. Cas was totally tottering after Genesis in Heaven... I imagine that as well! Hehe. In fact, at some point, I'm sure I'll reference that. And by some point... I mean DEFINITELY. Lols._**

 ** _6\. Finn totally has mommy issues. Tantrums are definitely in the making. Not necessarily how you think. ;)_**

 ** _7\. Based on canon, the only weapon that can kill an Archangel, is their own weapon. Lucifer killed Gabriel with his own weapon, the Archangel's blade. So, Genesis possesses her own Archangel blade. She was referring to the fact she would not give up her blade or reveal it yet._**

 ** _Of course, this doesn't account for other powers such as Amara, God, ect... Just weapons._**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	26. Hammer of the Gods

No One's POV

There were a thousand worlds and universes that their Father had made, yet Michael and Lucifer saw it fit to fight over _one_.

Then, again, Lucifer and Michael were always the childish ones; they fought over _everything_ and were prone to the green-eyed monster of jealousy, whether it be over humans or each other.

Gabriel and Raphael, on the other hand, always seemed to be pushed aside and forgotten.

Genesis was meant to be the peacemaker, she included all of them; in the end, their love for her meant more to them then their petty squabbling.

Oh, how they had fallen so far. Gabriel often wondered how they had gotten to this point.

"You think you own the planet? What gives you the _right?_ " Baldur demands, stepping in front of Lucifer as he blows through the doors of Elysian Fields Hotel.

"No one _gives_ us the right, _we take it_." Lucifer growls, thrusting his hand into Baldur's chest and ripping him apart.

At that, Lucifer throws Baldur to the ground, Kali, the only pagan god left alive, becoming enraged with fire engulfing her arms, enough to throw a large flame of fire at the Archangel, both Sam and Dean jumping for cover behind an overturned table just in time.

Kali's flames dissipate within moments, Lucifer left barely singed, but Lucifer left even more enraged, Lucifer quickly hitting Kali with an uppercut which sends her flying backwards.

"You okay?" Sam asks Dean a little breathlessly.

"Not really. Better late than never, huh?" Gabriel appears next to Dean and Sam, thrusting a copy of a dvd into Dean's chest. "Guard this, with your life."

"Luci, I'm home." Gabriel announces to his brother, head tilting slightly in challenge.

"Not this time." Gabriel opposes his brother, Archangel blade appearing in his hand as Lucifer walks towards him. "Guys!" He calls. "Get her outta here." Gabriel picks up Kali and guides her towards a quickly retreating Sam and Dean.

"Over a girl. Gabriel, really? I mean I knew you were slumming, but I hope you didn't catch anything." Lucifer snarks.

"Lucifer, you're my brother. And I love you. But you are a great big bag of _dicks_."

"Wait, _what_ did you just say to me?" Lucifer pulls up short, staring at his brother as if he can't believe he just spoke to him that way.

"Look at yourself! _Boo hoo!_ Daddy was mean to me, so I'm gonna smash up all his toys."

"Watch your _tone_." Lucifer growls, eyes glowing a little.

"Play the victim all you want. But you and me? We know the truth. Dad loved you best. More than Michael, more than me. Even, maybe, more than Gen… Then, he brought the new baby home and you couldn't _handle_ it. So this is all just one big temper tantrum. Time to _grow up_."

"Gabriel, if you're doing this for Michael..." Lucifer warns, trailing off, both brothers beginning to circle each other, their blades out.

" _Screw_ him. If he were standing here, I'd shiv his ass too."

"You disloyal-" Lucifer hisses, getting offended at Gabriel's words.

"Oh, I'm loyal. _To them!_ " Gabriel gestures vaguely around.

"Who? These so called gods?" Lucifer mocks.

"To people, Lucifer." Gabriel emphasizes.

"So you're willing to die, for a pile of cockroaches. Why?" Lucifer questions, as if not comprehending the thought.

"Because Dad was right. They are better than us." Gabriel answers softly.

"They are broken. _Flawed!_ Abortions." Lucifer growls, waving his hand around.

"Damn right, they're flawed. But a lot of them try. To do better, to forgive. And you should see the Spearmint Rhino! I've been riding the pine a long time. But I'm in the game now, and I'm not on your side, or Michael's. I'm on theirs."

"Brother, don't make me do this." Lucifer shakes his head, looking regretful.

"No one makes us do anything." Gabriel denies.

"I know you think you're doing the right thing, Gabriel. But I know where your heart _truly_ lies." Lucifer talks softly, slowly turning.

A second image of Gabriel is standing behind Lucifer, lunging forward with his Archangel blade, but instead of gaining the upper hand, Lucifer catches Gabriel's arm and stabs his younger brother in the chest.

"Here. Amateur hocus pocus. Don't forget, you learned all your tricks from me, little brother." Lucifer tsks a little, jerking the blade in Gabriel's chest, a burst of grace blasting out from Gabriel a moment later.

Lucifer lays his brother on the ground and casts a look of regret and sadness before walking out; not even Gabriel could stand in his way.

"Not _every_ trick, Luci." Gabriel stands in the shadows of the destroyed hotel, a deep sadness in his gaze as he looks at the image of his broken and fallen body, the image of his body and blackened wings slowly shimmering and fading away, then with a snap, he himself disappears from Elysian Fields Hotel.

There weren't a lot of options left for him to go; Lucifer had just tried to kill him, proving that he would go to all lengths for his quest, the pagan gods were all but decimated by his older brother, not that they would appreciate his presence now that his cover was blow, and he had abandoned Heaven so long ago, so he doubted that Michael or Raphael would welcome him back.

"Gen… I'm _coming_."


	27. Gabriel

No One's POV

"Alright. _You_. **Me**." Damon walks into the living room with a back pack, setting it down rather abruptly, and startling Genesis from where she sits on the couch. " _Hiking_. I know the perfect place to go."

"Sounds fun." Genesis places her book down and rising. "So, where is this _perfect_ place?"

"Surprise." Damon flashes his classic smirk.

"How _mysterious_ , Mr. Salvatore." Genesis playfully cheeks.

"Well, that's me. Mysterious, brooding, sexy… You know, I've got it all." Damon winks.

"Ummm… I don't know about that. Stefan has the hair going for him." Genesis sasses.

"Uh, _excuse_ you." Damon mock gasps.

"I'm just saying." Genesis smirks.

"What do I have going for me?" Stefan jogs down the stairs. "Hey, where are you going?" Stefan asks, looking at the packed back pack.

"Out." Damon offers helpfully.

" _That's_ helpful." Stefan rolls his eyes.

"Well, no where _you're_ invited, Stef. So…" Damon waves a finger.

" _Thanks_." Stefan says flatly, giving his brother a look. "Really appreciate it."

"I'm just saying… If you wanna set up a date, I mean- hang out with Gen, because this is not a date… You set up your own thing… I don't need to set up your play dates. You're a big boy, Stef." Damon waves a hand, hastily correcting his slip of words; because this was _not_ a date, _really_ , it wasn't, he didn't have feelings for Genesis. Which was exactly why he was spending more time with Genesis than Elena, _obviously_.

"Okay, boys." Genesis steps in between them. "Play nice. You're both big boys." She rolls her eyes. "We're going hiking somewhere. We can hang out another time, Stefan."

"Honestly…" Genesis murmurs under her breathe. "You're as bad as _my_ brothers…"

"Well…" Damon drags out. "As _fascinating_ as family drama is… The trails won't hike themselves. So, bye, Stef."

"Yeah… Bye." Stefan says less than enthusiastically, watching as Damon once more all but drags Genesis out to the car, not that it seemed that Genesis needed much persuading, and really, it was his own fault.

"So…" Damon starts, sitting his pack down on a rock that overlooks the valley. "This is nice, right? Nice view?" And he met both literally and figuratively.

"Yeah. It is nice. Thank you for bringing me here, Damon. It's really nice to just have some… _Quiet_." Genesis hums lightly, looking around at the peaceful beauty of one of the many worlds her Father had created; after her Father had greatly limited the angels from coming to other worlds she hadn't gotten to see any of the universes nearly as much as she had as when they were first created.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it, Bambi." Damon smiles. "Here. I even packed us a lunch. I'm nice and thoughtful like that." Damon tosses her a sandwich and apple.

" _Where's my sister?_ " Gabriel demands, appearing in the Mikaelson mansion in a sudden flash of lightning and rumble of Earth shifting as any Archangel would herald, drawn to the Mikaelson mansion by the protective sigils that both the Mikaelson mansion held and the extra sigils that Finn wore; Gabriel would recognize Genesis' work _anywhere_ , across time, across space, across _universes_.

"Who are you?" Niklaus demands, his eyes flashing gold, the Mikaelsons appearing in the living room in a flash.

"Don't play _dumb_ with me. And, don't _lie_ to me. You were her _mark_ like a stamp. You _reek_ of it. It's all over you." Gabriel growls, his blade appearing in his hand in a moment. "Now, I've had a pretty _shitty_ few days… So, _believe_ me… You do **_not_** want to tango with me, buddy. I'll ask _one_ more time… **_Where is my sister?_** "

"Looks like a storm is coming in." Damon hears thunder and lightning begin to rumble, the sky beginning to darken rapidly from where both he and Genesis sit peacefully on their rock outcropping overlooking the valley of the surrounding countryside. "We should head down and get back to the car."

Genesis tilts her head, looking up at the sky; there weren't any clouds a moment ago, and while thunderstorms certainly could come on suddenly, particularly in the South, this was _not_ an act of weather, _no_ , this was something far more _supernatural_ … Rather this was powers much like _hers_ \- her thoughts were cut off by Damon.

"Who the _fuck_ are you?" Damon demands, noticing the figure first, as he was packing up their bag so they could head back, his eyes darkening with veins beginning to show.

" ** _Gabe_** _."_

 ** _You were her mark like a stamp. You reek of it. It's all over you. ~_ _See... The stench of that Impala's all over your overcoat, Angel. – Crowley to Castiel 6x20 "The Man Who Would Be King"_**


	28. One More Trickster

No One's POV

" ** _Gabe_**." Genesis recognizes her brother, her eyes wide as she stares at her brother she hasn't seen in several centuries.

"You _know_ this guy?" Damon demands, waving his hand around.

"Hey, _watch_ it, you _muttonhead!_ " Gabriel growls warningly, his eyes darkening subtly, and eyeing the guy his sister was with more than a little distrustfully; he never liked any guys his sister was with, except his brothers, of course, or the little fledglings his sister always had tottering after her like little ducks.

"Okay, okay. No need to smite anyone!" Genesis rushes between her older brother and Damon. "Damon, this is Gabe… My _brother_. My _older_ brother."

"Gabriel. They call me, _Gabriel_. Which, _you_ can call me." Gabriel states. "Hiya, sugar cakes!" Gabriel's tone turns cheerful as he rushes his sister in a flurry of golden wings and limbs.

"Woah! _Watch the wings_! Gabe!" Genesis shrieks, nearly toppling onto the ground under the weight of her older brother, managing to catch Gabriel as he barrels into her; typical, Gabriel was like an over excited Golden Retriever on steroids all the time. "And, hi, Gabe."

"I'm crushed, Gen. No lost love for your long lost sibling?" Gabriel scolds playfully.

" _Of course_ I missed you, Gabe." Genesis smiles at her older brother.

"Clearly, I'm not the only one slummin' it." Gabriel ruffles his sibling's hair good-naturedly.

"A recent development. And not by choice… Necessarily." Genesis offers in explanation.

"Yeah. I heard." Gabriel taps his head; her yell to Michael had been blasted over the "angel radio", broadcasting it loud and clear for not just Michael, but him and every other angel tuned it at the time.

"Okay, so… What are you doing here, buddy?" Damon asks a bit harshly, clearly irritated that his not-date was interrupted with Genesis.

"Okay. And I think it's time for _you_ to disappear… _Buddy_." Gabriel glares back, fingers snapping, and making the eldest Salvatore disappear in a blink.

" _Gabriel_ …" Genesis whines a little, holding back a small laugh in her voice as she gives her brother a small look; it was such a Gabriel thing to do, she had frankly expected it earlier.

" _What?_ " Gabriel throws his hands up in the hair. "He was annoying me! I didn't send him anywhere bad! I send him to- that place… Where you had wards up…"

"The Mikaelsons?" Genesis offers.

"Uh, yeah… I guess?" Gabriel offers back with a sheepish smile. "I don't know- I didn't hang around to figure it out!"

"You're an ass sometimes."

"Well, is it my fault I wanted quality some time with my little sis?" Gabriel smiles cheekily. "It's only been a few centuries and all."

"I _guess_ not…" Genesis rolls her eyes, but couldn't help the smile that crosses her face; she had missed her older brother. Sure, she was close to all of them, in their unique way, but Gabriel had fled Heaven centuries ago, leaving her with only Michael and Raphael left of her Archangel brothers; it just wasn't the same, although there were legions of the other angels still left in Heaven, the Archangels had a special bond.

"Hey… Wanna go for a flight?" Gabriel suggests, his wings flicking out, then bumping hers playfully.

"Sure. Last one to the mansion is a fledging!" Genesis screams, already darting into the skies with a laugh, and knocking her brother flat on his ass as she expands her raven colored wings with a fluid woosh.

" _By Father_ , Gen!" Gabriel screams back, picking himself up just in time to see her disappear into a burst of light.

"I win!" Genesis touches down in the back of the Mikaelson mansion a few wing beats before her brother.

" _YOU CHEATED!_ " Gabriel screams, glaring half-heartedly at his sister.

"So?" Genesis smirks. "Doesn't matter. I'm still faster. You're losing your touch in your old age, brother."

"Why, I oughta!" Gabriel screeches at his sister, looking offended as he suddenly lunges and tackles his sister to the ground.

"You _take_ that back!" Gabriel screeches as they both roll on the ground together, scuffling and wrestling together, wings flapping and kicking up gusts of wind that rattled the mansion windows like a small wind storm. "I AM _NOT_ OLD!"

"What in the name of-" Niklaus asks bewildered, the Mikaelsons and Damon walking out of the mansion onto the patio to the scene before them; Genesis and Gabriel wrestling and fighting like five-year olds.

"Well…" Genesis giggles between gasps of air.

"I AM _NOT!_ " Gabriel screams.

"Admit it!" Genesis sits on her older brother. " _ADMIT IT!_ " Genesis pins a wing down.

" _OWE!_ " Gabriel wails, wings flapping a little in vain as Genesis continues to pin his down under hers. "Gen, why you gotta be so _mean_ to me?" Gabriel complains, trying again, in vain, to get his wings free of Genesis' hold.

" _ADMIT IT!_ " Genesis demands. "And because… I'm _obviously_ the more superior sibling. Which, you've forgotten in your time away…"

"Fine." Gabriel grumbles, glaring at his sister, and wings flopping back down.

"You are…" Gabriel huffs again. "The most _awesomest_ , most badass, sister in _all_ the universes… Who is never wrong… Now, can you _let me up?_ "

"Umm… I'll think about it." Genesis offers, smiling cheekily.

" _Gen_." Gabriel moans.

"I guess." Genesis hops off her brother lithely.

"Oh, hi." Genesis notices the Mikaelsons and Damon.

" _Hi_." Damon deadpans, still not amused at being angel zapped away by Genesis' older brother.

"Hi mud monkeys!" Gabriel smirks.

" _Gabe_." Genesis sighs and rolls her eyes. "Be _nice_."

"I'll try." Gabriel huffs, his wings flicking slightly with a tick; he may like humans and most of the worlds that his Father had created, but why of _all_ places, did Michael and Raphael chose _this_ world to send his sister to? _Seriously_ , vampires, werewolves, the Originals?

"So… These are the Mikaelsons. Original vampires." Genesis introduces, not that Gabriel didn't already know. "This is my older brother, Archangel Gabriel." She introduces the opposite.

"You're Gen's _brother!?_ Awesome! So, Gen says she'll take me to see a few different worlds. And that she created several constellations and animals. What did you create? Did you create anything?" Kol is the first to pipe up, his words all jumbling together in a ramble as he bounces forward, and beginning to poke around Gabriel like some hyper active squirrel or dog sniffing at something new.

"Woah. What the **_fuck_** do you think you're doing, buddy?" Gabriel flicks his wings back tersely as Kol gets far too close to his golden wings for comfort; grooming and touching wings were reserved for two types of people, mates and close friends, neither of which this _idiot_ was. "No _touchy_." Gabriel glares at Kol, shuffling backwards, and his fingers coming together in a snap as his eyes begin to glow slightly.

"How _attached_ are you to this guy, Gen?" Gabriel asks his sister in Enochian, the language of the angels.

"No smiting, Gabe." Genesis responds to her brother in the same language.

"Maiming? Not even a _little_ zap?" Gabriel bargains, his fingers still ready to snap.

" _No_ , Gabriel. _Honestly_. Who put extra righteous fury in your breakfast this morning?" Genesis asks with a huff.

"Do you seriously let this _idiot_ touch your wings, Gen?" Gabriel waves his hands around instead. "How are you even friends?"

"He grows on you… Like mold. Or bacteria. Or a virus." Genesis offers.

"Uh-huh… Yeah, I'll be the judge of that." Gabriel harrumphs, his hand dropping nonetheless. "No touchy. Got it, you _virus?_ " Gabriel glares at Kol, speaking in English to the youngest Mikaelson brother again.

Genesis smothers a small laugh at Gabriel's various nicknames that he threw around and Kol's wounded puppy look; Kol was going to never leave Gabriel alone now, not only that, Gabriel, whether he admitted it or not, would love Kol, once he realized Kol loved pulling pranks as much as he did. Heaven and Father help them all when that finally happened.

"What just happened?" Damon asks, eyes darting between Gabriel and Genesis confused.

"Above your pay grade, buddy." Gabriel snarks.

"There's _three_ of them…" Elijah mutters, something like dawning horror in his expression and tone.


	29. Brotherly Love

No One's POV

"So… This is where you've been staying? Not too shabby, little sis." Gabriel slings his arm around Genesis in a casual gesture; Damon for the most part doing his best not to want to strangle the older Archangel, simply making a face and wordlessly mocking the older Archangel from behind his back.

"Yeah. Well, that is what happens when you get forcefully thrown from Heaven by Michael and Raphael… And, yes, it is nice." Genesis answers Gabriel's question. "Damon and Stefan have been very kind."

"Yeah, I'mma _kill_ Mikey…" Gabriel growls lowly, his fist clenching a little. "Anyways… This is cute… Really. I mean, it's not Heaven or the Holy City… _But_ , it's cute…" Gabriel shrugs a little as if to convey his mediocre approval.

Damon mocks the older Archangel again, pulling another face as he sets his keys and bag down; seriously, this guy was a pretentious _dickhead_ and he wanted to _strangle_ the guy.

"Be nice, Gabe. _Seriously_. Where are your _manners?_ Has being on Earth Alpha10 _corrupted_ you?" Genesis sighs.

"You can't honestly be _happy_ here, Gen." Gabriel argues.

" _You_ were happy on Alpha10."

"No, I wasn't. I was a coward and you know it." Gabriel sighs, exhaustion in every line of his countenance.

"No, you didn't want to watch the fighting. Because you loved us too much. And I understand." Genesis replies softly.

"Well, I'm glad someone does." Gabriel offers a bit bitterly. "Anyways, enough about the past. You wanna blow this popsicle stand, sugar?"

"And… Go _where_ , exactly?" Genesis raises an eyebrow.

"I don't know. Anywhere. The universes are _ours_ , little sis!" Gabriel bounces a little, his arms stretching out wide in invitation.

"I don't know, Gabe…" Genesis waivers, clearly hesitant to leave, but not really able to specifically understand the feeling behind why she was hesitant to leave.

"Hey, what's going on-" Stefan jogs downstairs, hearing the commotion and another voice he didn't recognize; Damon hadn't told him of anyone else coming over.

"Oh… Hello there, _hottie_." Gabriel waggles his eyebrows suggestively.

" _Gabriel!_ " Genesis actually sighs and smacks her forehead; _honestly_ , her brother, he was the _worst_ sometimes.

"Uh… Hi?" Stefan chokes a little, darting a look between Damon, Genesis, and Gabriel, obviously completely confused as to why there was a _strange_ _guy_ in his house and why he was making a _pass_ at him.

"This is _Stefan_ , Gabriel." Genesis emphasizes.

"Oh… The younger brother…" Gabriel nods, looking between Genesis, Damon, and Stefan, a few things dawning on him in the moment; he wondered if the _muttonheads_ had figured it out and if his little sister had, from the looks of things, _none_ of them had. By Father, this was _hilarious,_ really _comedic **gold**_.

"Okay, okay… I see you're not sold on the first idea… So, since you seem to have a little _attachment_ to this town…" Gabriel bargains, throwing out a few subtle hints, hinting both to the Original who had somehow _imprinted_ on her like a baby animal and on the two _morons_ who Father had apparently _ordained_ as her _mates_. "For some _weird_ reason… Then, I have a little prime real estate I nabbed up. Just you and me, kicking back. You know, relaxing, having some fun! Let's show em' a little Archangel power!" Gabriel punches his sister in the arm good-naturedly.

"I don't think this town can survive _you_ , Gabe." Genesis deadpans.

"Okay, I _resent_ that, first of all, Gen." Gabriel holds up a finger. "And, second… Just you and me. Like the good ol' times!"

"But-" Genesis, cuts her brother off. "That does sound nice."

"Great, sugar cakes!"

"Wait… I'm confused." Stefan looks between Genesis and Gabriel. "What's going on? Who is this guy?" Stefan questions.

"Of course you would be, mate." Gabriel grins a bit shark-like. "But we won't hold that against you for being a little slow. It's a good thing you're so pretty."

" _GABE!_ " Genesis sighs.

" _Ciao_ , Salvatores." Gabriel snaps, making both his sister and himself disappear.

"So… Little sis." Gabriel smirks, the smirk telling Genesis he was up to something or knew something she didn't, snapping them into a massive mansion on the outskirts of Newton County, the county Mystic Falls was a part of. "When _exactly_ were you going to tell me those two _knuckleheads_ were your mates?"


	30. Party Time

No One's POV

" _GOOD MORNING, LITTLE SISTER!_ " Gabriel pounces on his sister, his wings fluffing out wide as he practically tackles his sister on her bed, and rolling them both to the floor.

" _GABRIEL!_ " Genesis shoots up in her bed, nearly falling off her bed and getting tangled in her sheets. " _By Father_ , I swear… I'm going to _kill_ you… Or put honey in your wings…" Genesis glares at her brother, managing to free herself from her bed sheets.

"You love me, sugar!" Gabriel bounces on his sister's bed.

"Why in, _Father's name_ \- what in Lucifer's _domain_ is _wrong_ with you? Did Dad _drop_ you too many times as a fledgling?" Genesis asks, giving her brother an exasperated look.

"We're gonna have a party!" Gabriel announces.

"What?" Genesis asks dumbfounded. "Wait- what?"

" _A party_!" Gabriel crows excitedly.

"I think… You ate too much candy, Gabe." Genesis points out.

" _Never_. That's not possible, sugar cakes." Gabriel denies with a shake of his head. "But a party… Yeah, I invited all your friends. Those Salvatore hotties… Your newest little snuggle kitten… He seems like a bore, but whatever… And the rest of the Mikaelsons. A few others… I don't know. Things happen… Hey, maybe, you can hook me up with the blondie, Original, hottie with legs…" At that, Gabriel wiggles his eyebrows.

"Ummm… First of all, Nik will probably kill you for looking at Bekah, if Bekah doesn't do it _first_." Genesis offers. "Second, don't objectify her. That's _rude_. And last, Finn is nice. So, _don't_ antagonize him… Honestly, Gabe. Do we need to lay some ground rules here?" Genesis simply sighs a little.

"Fine. I'll play nice with your newest kid…" Gabriel rolls his eyes. " _But you know_ , little Castiel isn't gonna be happy that mommy brought home a new child and booted him out of the nest."

"Castiel will be fine. He's be on his own for centuries. He knows that he's my Little Duck."

" _That_ , little sis, is going to bite you in your ass." Gabriel replies, pointing a finger at his sister.

"Oh, _bite me_." Genesis sasses back.

"What are we doing here, Elijah?" Niklaus questions as they drive up to the rather luxurious mansion of Gabriel and Genesis, which was by far grander and more elegant than the Mikaelsons; Niklaus wasn't envious or resentful, no, _not at all_.

"Well, Niklaus, when the two oldest, deadliest, and more powerful beings move next door, you welcome them with a smile." Elijah offers. "So, shall we?"

"Well, at least we know who we're borrowing that cup of sugar from." Niklaus snarks with an eye roll as they both step out of the car and walk up to the front door.

"Hello, welcome to our humble abode!" Gabriel flourishes dramatically, opening the door to welcome the Mikaelson family, music already blaring from speaks within the house. "Come on in! The party is hoppin' already!"

"Hi guys!" Genesis smiles, standing behind her brother.

" _Gen_." Finn practically flies into Genesis like some lost pup, ignoring Gabriel to latch onto Genesis.

"Hello Finn." Genesis answers fondly.

" _Momma's boy_." Niklaus coughs under his breathe with an eye roll.

"Thank you for inviting us." Elijah offers diplomatically.

"Hey! Looks like we're just in time for the party!" Damon walks up on the steps, Stefan right behind his brother, looking slightly brooding.

"Yep! Just in time." Gabriel cheers, ushering everyone in, several people, including Mayor Lockwood, and Sheriff Forbes, already there.

"I couldn't stop him…" Genesis offers, following her brother back into the main area of their house, much like the Mikaelson mansion a large ballroom area.

"So much for a small house warming party, huh?" Damon comments, holding a gift basket.

"You have _no_ idea…" Genesis sighs. "Gabe's a bit like a hurricane."

"Oh, a gift. Yeah, why don't I take that from you? Give you two time to _talk_." Gabriel flits over to Genesis and Damon, winking at his sister in an exaggerated gesture.

Genesis was going to _murder_ her older brother with his own Archangel blade… _Really_ , she was.

She vividly remembered the awkward and frank conversation she had with Gabriel last night regarding the Salvatore brothers; first, her own disbelief and shock, then, her brother's blunt explanation, followed by his gloating and teasing.

Genesis realized that really she only had her herself to blame, however, she should have noticed _days_ ago. She put that up to the fact that her grace hadn't been up to full power until recently, and with all the chaos and events that surrounded this small town, well, she obviously had other things to concern herself with.

Gabriel was never going to let her live this down, not in a _millennium_ of years.

"I will _stab_ you with your own Archangel blade, big brother." Genesis hisses in Enochian, giving him a glare.

Gabriel simply smirks and flounces off to go socialize elsewhere.

"So…" Damon whistles a bit awkwardly, rocking back on his heels as if attempting to start a conversation, but not knowing how.

"Ugh. I need a _drink_. Or something… _Please_ tell me there is alcohol." Rebekah walks in to the Mikaelson mansion.

"You're underage, aren't you?" Damon smirks as the blonde Original passes by, having just come in from school with Kol; today had been a rare day where both could actually pretend to be teenagers and _attend_ school, of course, both of them were older than the adolescent teenagers they pretended to be, but it meant they could stay in Mystic Falls longer.

"Oh, _bite me_ , Damon." Rebekah snaps back, her sights set on the champagne passing by on a platter.

"School that bad, Bekah?" Genesis asks, genuinely concerned.

"Horrible. That doppelwhore is so annoying." Rebekah complains tossing back a glass full of champagne before grabbing another one. "I want to rip her _throat_ out with my _teeth_. She's such a prissy little _bitch_ … I swear, she thinks the entire world is hers and revolves around her…"

"Is there anything _good_ that happened at school?" Genesis questions.

"Yeah, well… There's this new girl or something… She came into town. April… Something…" Rebekah says a bit offhandedly. "She's a bit quiet. She's got _horrible_ fashion taste. But, I mean…" Rebekah sort of trails off.

"Well, maybe she could use a friend." Genesis suggests.

"Friends have never been my strong suit. The last one I thought I had stabbed me in the back. _Literally_." Rebekah comments a bit bitterly.

"You never know until you try. That what's being human all about, Bekah. You wanted a teenage experience, right?" Genesis offers.

"I guess." Rebekah replies doubtfully.

"And, I bet April could use a friend too." Genesis offers back.

"Hey, Gen!" Gabriel calls from across the room.

" _Ugh_." Genesis mutters under her breathe. "I better go before my brother does something stupid… Just think about it, Bekah."

 ** _"Well, Niklaus, when the two oldest, deadliest, and more powerful beings move next door, you welcome them with a smile." Elijah offers. "So, shall we?"_**

 ** _"Well, at least we know who we're borrowing that cup of sugar from." Niklaus snarks with an eye roll as they both step out of the car and walk up to the front door. ~_**

 ** _Mayor Lockwood: I'm the mayor, Damon. When the oldest, deadliest, family of vampires moves into your town, you welcome them with a smile._**

 ** _Damon: Hmm, Well at least you know who you're borrowing that cup of sugar from._**

 ** _\- Mayor Lockwood and Damon conversation 3x14 "Dangerous Liaisons"_**

 ** _I adore Gabriel... I'm just saying. He's awesome!_**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**

 ** _P.S As you can see we have now jumped into s4 of TVD._**


	31. See You Again

No One's POV

"But- I thought you…" Genesis trails off as Gabriel and her walk through the back forest of Mystic Falls together. "I thought you were here to stay… I thought you wanted to be together again, like before." Genesis says in a small voice, barely managing to hold her disappointment back; perhaps it was foolish, only the thoughts of a younger sibling, to believe that her siblings could ever be together again, leading Heaven together, as they once were millenniums ago.

"Oh, you know me, sugar cakes." Gabriel nudges his sister lightly in the wing. "I'm not one to stay in one place for long. I'm a free spirit. The universes are too big. Too much out there left to explore!"

"I just thought…" Genesis begins, before trailing off again. "Will you come back?" Genesis asks instead, deciding to focus on perhaps a slightly different subject.

"Of course, sugar. You couldn't keep me away if you tried." Gabriel smiles at his sister, throwing an arm around his sister and tugging her into him for a hug.

Genesis couldn't help but smile, nudging her brother back playfully.

"Are you sure you're not leaving because Rebekah is ignoring your cheesy attempts to woo her?"

"Speak for yourself, little sis." Gabriel gasps dramatically, pushing his sister teasingly. "My romantic gestures and exploits are _legendary!_ I'll woo the pants off of Rebekah… Just watch! This- this is just a small hiccup."

"Of course. Just keep on convincing yourself of that. Whatever helps you sleep at night, big brother." Genesis teases right back, pushing Gabriel.

"I will." Gabriel sniffs haughtily.

Genesis laughs at her brother, leaning into him a little.

"I'll miss you, Gabe." Genesis sobers up.

"I'll miss you too, Gen." Gabriel promises. "But I'll be back before you know it. It'll be like I was never gone, sugar cakes! Keep those knuckleheads in line for me, sweet'm." And with that, Gabriel disappeared.

Genesis dropped to the forest floor in a rather ungraceful heap, hands slamming down hard as a blast of grace wiped out a 400 meter radius around her, her yell echoing off the nearby surroundings; all that was left was flattened trees, a whisper of wind, and utter silence in the wake of Genesis' grief-filled rage.

A snap of a branch had Genies on the offensive a moment later.

"I'm sorry." Stefan holds his hands up immediately. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you…" He offers a bit awkwardly, standing a few feet away.

"Oh… Stefan." Genesis relaxes at the sight of the youngest Salvatore brother.

"I just… I heard something… I was out here thinking… And…" Stefan explains.

"No, it's- it's fine, Stefan." Genesis rises from the ground and bushes herself off.

"Are you alright?" Stefan steps forward.

"Gabe, he left." Genesis offers.

"I'm sorry." Stefan replies, not knowing what else to offer; he didn't spend much time with Genesis, mostly because of his brother, Damon.

"He says he'll be back… But…" Genesis trails off. "I spent millenniums attempting to make my family whole again. To be the peace maker between my older brothers… Most of the time, I think I failed…" She confesses.

"You know, I was the one that forced Damon to turn into a vampire. He didn't want to." Stefan offers. "And, when he woke… He was _so_ angry." Stefan continues. "But, the thought of centuries without him… It was selfish. Things haven't been the same between us since."

"The point is… I know all about being a crappy younger sibling. In fact, if there was an award. I'd probably get it." Stefan jokes a little. "You are _not_ one, Genesis."

"Thank you, Stefan." Genesis smiles.

"You're welcome, Genesis." Stefan smiles back, picking a lone wild flower and holding it out to Genesis.

"Have you told Damon why you did it?" Genesis asks after a few moments of silence, now sitting with Stefan on a large rock. "I mean, centuries ago?"

"I did then. Or, I tried."

"That doesn't count. He was angry then. Try again. You never know… Maybe he'll be more open to listening now. Don't let millenniums of years pass like my siblings, Stefan." Genesis whirls the flower between her fingers. "Family is too valuable to let pride or anger or to worry about the what ifs get between... Michael and Lucifer lost sight of that."

"I will, Genesis." Stefan promises.

 ** _I am back... Hopefully... Haha._**

 ** _And yes... I am pairing Gabriel and Rebekah together! (:_**

 ** _And may I say, it's about damn time Stefan got some time with Gen? Lols._**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	32. Hunter of the Five

No One's POV

In many ways, Connor both hated and loved what he had become. It was both a blessing and a curse. Becoming one of the Five is what saved him upon coming home from his deployment in Afghanistan, kept him going when his memories and PTSD got too much to bear. But, on the other hand, he hated it, the fury, the energy, the curse of knowing the monsters in the dark, and the legacy he had to continue, the fight he fought alone.

The Hunter he had crossed paths with in the hot, godforsaken, sands of Afghanistan, had left only so much to go on, leaving him feeling bitter about the crusade he fought.

That said, coming upon Mystic Falls was like stumbling upon a treasure trove for a Hunter. The town was teeming with vampires, werewolves, and other creatures, all happily flaunting themselves under the noses of the humans that lived there. It was his noble duty to eradicate them.

It would take all of his well-honed training, determination, and skills to accomplish this task he was sure. He wouldn't fail… This was war.

"Hey Elena, I got your text. What is it you need?" Stefan slides into a booth in the Mystic Falls Grill.

"I was thinking… About the Mikaelsons." Elena begins. "With- with Alaric gone, the stakes gone… Everything. All our options to getting them are gone." Elena explains further.

"Expect one." Elena leans closer as if afraid someone was listening in; that wasn't completely unfounded, Niklaus always had hybrids around. "The new girl… Angel. _Genesis_."

"Wait, what? _Are you crazy!?_ " Stefan nearly growls. "No, Elena. Absolutely _not!_ " Stefan leans back, looking at Elena like she's lost her mind.

"For multiple reasons. Just _no_." Stefan says firmly, he was right; but mainly starting with the fact that she was his mate, even if she didn't know it.

"Stefan, just listen-" Elena tries.

" _No_ , Elena! This is crazy!" Stefan rises, voice a little louder. "This will get you killed. You're my friend, Elena. And I'm not going to watch this or be a part of it. _Stop_ , before you get yourself killed." At that, Stefan walks out of the Grill, both unaware of the Hunter that sat in the corner of the bar listening.

 ** _Yep... This is a sort of filler. But, also not... It's an important scene between Elena & Stefan._**

 ** _Also, as Fanfictionqueen306 says, Connor can't just fall out of a plot hole portal... Haha._**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	33. Cat & Mouse (Part One)

No One's POV

Being a solider had given Connor patience, perseverance, and persistence. And, he had learned in the week he had been in the festering, cesspool that was Mystic Falls, he would need all of it, in order to tackle this new enemy.

An _angel_. If there was such a thing. The journals the previous Hunter had left mentioned nothing of the sort, not that the previous Hunter knew everything, but it was a place to start. Other journals he had found talked of ethereal beings of light and beauty that walked the Earth centuries ago.

Connor was even _less_ sure of that. This being, whatever it was, was constantly around the likes of vampires. Surely an angel would see the monsters for what they were?

Being an angel, an Archangel at that, gave one an immense power, power beyond comprehension of mere mortals; thus, it was easy for Genesis to know she was being tracked, stalked, _hunted_.

The newest resident to Mystic Falls was a Hunter, one of the legendary Five. A group that had existed for centuries. Created by a descended of Qetsiyah in order to fulfill the long-standing feud between her, Silas, and Amara.

The angels did not interfere. _Much_. Fallen angels over the millenniums had walked the Earth, of course, defying Michael's orders. But it was not Genesis' job, or Raphael's, to sweep up after them unless their existence had put Heaven at risk.

However, Genesis would, if the newest Hunter posed a threat to her, her friends, or the Earth.

And, it was now she current found herself standing with the Salvatores and the Mikaelsons across from the Mystic Falls Grill.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" Damon demands, walking up to the half-assembled group. "Sherriff Forbes just called me about an explosion? _Seriously_ , what the hell?"

"Yeah…" Genesis nods towards the Grill. "In there."

"No… I didn't notice." Damon snarks, noticing the debris that had flown outward by the blast.

"April's in there." Rebekah states.

"Didn't realize you cared so much, Blondie." Damon snarks more.

"It's the only reason. So shut your mouth." Rebekah snaps back, looking annoyed to have her friendships questioned.

"Okay, Damon. Really _not_ helpful right now." Genesis offers, before they can snip more, obviously the snark a way that Damon dealt with high tension or emotions.

"Right… Sorry." Damon offers a bit flippantly, but falls silent.

"Do we know what caused this?" Elijah asks, as ever, the calm and collected one of the Mikaelson family.

"I did." Genesis answers deftly, not even bothering with skirting around the issue; she knew exactly what the Hunter was trying to do.

" _What!?_ " Damon inflects.

"Connor, the one in there… He's one of the Five. A Hunter. He's been hunting me all week." Genesis explains a little plainly. "He tried to draw me out. It didn't work."

Niklaus sort of growls under his breathe; their entire family had tangled with the Five in the early 12th century and only because of Niklaus' Hybrid nature did they survive.

"I see." Elijah frowns. "We thought they were no longer alive. We believed we eradicated their entire line."

"Not exactly." Genesis offers a little deadpan, Finn now plastered to her side, apparently even more worried than he was before about the danger they had avoided, but were still in the crosshairs of.

"Alright… Well, what's the plan? Is anyone else in there besides April?" Stefan asks, much like Elijah, the more rational one between him and Damon.

"Can we even get close enough to find out? Or are we gonna get shot?" Damon questions with a little snark.

"I can." Genesis offers.

" _No!_ " Both Stefan and Damon both shout at the same time, while Finn simply makes a noise of protest, clinging to Genesis like a wet limpet.

"That is a _terrible_ idea, Bambi." Damon exclaims, looking at Genesis like she's lost her mind. "Have you lost your mind!? You're the one he wants!"

"And I'm an Archangel. In case you've forgotten. Unless he has the White Oak stakes… Not that those can hurt me… I doubt he poses much of a threat to me. He has a _hostages_. _Innocents_. At least one." Genesis points out, looking at both Salvatores a little unimpressed. "I'm flattered you're so concerned for my safety. But, it's unneeded."

"Then do it for Finn." Damon gestures, waving his hand around at the eldest Original that's currently plastered to Genesis' side.

"Well, looks like there's a _party!_ " Gabriel suddenly pops up, making Damon most _certainly_ **not** startle like a cat caught in a rain storm; he had only been gone for a short while, but what can he say, he did miss his younger sister. "What's crackin', sugar cakes!? Did you miss me?" He asks cheerfully, smiling at his sister.

"Like a hole in the head." Damon mutters under his breathe.

"Wasn't asking _you_ , buddy." Gabriel responds, hearing the eldest Salvatore, and making a face at him before turning back to his sister.

"Alright…" Connor mutters a little to himself, pulling things out of his bag. "First, if you're going to be a Hunter… You need to learn a few things, kid." Connor now turns his attention to Jeremy; he wasn't going to be like the previous Hunter, leaving on a few journals, but nothing else.

"What- what is all that?" Jeremy asks, clearly alarmed.

"You pick up some tips in the Hunter's trade. Here, come take a look at my handy work. The fluid is derived from werewolf toxin. Trip the wire, bomb goes off, nails deliver a lethal dose into the bloodstream. I've got lots of tricks…"

"And what's the point? What do you get out of all this?" Jeremy challenges.

"You know, I used to think that there was no 'get'; that I was just supposed to do. Kill vampires. That was until I realized that the mark held the answer to why I'm the way I am. The more I kill, the more it grows and once it's complete, I'll know my story and – and all of this will have meant something." Connor explains.

"Alright now. You two, get in the back. Get up! Move!" Connor shouts and gestures harshly to Matt and April. "We're going to have a visitor soon."

"And, before you think about any other exits, I got every door rigged. Got it?" Connor threatens.

April simply gets up, crying loudly, while Matt gets up silently, gently grabbing April to guide her towards the back.

"And you- you may be a potential Hunter… But if you make one move, I'll break all twenty seven bones in your hand." Connor threatens to Jeremy.

"They're not all bad, you know. Some of them, they're my friends." Jeremy says quietly. "One of them is my sister. My family."

"Your friends, huh? Yeah, I had a friend like that once. She got turned by this vampire I was hunting. He thought it would be ironic."

"What happened to her?"

"I didn't want to hurt her. She promised that she would keep it under control, but... A vampire's like a loaded gun. Eventually it's gonna go off." Connor explains somewhat passively. "That's why I got this." Connor shows Jeremy the tattoo near his elbow.

"So, you killed your own friend!?" Jeremy looks horrified.

"Listen, if you're gonna be like me, you need to understand. Vampires kill humans, hunters kill vampires." Connor punctuates firmly, giving Jeremy a look as if he was a mentor or big brother imparting some life lesson.

"Now, you just sit tight… Not that you could go anywhere." Connor points down to the pressure-sensitive matt that Jeremy had unknowingly walked on. "I've got a hunt to finish." And with that, Connor walks towards the front of the Grill to walk outside to confront the person/monster he was attempting to lure in the first place.


	34. Cat & Mouse (Part Two)

No One's POV

"Look, I have to go in…" Genesis argues again, having heard Connor's plans from inside the Mystic Falls Grill. "Connor has _three_ people. Matt Donovan, Jeremy Gilbert, and April Young. And he doesn't care who he hurts so long as he gets what he wants…"

"There _has_ to be another way… Look, we can- we can use the old Lockwood tunnels." Damon tries to persuade or think of some other way without putting Genesis in the crossfire.

"There's no time, Damon." Genesis shakes her head. "Connor has every exit trapped, there is no way for them to make an escape, and he's planning something else. I couldn't quite make it out. There isn't any other option."

"Damon's right, Genesis…" Stefan offers. "There's gotta be something-"

"No, there isn't. Gabe can back me up if I need it."

"Of course, sugar cakes! Just like the old days! It'll be like the Persia War all over again!" Gabriel smirks.

"You and I remember the Persia War very differently…" Genesis snorts.

"No, Bambi… Just _no_. Come on, Elijah, Klaus. Did you say you had tangled with one of these guys before? Someone back me up here." Damon turns to one of the Originals for back up, and wow, times had certainly changed if he was actually allying himself with one of the Mikaelsons or asking for their advice.

"Oh… Look at that…" Gabriel comments, the door of the Mystic Falls Grill opening slowly. "Looks like there's no need…"

"You know… I've watched you… I've heard rumors of what you are… An _angel_." Connor says, walking out, his stride over confident and smug. "Not that I believe that. But if so, you associate with the wrong sort of type… Let one _cling_ to you like a child to its mother. So, are you going to hide behind those _monsters_ all day? Mindless beasts? Or are you going to face me?" Connor challenges.

Genesis merely turns, her face impassively blank, but clearly intent on rising to the challenge.

"Well, _shit_ …" Gabriel just says. "Gen's gonna _kill_ him. We about to see an **_ass_** _kicking_ …" He inflects, watching his sister begin to stride towards the Hunter with clear intent, like a soldier walking into battle.

"Wait… She needs a beat with this." Gabriel all but cheers for his sister, his fingers coming together with a snap, music coming from their Father or Heaven only _knows_ where.

Trumpets sound as Genesis walks forward with a confident step.

 _It's time for me to take it,  
I'm the boss right now.  
Not gonna fake it,  
Not when you go down.  
'Cause this is my game,  
And you better come to play._

 _I used to hold my freak back,  
Now I'm letting go.  
I make my own choice,  
Bitch, I run this show.  
So leave the lights on,  
No, you can't make me behave._

Genesis' Archangel blade appears in her hand with a flick, her eyes glowing with her grace, as she merely tilts her lips in a small smirk, practically baiting Connor to make the first move.

"I'm not your average hunt, you know." Genesis challenges with a tilt of her head.

"And, I'm not your average Hunter."

Connor charges, much like a bull charging, full of raw energy, power and force; Genesis dodged easily, barely needing to prepare, the attack easy, and with little strategy to it, her blade twirling in her hand, and her body twisting elegantly as she parried and deflected the blow, it was like playing cat and mouse, it was fledgling play.

"Is that all?" Genesis merely tilts her head, a challenging look that Lucifer would have worn, her blade spinning in her hand.

If anything, that made Connor angrier, not that she didn't know that; she was goading him, toying with him, pushing him to his limits, testing him, and then she'd go for the striking blow.

 _So you say I'm complicated,  
That I must be outta my mind.  
But you've had me underrated,  
Rated, rated._

 _What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being,  
What's wrong with being confident?  
What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being,  
What's wrong with being confident?_

Connor charged again, this time, faster, his strategy different, falling back to his training as a solider; he fought with a style of Krav Maga and Western Boxing the army taught, pairing his style easily with the use of his cuff stakes, vervain soaked gloves, and a gun loaded with specially carved bullets meant to incapacitate any vampire or werewolf.

 _It's time to get the chains out,  
Is your tongue tied up?  
'Cause this is my ground,  
And I'm dangerous.  
And you can get off,  
But it's all about me tonight._

Despite his military training, strategies, and learned tactics, Connor was no match for Heaven's _fiercest_ weapon; it took a moment, a split second, and with an elegant twist of her wrist Genesis found her mark, her Archangel blade slamming down into the Hunter's chest, her grace blazing through her eyes, burning blinding white with Heaven's power.

 _So you say I'm complicated,  
That I must be outta my mind.  
But you've had me underrated,  
Rated, rated._

 _What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being,  
What's wrong with being confident?  
What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being,  
What's wrong with being confident?_

" _Damn_ , sis." Gabriel is the first to mutter anything.

Genesis simply smirks at her brother, rising from where she had knelt over the Hunter's fallen body, taking her blade from where it stuck out from the Hunter and snapping it away with her powers.

"What? Did you underestimate me?" Genesis questions.

"Me? _Never_. These knuckleheads, most definitely." Gabriel motions to the Mikaelsons and Salvatores who are staring at Genesis with poorly concealed shock and wonder.

"Hmm. Well, they should know better by now." Genesis gives them a look, particularly Niklaus.

"You just- just-" Damon says rather inelegantly, making a few aborted gestures with his hands as if to gesture to the fight or what Genesis just did. "And then-"

"Yes. And now we have no Hunter problem." Genesis answers for Damon, nodding a bit fondly.

"Are you _always_ this elegant and articulate, buddy?" Gabriel teases the eldest Salvatore, a sassy grin on his face and mischief in his expression.

"Connor is at peace. As he should have been before the Mark and the curse of the Five took over. And, he is among friends. As warriors of your land should be. Honored in the ranks of Heaven. And the hostages are free. All safe and sound." She fills in for the rest of Damon or any of the other's potential questions.

"You just killed one of the Five, love." Niklaus finally manages to put together. "Are we going to have you hallucinating and attempting to kill us all?"

Genesis simply gives the Original Hybrid an unimpressed look, by now, Finn managing to gravitate back towards Genesis, cuddling up under her wing as if to assure himself of her safety.

"I'm an Archangel… Have you learned nothing from this ordeal, Niklaus?" Genesis replies.

"Well, it never helps to be too cautious, love…" Niklaus offers back.

"The answer is no, Nik." Genesis answers, fluffing her wing a little for Finn as he curls closer to Genesis, clearly displeased at his younger brother's questioning, if the protective and displeased look he was shooting Niklaus was anything to go by.

"It's a reasonable question, brother." Niklaus shoots Finn a look back.

"Children these days." Gabriel jokes, looking between Niklaus and Finn.

"Well, then…" Stefan interjects carefully, wanting to put this mess firmly behind him. "I guess… We're… Done here?"

" _Gen_ …" A familiar voice calls, one Genesis would recognize anywhere, tone both a childish plea as if calling for a mother, and a whisper of holy reverence, a figure appearing in the middle of the street. " _Genesis_."

"You just _had_ to jinx us, didn't you, hot stuff?" Gabriel groans, giving a look to the youngest Salvatore.

" _Castiel_."

 ** _Just like the old days! It'll be like the Persia War all over again!" Gabriel smirks._**

 ** _"You and I remember the Persia War very differently…" Genesis snorts. ~_**

 ** _Black Window: Just like Budapest all over again._**

 ** _Hawkeye: You and I remember Budapest very differently. - Black Widow and Hawkeye in "Avengers"_**

 ** _We about to see an ass kicking… ~ We're about to get our asses whooped! - Chief Master Sergeant Epps "Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen"_**

 ** _Confident ~ Demi Lovato_**


	35. Point of No Return

No One's POV

It started as a simple, mostly ordinary day with the Winchesters, two humans who Castiel now considered his friends; it hadn't started out that way, of course, the Winchesters were his _orders_ , those he was tasked to _protect_ , a task Michael had given him directly.

He had been so proud; _Genesis_ , had been so proud of him.

But now, Castiel had chosen humanity over his own brethren; he had turned from Michael, from his own garrison, from Heaven completely, a choice he did not take lightly. He believed it to be the right one, for neither Michael nor Lucifer were right; their Father wanted them to care for humanity, to shepherd it, to be their care takers, not destroy it.

Castiel often doubted his mission, his new undertaking that he alone had assigned himself, not Michael; he often wondered and contemplated if Genesis would be proud of him, the youngest Archangel and Heaven's Commander, whom he had always been closest to and admired.

But, Genesis was no longer in Heaven, he had heard it himself, she was _gone_ ; to places unknown and out of reach, he was truly alone now, and he felt it more than ever, the weight of the universes and worlds on his back.

"Cas, you okay?" Sam asks, looking at Castiel worried from where he sits at the table in Bobby's study, Castiel suddenly grasping his head and hunching over in pain.

"No." Castiel simply answers in his plain sort of way of his.

"What's wrong?" Sam questions confused.

"Something's happening." Castiel answers, clearly listening in on what Dean would term "angel radio".

"Where?" Dean questions, tone and expression serious, but instead, Castiel only disappears, wind rustling and papers thrown around.

Appearing in a clearing, Castiel kneels in a clearing of fallen trees, the ground pulsing, but before he could touch it, is attacked; the attack is sudden, a blade coming at him fast and blurred, his assailant another angel, leaving him little time to counter before he's twisting away from his own blade that had gotten taken from him in the struggle, now in his attacker's hand.

Castiel is able to stop both his own blade and his assailant's blade from hitting him, twisting free in a move Genesis had taught him so many millenniums ago; twirling his blade in his hand, he steps back, reorienting himself before preparing himself to fight.

He wasn't prepared for another angel to come from behind, but in another quick twist and doge executing moves that Genesis had taught him, the first angel is killed, and Castiel turning on the second angel and stabbing him directly in the grace, wings imprinted on the ground with a blast of grace.

"Help." Castiel calls out, appearing suddenly within Bobby's house.

"Boys!" Bobby calls out as Castiel lays Adam down on a cot.

"Who is it?" Bobby asks.

"That's our brother." Sam answers, walking back in the study with Dean, both looking shocked.

"Wait a minute. Your brother? Adam?" Bobby questions, clearly startled and confused at what the hell was going on.

"Cas, what the hell?" Dean demands.

"Angels." Is Castiel's simple answer.

"Angels? Why?" Sam asks, the more rational one.

"I know one thing for sure. We need to hide him now." Castiel's reply is urgent as he immediately wards Adam with Enochian symbols on his ribs.

"Where am I?" Adam wakes up from his jolted, restless sleep with a start.

"It's okay. Just relax, you're safe." Sam calms, his hands held up in an "I won't hurt you" gesture.

"Who the hell are you?" Adam demands immediately.

"You're going to find this a little... A lot crazy, but we're actually your brothers." Dean begins, walking into the room and leaning on the door frame a distance away.

"It's the truth. John Winchester was our father, too. See, I'm Sam-"

"Yeah, and I'm sure that's Dean. I know who you are." Adam cuts them off, not wanting to listen to anything his two elder brothers have to say.

"How?" Sam asks, raising a brow.

"They warned me about you." Adam shrugs, seeming unconcerned.

"Who did?" Dean questions a little more urgently.

"The angels. Now where the hell is Zachariah?" Adam demands.

"So why don't you just tell us everything? Start from the beginning." Dean says gruffly, clearly a bit annoyed.

"Well, I was dead and in Heaven. 'Cept it—it uh, kinda looked like my prom and I was making out with this girl, her name was Kristin McGee-"

"Yeah, that sounds like heaven. Did you get to third base?" Dean questions, a smirk on his face, his posture a little more relaxed at Adam's words.

"Just uh, just keep going." Sam gestures for his brother to shut up.

"Well, these… These angels, they popped out of nowhere, and they tell me that I—I'm chosen." Adam continues.

"For what?"

"To save the world." Adam answers like it's obvious.

"How you gonna do that?" Dean questions.

"Oh, me and some Archangel are going to kill the Devil." Adam answers with a shrug.

"What Archangel?" Dean questions, clearly alarmed that Adam wasn't more concerned about the whole thing.

"Michael. I'm his uh, sword or vessel or something, I don't know." Adam answers, looking at the beer he was given; he really wasn't given much more information from Zachariah so he wasn't clear what was going to happen, only that he'd get to see his mother again.

"Well, that's insane." Dean promptly answers, looking at his half-brother shocked.

"Not necessarily." Castiel finally speaks, having been silent the entire time, and standing in the far corner of the room.

"How do you mean?" Dean turns to Castiel.

"Maybe they're moving on from you, Dean." Castiel shrugs, but not particularly believing it, but a small shred of hope buried deep in his grace; Michael was known for his strategy and his relentless drive.

"Well, that doesn't make sense." Dean replies.

"He is John Winchester's bloodline, Sam's brother. It's not perfect, but it's possible." Castiel simply answers; nothing made sense to Castiel, nothing on Earth Alpha10, he was constantly confused by human customs, constantly confused if this was his Father's will, and he felt lost.

"Well, you gotta be kidding me." Dean exclaims.

"Why would they do this?" Sam questions out loud.

"Maybe they're desperate. Maybe they _wrongly_ assumed Dean would be brave enough to withstand them." Castiel shrugs with ambivalence.

"Alright, you know what? Blow me, Cas."

"Look, no way. After everything that's happened? All that crap about destiny? Suddenly the angels have a Plan B? Does that smell right to anybody?" Sam challenges.

"You know this has been a _really_ moving family reunion, but uh, I got a thing, so-" Adam tries to leave.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, no, no, no. Sit down. Just listen, okay? Please." Sam pleads, moving in front of Adam with his hands out as if to stop his movement.

"It's unbelievable." Adam scoffs.

"Now, Adam…the angels are _lying_ to you. They're full of crap." Sam answers.

"Yeah, I don't think so." Adam shakes his head, obviously not believing his half-brother, and too convinced by Zachariah.

"Really. Why not?" Sam challenges.

"Um, 'cause they're _angels_." Adam points out, clearly not believing his older half-brother.

"They tell you they were gonna roast half the planet?" Sam reveals.

"They said the fight might get pretty hairy, but it is the devil, right? So we got to stop him." Adam shrugs.

"Yeah, but there's another way."

"Great. What is it?" Adam questions.

"We're- we're working on it." Dean answers, unwilling to let Adam know that they were at their last wit's trying to actually figure out that plan.

"Look, Adam… You don't know me from a hole in the wall, I know. But I'm begging you. Please, just trust me. Give me some time."

"Give me one good reason." Adam challenges.

"Because we're blood." Sam answers as if that's the answer to everything.

"You've got no right to say that to me." Adam replies viciously.

"You know, Adam, you may not believe it, but dad was trying to protect you. Keeping you from all of this." Sam simply replies before walking out of the room.

"Uh, why don't you, uh, go keep an eye on Adam?" Sam whispers in hushed tones to his brother.

"Is this _really_ necessary?" Dean questions to Sam.

"Well, I mean, we got our hands full, Dean... A house full of flight risks." Sam tells Dean with a shrug, it would hopefully stall of Dean from running off to doing something reckless and Sam could research.

It didn't help.

Mere hours later, Castiel was chasing after a runaway Dean in anger, finding him with a half-cocked idea to say yes to Michael to prevent both his younger siblings from becoming vessels to Lucifer and Michael.

"What, are you crazy?" Dean yells, Castiel taking him by surprise as he throws him into the alley.

"I _rebelled_ for this!? So that you could surrender to them?" Castiel yells, beginning to punch Dean, feeling more rage than he ever had before.

"Cas! Please!" Dean pleads, being thrown again, back crashing into the far wall of the alleyway.

"I gave _everything_ for you. And this is what you give to _me_." Castiel demands furiously, holding him up against the alley and throwing another punch.

"Do it. Just do it!" Dean barely can murmur out, face beat up and looking quite defeated under Castiel's beating, but in another heartbeat Castiel simply disappears.

Castiel wandered aimlessly through several universes and worlds, feeling lost, adrift in his mission, hopeless and downhearted, unsure of his place; Michael was angry, no, _furious_ at his betrayal of his orders and to Heaven, his unit no longer needed nor wanted him, Gabriel had long since abandon Heaven, and he himself had turned his back on Heaven and his orders because he believed it right. Maybe he was all wrong.

He didn't know what to do, he needed direction, guidance, and comfort. Only one had ever given him that. Had _truly_ ever given him that; Genesis, the youngest of the Archangels and Commanders. She had _always_ been there for him, a steady, assuring presence when the others had brushed him aside. Even Gabriel, his favorite brother, had often been too busy with his duties, but Genesis had always allowed him to totter after her, to stand in the shadow of her great wing span, both figuratively and literally. Never more did he miss her guiding presence than he did now.

She would know what to do; she _always_ knew what to do.

Castiel focused, stilling himself in the quietness and blankness between the worlds, listening and waiting, the draw of Genesis blinding grace drawing him to her; in a flap of wings, he was gone.

" _Gen_ …" Castiel whines, his tone full of pleading and whispering, soulful, admiration. " _Genesis_."

 ** _And yes, I switched Hammer of the Gods and Point of No Return. In canon, Point of No Return is the episode right before Hammer of the Gods... I thought it fit better this way._**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	36. Little Duck

No One's POV

" _Castiel_." Genesis recognizes her Little Duck, surprise clear in her expression.

"Well, _hiya_ Castiel!" Gabriel pipes in, his voice cheerful as he greets his younger brother.

"Gen?" Castiel tilts his head in confusion, his gaze immediately zeroing in on the stranger cuddling under _his_ surrogate mother's broad wings.

"Who the fuck is _this_ guy now?" Damon asks, flailing his arms around to gesture to the newcomer.

"Little Duck." Genesis immediately calms, her voice pitching low as she steps forward to offer her arms to Castiel.

Finn follows Genesis, growling a little at the intruder as if he senses competition.

" _Oh boy_ …" Gabriel mutters, watching the impending confrontation with some sense of dread and amusement all in one; he _told_ Genesis this would happen, but did his sister listen, _no_. "Here we go…"

"What?" Damon questions, clearly clueless.

Castiel gets a look in his gaze, his puppy eyes coming out full force as he looks at Genesis, like a wounded baby animal or an abandon kitten that just got shoved into the pouring rain, before his gaze switches to this- this _interloper_ to Genesis' affections.

" _Little Duck_." Genesis sooths with small tones.

"You _really_ think that's gonna help, Gen?" Gabriel comments, holding back a laugh; he should be _filming_ this for the records.

"Well, you're certainly not helping, Gabe." Genesis deadpans, shooting her brother a look.

"Little Duck, _no_." Genesis warns, wings fluffing a little.

Castiel gets a mulish look on his face, his jaw set firmly as he tilts his head at this new intruder, clearly sizing him up; he was nothing special, no angel, an _Original vampire_ , he was _nothing_ like Castiel, and he would be easily gotten rid of.

Castiel would _always_ be first, he'd make _sure_ of it; Balthazar and Gadreel both knew it, they _knew_ their place, sure Balthazar was Genesis' Wily Little Fox, and Gadreel, Genesis' Loyal Little Bear, but they had more than once been booted out of bed and out of line when they had gotten too close to Genesis. Castiel would forever been her Little Duck, and this **_trespasser_** was _not_ taking his place.

Castiel's angel blade flashed in the air without warning, Genesis leaping into action with the elegance millenniums of battles and training afforded her.

"Castiel, _no!_ " Genesis reprimands, their blades clashing together, metal on metal, and striking together with a harsh clang; Finn cowering a little behind Genesis.

Genesis had centuries on Castiel of battle and training experience, disarming Castiel was fledgling's play, and he had no hopes of battling her and actually winning; his blade skittered across the street out of his grasp within moments, Castiel practically dancing away from his elder sister as if playing a game of chase.

" _Castiel_." Genesis warns again.

Genesis recognizes the look in Castiel's eyes, the slightly mischievous look he had inherited from Gabriel, and the scheming one he had learned from Lucifer; like a child who just learned the word, _no_ , and was going to **_use_** it, consequences be damned.

"Don't even _think_ about it, Castiel." Genesis warns, now speaking in Enochian, her gaze narrowing at her Little Duck as he stands a few feet away from her, her own wings fluttering once again in warning.

Gabriel recognizes the words Genesis is speaking, scoffing a little at his sister's attempts to stop Castiel. His sister's Little Duck was as stubborn as her most of the time; she had mentored and raised him, after all. It should come as no surprise, while Castiel spent millenniums in Heaven tottering after Genesis and hanging on her every word as if she had hung all the stars and created the universes (she _had_ created some worlds and hung many of the Heaven's stars, but that was beside the point), he had also picked up many of her mannerisms. When it came down to it, Castiel would be just as stubborn as her, it was why he and his brothers left Castiel to Genesis, they didn't want a small temper tantrum on their hands that would take out half of the Holy City's citadel or Heaven's halls (it never ended well otherwise).

Castiel gets a stubborn, defiant look on his face as his brows come together with concentration, and his eyes getting this sort of look to them, bringing his thumb and middle finger together in a snap as his entire stance broadens as if just _looking_ for a fight; not that he could overpower her or win in a fight against her.

"Don't you _dare_ , Little Duck!" Genesis deepens her own look at Castiel. " _Don't you do it!_ " She takes a step towards him, ready to _physically_ tackle Castiel to the ground if needed and _force_ him into submission.

Castiel simply smirks, a sort of gleeful expression to his eyes, _snapping_ his fingers; in the distance, a blast of grace explodes the Mikaelson mansion, flattening it to its foundation and rumbling the ground. The wards and sigils Genesis had placed had been easily recognizable to Castiel, who had spent millenniums learning and following after Genesis in Heaven.

Niklaus and Elijah finally understand what was happening, of course not understanding Enochian, the language of angels, both looking on with object horror; Niklaus, having great pride in what he had built, looking like what happened was perhaps the _worst_ possible thing to happen, while Elijah was simply realizing that they may have another enemy after their family, one that they had no _hopes_ of going up against.

" _CASTIEL!_ " Genesis screams her voice echoing with authority, a vein in her temple throbbing a little.

Castiel looks unrepentant at his older sister, eyes flashing with his grace as he sort of dances away from her reach like a toddler running away from their mother when they _know_ they've done something wrong.

"Come _back_ here, you little-!" Genesis screams in Enochian flashing after Castiel, disappearing in a flash, only to reappear, Castiel pinned under her weight, Genesis actually _sitting_ on him, his wings flapping a little in vain before resting on the ground.

"Sorry, Gen." Castiel offers, the exact opposite of _not_.

"No, you're not. You **_brat_**." Genesis huffs lightly, her broader wings fluffed a little in a display of her authority and power over the lower ranking Seraph.

" _Fix it_ , Castiel." Genesis commands, fixing Castiel with a look.

Castiel grumbles a little, getting another sulky and mulish look on his face.

" ** _Castiel_**." Genesis repeats, hand pressing down on one of Castiel's raven wings.

" _Fine_." Castiel mumbles, his wing stilling under Genesis' hands.

"Good." Genesis lets him up. "Now, be a good Little Duck. And play nice with the other kids." Genesis warns as she cuffs him with her own wings.

Gabriel chokes a little and laughs, nearly rolling on the floor as Castiel merely glares at his older brother, sulking more and fluffing his wings in irritation.

Genesis simply sighs, snapping her fingers, the Town Square disappearing around the group and Mikaelson mansion, or what was _left_ of it, appearing in front of the Mikaelsons, Gabriel, Genesis, and Castiel.

Niklaus chokes, making a small wounded noise, which he would _deny_ to his _dying_ day or the ends of the universe (whichever came first), as he stares in horror at the broken foundations of his masterpiece, pieces of rebar and broken concrete the only standing pieces of the Mikaelson mansion.

"You'll… Have to excuse Castiel, Niklaus." Genesis offers somewhat abashed at Castiel's behavior. "I evidently never taught him manners." At that she sighs.

"No." Gabriel cackles gleefully. "Cassie here is perfectly _polite_. What you _didn't_ teach him… Is how to _share_ **_mommy_**. Cassie has been the favorite child for a few millenniums or so. I don't think he enjoys the fact you brought home a new baby…" Gabriel tattles, all too happy to tease his brother, Castiel sulking like a two year old.

"You know, you're really not _helpful_ , Gabe." Genesis glares at her brother, cuffing Gabriel over the head with a raven wing.

Castiel glares at his older brother again, petulance in ever line of his body as he looks on at the rubble and wreckage he created, and smugly shooting the Originals a look as Genesis looks away.

" _Fix it_ , Castiel." Genesis commands, turning back to Castiel.

" _Fine_." Castiel sulks, his wings ruffling with abashed embarrassment and annoyance at his brother before raising his fingers to snap the mansion back together from the broken pieces.

 ** _The chapter you've been waiting for you is finally here!_**

 ** _And yes... It's fair to say jealousy and competition between Finn and Castiel is going to be a thing... Lols._**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	37. Mommy Duck & Little Duck Time

No One's POV

The Mikaelson mansion once more stood in all its architectural grandeur and pristine marble columns, not a room out of place or brick or stone crooked.

"As good as new." Genesis offers.

"We'll see about that." Niklaus grumbles, shooting Castiel a look of contempt.

"I promise, Niklaus. Castiel put everything as it was." Genesis promises. "Now, Castiel, do you have something to say to the Mikaelsons?"

" _No_." Castiel promptly answers.

Gabriel chokes out a laugh, nearly topple over onto the ground.

" _Not helpful_ , Gabe."

"Never mind. We'll talk about it later." Genesis sighs. "I apologize for Castiel."

"Hmm." Niklaus only hums, looking at Castiel with continued suspicion and contempt.

"Well, things have been corrected in the end." Elijah intervenes diplomatically, feeling a migraine from all of this. "I suppose that is all that matters." He shoots his siblings a look as if to tell them the matter _was_ closed and not to potentially piss off supernatural creatures _infinitely_ stronger than them.

"Yes, I suppose. Still, Castiel and I _will_ talk about his behavior and the appropriateness of it." Genesis promises.

A sudden understanding passed between Elijah and Genesis; both either the respective patriarchs or matriarchs of their siblings, though not necessarily the oldest, and both the peacemakers, the mediators, and diplomats of their families.

"Gabe, you coming? Or?" Genesis asks.

"I would, sugar cakes, but looks like you and Cassie need some Mommy Duck and Little Duck time…" Gabriel tells his sister.

Genesis rolls her eyes at her older brother, but silently grateful for his perceptiveness.

"You're annoying, Gabe."

"Love you too, honey bun." Gabriel cheeks.

With a snap, Genesis and Castiel disappear.

"Gen… Gen…" Castiel whines again, now alone with Genesis, both standing among their Father's creation, high upon a mountain top, sun cresting the horizon, and streaming down on the valley below.

"Oh, _Little Duck_ …" Genesis sighs softly.

"What's wrong?" Genesis asks, her wings expanding to their thirty feet expanse to enfold Castiel in them, Castiel immediately curling up in them like a duckling cuddling into their mother's feathers.

"I- I find myself- confused… At the right direction to go…" Castiel begins, his head tucked between Genesis' collar bone and head, like he had often done as a young fledgling.

"Hmm?" Genesis urges him to continue, her fingers softly stroking his wings, noting how Castiel was a bit _large_ to be attempting to sit in her lap like a fledgling, but indulged him anyways.

"About my mission… The Winchesters… They are my charges… My _friends_." Castiel continues, curling further into Genesis, listening to her heart and feeling her familiar powerful grace.

The Archangels were Heaven's fiercest, most powerful angels; their graces were like hurricanes _sweeping_ across the lands with all their fury and might, like a winter's storm _howling_ relentlessly in the night, like lightning, thunder, and rain, _raining_ down, pouring, and storming against the Earth, like an earthquake sending devastating _shock waves_ , and a tsunami _crashing_ upon the shore, drowning and _consuming_ everything in its path.

One could not help but being swept up in their glory and might, locked in it like a planet in a sun's orbit.

"I- I do not want them to hurt or to suffer… But, Lucifer has risen… And- and things are getting more desperate… From both sides. I- I fear that- I do not know… I do not know anything, anymore… But- after all I have done- risked… Dean still wishes to say yes to Michael. If he does… I will not be welcomed home. Not after what I have done… I thought what I did was right. We are supposed to love humanity. Protect it. Was I wrong?" Castiel questions, unsure how to explain his feelings and seemingly so young to Genesis.

In a way, he was, millenniums younger than even the youngest Archangel in the Heavenly Host, he had not been in the battles that Genesis herself had fought; he hadn't even been in the battle between Darkness and their Father. He had been created in a more peaceful time, a better time in Heaven.

"Can you talk to Dean?" Castiel asks, looking at his sister hopefully.

Genesis remains quiet for a moment, taking in her Little Duck's lost ramblings; it was unfair for Michael to put this on Castiel, for him to even be put in this position.

Originally, it had been a good idea, he had been ready for the assignment and responsibility; however, when Michael had continued to press, Genesis had disagreed, but still, allowed it.

Now, it had gone too far.

"No, Little Duck." Genesis finally answers.

"No?" Castiel echoes, confused, his head tilting.

"I will not interfere. It is not the Archangels nor the angels' job to do so. We are to shepherd them, Little Duck. You are correct. But not to interfere to this degree. Even when I am finished here, I will have to erase my existence from their memories."

"But-" Castiel protests, looking completely disheartened, his wings drooping a little.

"I am not finished, Castiel." Genesis calms, her fingers gently soothing Castiel. "I will speak to Michael. I am not pleased with his recent actions." No, she was _not_ pleased **_at all_**.

Castiel calms, his wings shifting and pressing up against Genesis' before he nudges his head further under Genesis to rest between her neck and shoulder.

"You're getting too big, Little Duck." Genesis says fondly, simply huffing, her wings curling lightly around them both.

"No, I am not." Castiel responds.

Genesis huffs again at her Little Duck's petulance, and wings settling further around Castiel.

" _Rest_ , Little Duck. _Rest_. And know that I will watch over you."


	38. Bad Decisions

No One's POV

Jeremy sat in the Gilbert house, staring at his hand, the same tattoo the Hunter, Connor, had now beginning on his hand only days later after Connor's death at the hands of Genesis.

"Jer?" Elena walked down and into the kitchen. " _Jer!?_ "

"Wh- What?" Jeremy finally answers his sister, jerking his head a little in response, realizing his sister was calling his name.

"Everything okay, Jer?" Elena asks, hand resting on his shoulder. "I've been calling your name for like five minutes."

"Uh- uh, yeah." Jeremy sort of jumps at little at the touch, seemingly a little unnerved by her touch.

"Are you _sure?_ " Elena pressing the issue, gaze narrowing.

"Yeah… You know, I think maybe I'm just coming down with something." Jeremy coughs a little.

"Oh. Okay." Elena gazes at her brother before nodding. "Well, I'm just going to Bonnie's. I'll be back in a few. Feel better, Jer."

"Kay. Thanks." Jeremy smiles.

"Hey Bonnie." Elena knocks on Bonnie's door, Bonnie peeking out to check. "I'm alone."

"Hey Elena." Bonnie greets a little worried.

"Did you find anything for our history project?" Elena questions loudly, in case anyone were to overhear their conversation.

"Not much…" Bonnie shakes her head as they both walk up to her room.

"But, I think I found something…" Bonnie pulls out a book from under her bed. "Look, before we do anything… I just want to make _sure_ you want to go through with all of this, Elena." Bonnie turns to face her friend, a serious and somewhat somber expression on her face. "This- this Genesis person, is _powerful_ , Elena. From what I can tell… She- she isn't _just_ an angel, or some normal, average, super being…"

"Yes, Bonnie. You didn't see Stefan. Or Damon." Elena nods. "It's like- like I don't even know them anymore…"

"Alright, Elena… Then, I think I found something… Look at this…"

"Has Elena been acting _weird_ to you lately, Stef?" Damon strolls into the living room, crunching on an apple.

"Weird?" Stefan echoes.

"Yeah, weird… You know, _not_ normal. Unusual. Out of the ordinary…" Damon elaborates.

"I _know_ what weird means, Damon." Stefan rolls his eyes.

"Well, you never know with the education system these days…" Damon snarks.

"Whatever… I meant, was, what do you mean by weird." Stefan sighs.

"I don't know… Just _weird_. Am I supposed to have examples?" Damon continues to sass.

"Never mind." Stefan brushes off. "And, I don't know… Maybe." Stefan shrugs. "I haven't been talking to her lately."

"Ooo. Lover's tiff?" Damon teases with his classic smirk.

"We're not currently dating." Stefan deadpans. "She was- upset… That I- that I wouldn't go along with her plan."

" _What_ plan?" Damon gets a sort of hard look to his face and was suddenly twice as alert as before.

"There was nothing set… That I know of." Stefan hastily explains; he may be less inclined to go along with Elena's ill-advised, impulsive, and reckless plans, but he _did_ still care for her.

They were friends, and Elena had a lot on her plate, mostly surrounding the Originals, but more recently, her untimely trip into vampirism when she crashed her car off the Wickery Bridge swerving for a deer, and was given vampire blood by local Dr. Meredith Fell in order to save her life.

"Doesn't matter, Stef… _What_ plans?"

"She- she wanted to try and use Genesis… Against the Originals… Or something. I'm not totally sure. I told her no. And what a horrible idea it was." Stefan only hesitates briefly; Genesis was after all, his mate, and Genesis came first, although he hardly knew her at all. It was about time he figured out his priorities.

"A _horrible_ idea? _That's_ an understatement! How about a _completely_ , **terrible** , _suicidal_ , **reckless** , _I will kill her myself_ , idea! _Damn it_ , Stefan!" Damon curses. "And you didn't _think_ to _tell_ someone!? Maybe clue _me_ in at least!? We could have prevented some of this- this stuff!"

"Oh, _come on_ , Damon! I didn't think that Elena would-" Stefan argues back. "You don't think she told-"

"Where _else_ would that Hunter get his information!? I mean, think what you want about the Originals… But they wouldn't tell a single soul… Because for _some_ reason, they've all _adopted_ Genesis… And I don't see _us_ running our mouths!" Damon waves his hands around a little hysterically.

"Okay, okay… So, what do we do now?" Stefan tries to think.


	39. Childish Fights

No One's POV

"Alright, Little Duck… Remember what I said." Genesis reminds Castiel as they walk up to the Mikaelson front door. "No smiting or otherwise antagonizing the Mikaelsons."

"Yes, Gen." Castiel dutifully repeats after his sister, snuggled up under her wing like the fledging he still pretended to be.

"Okay, good." Genesis replies fondly, hoping the day wouldn't end up in a _complete_ and _total_ disaster.

"Ooo, Gen!" Kol bounces into the foyer the moment Genesis walks into the Mikaelson mansion.

"Hello Kol." Genesis smiles.

"I got the new Assassin's Creed and Halo. Wanna play with me, bestie?"

Genesis laughs a little at Kol's over eager enthusiasm.

"Sure, Kol." Genesis smiles.

"Awesome!" Kol bounces into the living room and over to the xbox.

"And there's Momma Gen and Little Cassie!" Gabriel comments cheerfully, sitting on the love seat next to Rebekah, his arm thrown casually over the back of the love seat. "About time you joined the party!"

"Do you have to be so dramatic?"

"It's one of my better qualities, sugar." Gabriel smirks, munching on his usual candy lollipops.

Rebekah only rolls her eyes, but a small smile portrays her lack of true annoyance; Gabriel was wearing her resolve down by his persistence and peculiar style of charm, not to mention her brother, Niklaus, couldn't kill this one easily nor frighten this suitor off.

Finn had already gravitated towards Genesis, both Castiel and Finn in some sort of stare off with one another; Castiel on one side of Genesis and Finn on the other.

" _Castiel_." Genesis warns as she gracefully sits on the couch next to Kol, controller already in her hand.

Castiel huffs a little before promptly moving to sit, practically sitting on Genesis' lap, wedging himself up against Genesis, and Finn also moving to Genesis, as if trying to up Castiel in some sort of silent competition.

Kol, to his credit, merely rolls his eyes, use to Finn's clinginess, and simply makes a small grunt, and moves over to accommodate the two squabbling adopted siblings of Genesis.

" _Little Duck_ -" Genesis sighs. "Castiel, Finn..."

"I would like to watch." Castiel promptly explains.

"Yes… Okay. But _not_ sitting on me." Genesis explains, attempting to juggle the two on her lap and the remote controller in her hand; the two both _not_ so subtly shooting each other glares and all but _shoving_ each other in attempts to boot one another off her lap. "I will not be able to play with you both…"

"I was here first." Castiel protests; and he meant that literally.

Gabriel snickers unhelpfully from the opposite side of the room.

"You could _help_ , Gabriel." Genesis deadpans.

Gabriel snaps his fingers, in a moment, a baby duckling and small kitten appearing in Genesis' lap.

" _GABRIEL!?_ "

" _What!?_ " Gabriel looks unrepentant and shrugs nonchalantly.

Kol is simply blinking at where his eldest brother once had been as if not completely believing his eyes.

"That's _not_ what I meant!" Genesis throws her hands up in the air.

"Well, I fixed it. _See!?_ They fit now!" Gabriel defends, waving his hands around.

"He's- he's a- Finn's a _kitten_ …" Kol manages to eloquently manage out. "A- a tiny _kitten!_ "

"Yep!" Gabriel pops the 'p' in the word and grins cheekily.

Genesis rolls her eyes at the both of them, looking down at both Castiel and Finn who are perched on her lap starring at one another in some sort of stalemate, both eyes sort of narrowed at one another, sizing one another up as if that was possible.

Duckling Castiel sort of fluffs his wings, shaking his head at Finn as if to make his non-existent size, appear larger; and although not much larger, Kitten Finn, still had _some_ size on Castiel, merely cocked his head and batted at Castiel, clearly pleased to have the advantage over the normally more powerful Seraph.

A well-aimed bat sends Castiel tipping off Genesis' lap and onto the floor with a thud before Genesis could catch Castiel, Castiel chirping with righteous anger and protest, his wings and feet flapping to promptly correct himself.

" _Finn Mikaelson!_ " Genesis scolds, flicking the kitten lightly in reprimand as both Gabriel and Kol promptly burst out in hysterics, Gabriel nearly falling off the love seat and Kol howling, even Rebekah holding back a full laugh.

"Ooo, your Little Kitten has claws!" Gabriel chortles some more.

" _Not_ helping, Gabe!" Genesis hisses, giving her brother a glare.

Finn meows, flicking his tail before promptly pouncing on a chattering Castiel, both wresting a little, Finn attempting to bat and nip at Castiel's wings while Castiel beaks at Finn's nose; Gabriel and Kol actually taking _bets_ on who would win the fight.

"This is ridiculous…." Genesis watches the chaos for a few moments, the two running around the living room, before Genesis snaps her fingers, immediately reversing her brother's rather extravagant prank; alright, so _maybe_ it was sort of cute and funny…

The abrupt change takes both Castiel and Finn by surprise, but only for a moment; there was a split second where the realization registered to both of them.

Castiel's angel blade flashed to life in his hand.

"Now, you're _my_ little bitch." Castiel practically flies at Finn, Finn flashing through the Mikaelson manor.

A loud crash is heard and a screech.

"I _fucking_ **hate** you, Gabe…" Genesis deadpans and gives her brother a dirty look. "This is all your fault."

"Fledglings… _Actual_ fledglings." Genesis mutters, throwing her controller down and stalking off to find her wayward Little Duck and Little Kitten. "You two _better_ still be alive… Or I'm going to _make_ you dead."

"So, you get anything from Elena?" Stefan questions his brother.

"Nah, she's being dodgy. Wouldn't really say anything. You?" Damon sips on his drink and takes a fry from the basket.

"No. Same." Stefan shakes his head, sliding into the booth and stealing a fry.

" _Hey!_ Get your own!" Damon slaps his brother's hand away.

"What! You got a whole basket there!" Stefan protests.

"Yeah, and I'm gonna eat it." Damon pulls the basket towards himself.

" _Really_ , Damon?" Stefan rolls his eyes at his brother's childish actions.

"Really. Get your own, Stef." Damon munches on his fries.

"You're such a child sometimes." Stefan rolls his eyes again and waves a waiter over to order.

"Anyways… So, what did she say?" Damon questions.

"Uhh… Some random stuff about working on a project with Bonnie. But, you know, we're in like _every_ class together in school… We don't _have_ any projects…" Stefan answers.

"Yeah. Super dodgy." Damon nods.

"Agreed." Stefan nods, now munching on his own fries.

"Alright, well, what can we do about it? We tell anyone else about it, and _what?_ Get her interrogated and tortured six ways to Sunday?" Damon snarks. "I mean… _Come on_. Are we _really_ going to?" Damon looks at Stefan with a slightly disbelieving look.

"Yeah… That doesn't really feel… Right." Stefan waivers a little; I mean, he did still somewhat care about her.

"But… On the other hand…" Damon does a motion with his hand to indicate his ambivalent feelings on the matter. "We do nothing… What if Gen gets hurt? You _really_ wanna roll the dice on this?"

"Maybe we just give it some more time. I mean, we don't really have hard evidence of this. Just a feeling. Right? Look, I know that you and Elena left it on some bad terms… But, I mean, Elena wouldn't do this… She's not that- that bad… We'll just keep a closer eye out." Stefan tries to convince his older brother.

"I don't know, Stef…" Damon hesitates.

"For me then, Damon."

"Hmm." Damon is clearly a little more convinced; they had been on better terms lately, and Damon more convinced to do something for Stefan because of it. "Alright… _Fine_." Damon sighs reluctantly. "Just for a bit. But- don't drop the ball on this one, Stef. Seriously. _Don't_. **_One_** chance. Just **_one_**."


	40. Late Night Rituals

No One's POV

The thing about banishing an angel, Elena had learned, was that, well it was a _lot_ harder than it looked. And, another thing, one had to trap an angel first, which was _also_ a lot harder to do.

The problem Bonnie and Elena found, was Genesis was always around one person or another, if it wasn't one of the Salvatores it was the Mikaelsons. And, while Elena didn't have much of an issue harming the Mikaelsons, since she was using Genesis in part, as a pawn to use against the Mikaelsons, she _was_ afraid to hurt the Salvatores; and well, the information Bonnie had from the journals was _only_ so reliable.

Bonnie had finally suggested the Old Witch House for their purposes.

"Do you have everything, Bon?"

"Yeah. Did you bring the other things like I texted you?" Bonnie asks.

"Yeah. These work?" Elena holds up the satchel full of a few leaves and herbs that she had collected; the rest of items such as the petals and candles needed for the ritual, Bonnie had brought.

"They should. Now, let's get started. There is only like an hour or so left of light." Bonnie looks out at the dimming sunset that streaked blood red and vibrant orange across the sky.

An hour and a half later, the sun just dipped down over the horizon, the candles are lit and sigils are drawn all over the walls.

"Are you ready for this, Elena? No going back." Bonnie asks, taking Elena's hands.

"Yes, I'm ready." Elena takes a deep breathe.

Bonnie begins to chant.

"Rah ah gah ee oh es… Vee nu nohno kee ah seh peh teh poh ah ma lah deh zod."

Across town, sleeping in their mansion, Genesis sleeps with Castiel cuddled up against her, Castiel half on top of his older sister, cuddled close, his wings flopping occasionally in her face, nearly taking over their extra-large California King bed, meant to accommodate their large size and broad wing span.

Snugging closer and curling closer to his sister's warmth and brilliant grace, Castiel merely flops a wing across his sister's own wing, wing draping half onto the ground, and covers mostly upheaved onto the floor, only to be met with an empty space and cold pillow.

Jerking awake, Castiel flails for a few moments, finally straightening himself in the now lonely space in the bed and empty room.

"Gen?" Castiel whispers. " _Gen?_ " He cries a little, beginning to sniffle.

"Cas?" Gabriel grumbles, pulling the covers closer to his face. "What do you want?"

"Gabe." Castiel pokes at his older brother a little more insistently, like a small child running to their parent after a nightmare.

"What?" Gabriel grumbles more, still attempting to go back to sleep. "Go bug, Gen, Cas. Come on', little bro. Should'n you be cuddled up to her?"

"Gen's gone…"

"Gone. What do you mean _gone?_ " Gabriel is more alert now.

"Gone. Gen's gone." Castiel worries, fiddling with his cuff of his sleeve.

"Alright, Little Duckling… Big Brother Gabe is here…" Gabriel sighs, sitting up in bed, snapping on the light in his room, his hair all skewed. "Let's go find Momma Duck."


	41. Archangel of Justice

No One's POV

Genesis appeared abruptly, woken from her sleep; and while it was true angels did not need sleep on the Earthly plains, it didn't mean it wasn't nice to renew their grace.

"So, this- this is all rather- nice and all... But rather… A bit archaic... You could have a called me. Or just knocked on my door if you really needed to speak to me." Genesis replies, looking at the summoning sigil. "I mean, I just find a summoning sigil- rather… Out dated, that's all." She continues, peering at her finger nails with a bored look.

"But, you called me… I'm here. It's a bit late in the evening. Not to rush you or anything. I'm always willing to do my angelic duty… However, I have a bit of an early morning… So, if we could get right to it." Genesis continues almost too casually; she had seen the poorly drawn out sigils on the wall, the salt lines around the windows, there wasn't even Holy Oil. As if that would keep them protected or banish her.

"We don't want anything from you." Elena spits out, spitting the words out as if that sentence alone left a bad taste in her mouth.

"Ever since _you_ came into town, Damon's changed… Stefan's changed. Damon barely pays attention to me. He _hates_ me." Elena's voice attempts to sound firm and brave, but only manages to sound whiny, spiteful, and petty.

"The Salvatore's actions are their own, Elena Gilbert." Genesis replies evenly, her gaze turning sharp as she listens with bored amusement to the Petrova doppelganger's complaints; for all her preaching about being different, she was _exactly_ like all the Petrova's before her.

"No. _No!_ I _don't_ believe that! Everything was just fine before you came! Everything was _fine!_ Stefan and Damon cared about me!" Elena shrieks, nearly stomping her feet.

"So, you seek to influence their heart? You are no better than the Petrova's who have come before you then, Elena Gilbert. Do the Salvatores not get to choose their own path?"

" _I'm_ what's best for them! I _love_ them! I _know_ them! Not you! You- you just got here!"

"Perhaps. But they should get the choice." Genesis is unimpressed by Elena's overgrown tantrum.

 _Please_ , she dealt with her Little Duck who blew up the Holy City one too many times.

Elena simply looked more furious and sullen, but unlike her Little Duck, it was entirely unbecoming; Castiel, by angel standards _was_ still young, older than a fledgling that was true, but millenniums younger than the eldest Archangels. However, Elena, by human standards was nearly an adult and _should_ know better.

"They have a choice! And they chose me! Or, they did, before- before _you!_ You- _you_ did something to them. _Brainwashed_ them!"

"Jealousy is unbecoming." Genesis comments in a sort of sisterly or maternal manner; figuring that if she could simply talk to Elena that there was no need to enact any sort of justice or correction that would be vastly worse than any words she could speak. "And you'll find, Elena, when it comes to matters of the heart… Angels, even Archangels, can only influence so much. In the end, one's true emotions will always win."

"It doesn't matter. We have you trapped. And as soon as you're gone they'll be freed." Elena's voice gets over confident. "I know… I just know." She says those words with false confidence as if the outcome she hopes for must be true, or she does not know what to do with her life.

"Hmm… I see you cannot be persuaded else wise." Genesis hums thoughtfully. "You'll be disappointed to know that these particular sigils do not trap an angel, let alone an Archangel." Genesis steps past the summoning sigils beneath her feet.

" _Bonnie_." Elena stage whispers, dragging out Bonnie's name, looking for the first time truly fearful, but also annoyed at the Bennett Witch, which frankly Genesis felt was offensive to Bonnie.

Bonnie pressed her hand on one of the walls where a sigil was mapped out in blood, presumingly to banish her; not that it would do anything either.

"That won't do anything either." Genesis merely tilts her head at the mark in a passive glance. "These marks are all in Enochian. That is the language of the angels. Of my Father. Not that it would be different if it were in Latin…"

"That particular one… It spells my name. You summoned me. But I'm already here." Genesis continues to explain. "That beauty over there… You slaughtered it a bit… But you got most of it. Well, that's my Father's own- shall we say, bit of cosmic irony. I was created, you see, to be peace and harmony between my Archangel brothers. I'm the Archangel of Justice."

Bonnie and Elena both share a look which says that they are beginning to realize what a terrible idea this had been.

"Now, are you ready to face _your_ justice, Elena Gilbert and Bonnie Bennett?"

The Salvatore mansion rumbled and shook with Gabriel's terrakinesis powers as both Gabriel and Castiel appeared in a boom of thunder and abnormally large crack and burst of lightning.

"Wah- Gabriel? Castiel!? _What the hell?_ " Damon stumbles down from his room where he had been lounging on his bed reading, his brother right behind him.

" _Surprise_ , **bitch**." Gabriel cocks an eyebrow.

"Now, I'm gonna ask you a _very_ **simple** question… _Where is my sister?_ "

Genesis was just snapping her fingers to leave when a figure collided into her, nearly sending her flat onto her back, her wings slightly flailing behind her to keep her balanced.

"You just couldn't _wait_ , could you, Cassie?" Gabriel walks in after his younger brother, his angel blade twirling in his hand, flashing in the dim lighting of the candle light. "Hiya sugar, what's crackin'? Uh, what happened to them?" Gabriel gestures vaguely with his blade in the direction of Elena and Bonnie, both looking rather shocked.

"Gen!" Castiel wiggles around on his sister, his wings fluffing and nearly banging Genesis in the face with enthusiasm.

"Hello Little Duck." Genesis sighs fondly, pushing Castiel's wings out of her face and gently combing through his hair.

"Ugh. You two are _disgusting_." Gabriel rolls his eyes at the two.

"Thanks." Genesis rolls her eyes back at her older brother. "And I severed the witch's connection to her ancestors. I think she may still be in shock… Or something. I also told Elena I was going to remove her younger brother from her care and take him to the Winchesters. I had to mute her. She wouldn't stop screaming at me." Genesis sort of grins at her brother; never let it be said she didn't take after her elder brothers somewhat.

"Ugh. _Those_ two _morons!?_ Come on, Gen." Gabriel dramatically rolls his eyes and scoffs. "And I knew I taught you well."

"He's a Hunter… And, the Winchesters figured out _you_ were an Archangel… I figured they can teach him somethings… Better than hanging out here. So, unless _you_ have a _better_ idea…" Genesis points out.

"Never mind. Your idea is great." Gabriel shuts up.

"I thought so." Genesis sasses.

"Are you _serious!_?" Gabriel looks at the poorly drawn out sigil on the wall. " _What is this!?_ This is downright offensive… This should be blasphemy to draw our sigils _this_ badly… Ugh. I'm getting rid of this…" Gabriel promptly snaps his fingers to erase the markings.

Genesis merely laughs at her brother.

"Come on. Let's get out of here. I have a Little Duck to get back to bed." Genesis laughs again, Castiel practically hanging off her like an overgrown lapdog and attempting to curl up into her wings as she and Gabriel talked.


	42. Romance Has to Wait

No One's POV

Stefan walked nervously up to the mansion where Genesis lived with her brothers, anxiously holding the bouquet of flowers he had bought for her.

"Gen! It's for you!" Gabriel calls obnoxiously from inside the large mansion upon seeing Stefan at the doorway.

"Why do you have to be _so_ obnoxious?" Genesis sighs, her feet walking from somewhere deep within the mansion.

"It's one of my most endearing qualities, sugar!" Gabriel smirks, giving Stefan an exaggerated wink before sauntering off.

"Oh, Stefan. Hi." Genesis smiles, surprise clear in her voice.

"No- _Little Duck_." Genesis scolds lightly gentle moving in front of the doorway, blocking Castiel and pushing him back like one would a small child to prevent them from running outside.

"Little Duck- why don't you wait for me in the other room?" Genesis suggest, gently patting Castiel on the shoulder and smoothing a few feathers in his wing.

Castiel pouts for a moment, shooting the younger Salvatore a look over Genesis' shoulder before rubbing his face against Genesis' shoulder like a dog, and flouncing off.

"I- I'm sorry… Castiel seems to be having _attachment_ issues since I returned." Genesis apologizes awkwardly.

Stefan laughs equally as awkwardly before coughing, then holding up the flowers.

"I brought these- these are for you, Genesis…" Stefan offers. "I- uh- heard about last night. I am _so_ sorry. Elena- she's been acting dodgy- weird, but honestly, I would have _never_ expected her to do what she did. Not that it's _any_ excuse." Stefan rushes to explain. "Just, I'm sorry."

"Stefan, I'm _fine_." Genesis halts the younger Salvatore's ramblings. "You seem to forget, I'm an Archangel. It'll take more than a newly turned vampire to harm me. But, thank you for your concern. I appreciate it."

"Right, well…" Stefan laughs awkwardly again, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "I was- I was also wondering… If maybe, you'd like to go out with me... As a date."

"Oh, Stefan… I would love to, but the- the thing is- I'm leaving. To return to Heaven. And- and I don't know when I'll be returning. I've already said good bye to Finn and the Mikaelsons. So, you and Damon were the last people."

"Oh…" Stefan sort of trails off, clearly disappointed.

"I'm sorry, Stefan. I am-"

"No… Don't be. Of course you should go home. Heaven is your home. Just be safe. Hopefully, I'll see you soon, Genesis." Stefan smiles and in a flash is gone.

Only a few short hours later, with an even worse conversation with the eldest Salvatore, Damon, Gabriel, Genesis, Castiel, and Jeremy stood in the entry way of the mansion ready to leave.

With a snap and a whirl of wind and light, they were gone.

 ** _Thank you Fanficqueen306 for helping with the title of my chapter!_**

 ** _Also, as you can see... We're going to the Supernatural Universe! Woo hoo!_**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	43. Abandon All Hope

No One's POV

Most people would assume the universes and worlds existed in a linear fashion, but in fact, they didn't. The worlds and universes existed side by side, with cracks that allowed celestial beings, angels, and entities to otherwise slip through them, and the void and nothingness to exist there between.

Gabriel, Genesis, Castiel, and Jeremy flew through them, dozens of worlds blinking by in an instant to return to the world the Winchesters were in, the world Michael and Lucifer fought in.

"But- but, _Gen_ …" Castiel pleads, his voice practically a whine. "Why _can't_ I!?"

"Because. You have a job to do. I need you to watch over Jeremy. Besides, don't you miss your friends, Little Duck? Are you going to abandon them?" Genesis replies patiently.

"I miss you more." Castiel replies petulantly, flying as close to Genesis as he could, his wing practically skimming against hers to the point they knocked her off course.

" _No_ , Castiel."

"But- but, Gen!" He continues to protest. "Gen, Gen, Gen, _Gennn_ …"

" _Please_." Gabriel begs, holding onto Jeremy. "Shut him _up_. I swear to our _Father!_ I haven't heard this much whining since he was an actual fledgling… I'm going to go _insane!_ "

"It's not fair!" Castiel grumbles mulishly.

"Yeah, well, life isn't fair, Cassie." Gabriel offers.

"Really not helpful, Gabe."

"I want to go with you, Gen!" Castiel glomps onto his sister, attacking her from behind.

"See? What did I tell you, Gabe?" Genesis sighs in exasperation.

" _No_ , Little Duck. You can't. And throwing a tantrum isn't going to convince me." Genesis replies patiently, allowing Castiel to lay between her wings as she beats lazily through the air.

" _Fine_." Castiel sullenly relents, simply snuggling closer and clinging to his sister like a Koala Bear.

Carthage had been a disaster, they were lucky they were even alive, and not from anything Castiel had done. Castiel had up and gone AWOL for the last two weeks, and right in the last days when the Winchesters needed him most, when both Michael and Lucifer were gunning for their heads.

The mood at Bobby's was somber, the Winchesters sitting and drinking a beer while Bobby was in his wheelchair staring at the embers of the fire when the lights flickered ominously, the air charging around them, thunder crashing, and then the high pitch sound; the telltale sounds of an Archangel.

"Ahhh!" Dean clutches his ears, automatically diving over Sam to prevent the crashing of glass as the windows shatter, his eyes darting to Bobby who was too far to reach. " _Bobby!?_ " He calls out, looking frantically around for his surrogate father.

"Hello Winchesters. Bobby Singer." Genesis speaks, snapping her fingers to correct the mess from her arrival.

" _Who the hell are you!?_ " Bobby demands, his gruff voice more than annoyed and suspicious.

"My name is-"

" _Cas!?_ " Dean demands, noticing his friend hidden slightly behind Genesis, in the shadows of the new angel.

"Hello Dean." Castiel answers as serious as ever, however, happily cuddling in his sister's winged appendages, unseen to the human eye; well, except Jeremy, for he was protected by Enochian wards and the markings of Genesis herself.

"Where the _hell_ have you been!?" Dean begins to lay into his friend, upset from what had just occurred. "Do you _know_ what just happened? We _needed_ you and you weren't here. Ellen and Jo both _died!_ So- so while you were off- off playing _hooky_ \- we were tracking the Devil. You could have saved them, maybe."

"That, Dean Winchester, is a very _selfish_ outlook. Castiel does **_not_** exist to _cater_ to _your_ whims and wills. He is your _friend_. And, while it _is_ a tragedy, and I _do_ sympathize with you and your loss, having Castiel with you would not guarantee the outcome you wish. Castiel has been cut off from Heaven _and_ its powers, so his own are greatly limited. Therefore, him being there may not have helped you at all. Rather hindered you." Genesis explains, her tone even, but despite her rather even tone it held a finality to it that warned 'do not' challenge'. Of course, Dean wasn't all that smart and had a rather high temper and distrust for all angels except Castiel.

"And who do _you_ think you are?"

"I am Genesis, Castiel's _sister_ , and the _fifth_ Archangel." Genesis replies, her eyes flashing with a steel warning.

"Well, in case you aren't aware, your Archangels brothers are attempting to _nuke_ the world and use _me_ and _my brother_ as their personal meat sack!"

"I am _well_ aware of my brothers' actions." Genesis advances a step closer. "I have been off world dealing with other matters _equally_ as important as yours. Are you so self-centered to believe that you, among the _billions_ my Father created, are the _only_ one that matters? There are _worlds_ , **universes** , beyond _yours_ , Dean Winchester. And _you_ are not the only _one_ that _matters_. I do not agree with my brothers' actions… But, if it was not this world, it would be another. If not you and your brother, another set of brothers… You are merely a small, tiny _blip_ among billions…"

Dean opens his mouth as if to protest or rant angrily.

"Heaven and Hell are on the precipice of change…" Genesis cuts Dean off. "I am sympathetic to your troubles… Your history with the angels and with demons has been a long one. But do not think you are _special_. You are merely the logical choice. Now, I have a job for you in the meantime…"

"What?" Dean manages to echo inelegantly, managing to sputter.

"A job." Genesis repeats. "There is a hunter. He comes from a line of hunters. But unlike your hunters, ones that come from families, generations of families, this one comes from a line of Hunters, a _legacy_ , meant to hunt supernatural creatures in another world. This generation of Hunters is stronger, faster, and more deadly than in your world; bewitched by an Immortal Witch to complete their task. But he is new. And he needs guidance. I brought him here. For you to train and guide. Castiel will watch over him. And he will wear the mark of Heaven. He will be well protected. But do not think you can fail in your duty to guide and protect him."

" _What!?_ You can't- you can't just drop some _random_ dude off on us! Especially not some freaky- supernaturally enhanced hunter! We aren't some _doggie day care!_ " Dean protests.

"He is human." Genesis deadpans.

"Dean- Dean, come on." Sam speaks for the first time, attempting to calm his brother down.

"No! No- I'm _serious_. We're in the middle of some, end game sort of shit! We don't have _time_ for this!"

"Then, _make_ time." Genesis answers. "This is not up for debate, Dean Winchester. And, as I told you, Heaven and Hell are at a crossroads.

"Yeah. Awesome. What the hell does that mean!?" Dean throws his hands up.

"It means… You will train the Hunter."

"We'll- we'll take the Hunter… Whoever he is." Sam interjects; Sam felt bad, not only for his brother who apparently did not know when to shut his mouth, but also for the hunter who was brand new to the game, and apparently sounded like he didn't have a choice in the matter.

"Good." Genesis simply nods, snapping her fingers, Jeremy appearing in a moment; Gabriel had been out in the salvage yard with Jeremy, cloaked by his grace.

After the last run in with the Winchesters, or several few, Gabriel wasn't too keen on repeating the experience.

"Now, it is time for me to leave. The Winchesters will teach you many things, Jeremy. And keep you safe until I return." Genesis simply answers, giving Jeremy a firm nod of encouragement, and Castiel a fond look. "Be _good_ , Little Duck. I will see you soon."

" _Little Duck?_ " Dean mouths, his expression doing an impressive array of expressions before settling on a middle between 'wtf' and amused expression.

Castiel looks up at his sister, puppy eyes growing as he buries himself closer into her wings and practically hitches himself onto her like a leech or octopus.

"Little Duck-" Genesis sighs as patiently as she can.

" _No_." Castiel says petulantly.

"We've been over this once already, Castiel." Genesis replies, infinitely patient with her Little Duck.

" _No_." Castiel repeats, attacking her wing like a toddler would attack their mother's leg in attempts to belay their leaving.

"Excuse us for a moment." Genesis excuses herself and Castiel from the Winchesters and Bobby before snapping her fingers and teleporting them both outside Bobby's house and where Gabriel was waiting for her.

"What just happened?" Dean is left staring at the empty space both Genesis and Castiel vacated with a sudden rush of wind.

"Yeah. They do that." Jeremy adds unhelpfully. "Castiel has a bit of uh- attachment issue to Genesis…"

" _What?_ " Dean echoes again, clearly confused.

"You ready, sug- _again?_ " Gabriel sighs and gives Genesis and Castiel an eye roll.

"I seem to have an attachment." Genesis teases, flicking her wing back and forth, and playfully waiving Castiel around a little like she had done when Castiel was a smaller fledgling.

"Or a growth… Maybe I should help you get it off." Gabriel suggests jokingly, moving to help his younger sister as he had so much in the past; it had been practically an ever day occurrence when Castiel was younger, he had often tried to sneak out of the Holy City and follow Genesis along when she went out on missions or left the Holy City for one reason or another. Gabriel and the rest of the Archangels had gotten quite adept at distracting him or otherwise pulling him off of Genesis.

Castiel simply glares unhelpfully, merely growling a little, and spitting his tongue out at his elder brother.

"Come on, bud… Big sis and I gotta go." Gabriel coaxes. "I'll give you a lollipop." He tries to wave in front of Castiel's face.

"Like _that's_ gonna help." Genesis sasses her brother. "He's not a _fledgling_ , Gabe… You can't bribe him with candy."

"Well, I don't see you helping. Or coming up with ideas, sugar."

"Come on, Little Duck." Genesis curls Castiel closer with her wings. "You know I need to go. Don't be like this. Say good bye to me. Gabriel and I will be back soon. Now, be a good Little Duck and go back to your friends."

Castiel grumbles a little more, sulkily and mulishly looking at his sister, before loosening his grip on her broad wing, snuggling up to her one last time before allowing Gabriel to pull him off her wing, the two Archangels disappearing in a rustle of wind and leaves.

 ** _And here we are! Welcome to Supernatural... We're all mad here..._**

 ** _And yes, I took "Abandon All Hope" - 5x10 out of order for where it is in canon. But, I felt it fit in this order. At least in my story._**

 ** _Current order in Genesis:_**

 ** _Hammer of the Gods, Point of No Return, and Abandon All Hope_**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	44. Little Bear

No One's POV

The familiar warmth of Heaven's plains rushed over both Gabriel and Genesis as they passed through one of the many doorways that opened Heaven to the other realms; this particular gate was one that Gabriel had found centuries ago when he fled from Heaven.

"Where to first, Little Sis?" Gabriel asks, willing to follow Genesis' lead where ever that may lead them and Heaven's future if that were her choice; Genesis was more than capable of leading Heaven and the angels, she had only given the leadership to Michael because it had been more important to Michael than to Genesis.

"Little detour first… I should have done this a long time ago." Genesis comments, the last part more to herself.

Gadreel had been imprisoned, rightfully so at the time, for allowing the Serpent into the Garden, and subsequently it had led to the corruption of mankind, his Father's last creation; Genesis had been so disappointed, so heartbroken to have to sentence him to prison.

But this, Gadreel didn't understand what he had done to deserve this, endless hours of torture, torment under Thaddeus, the sadistic head guard of the angelic prison. Had Genesis, the one who raised him, allowed him to follow after her, toddle after her, rest and curl up in the span of her great wings, truly turned her back on him and forsaken him?

"Oh- um, Commander Genesis." A guard scrambles at the entrance to the angelic prison.

"I am here to see Gadreel." It should be obvious, Genesis thought, she visited no one else in the prison except her Little Bear.

"Yes- yes, of course." The guard nods, swallowing nervously.

"Gadreel _is_ here, _correct?_ " She narrows her gaze slightly. Surely, Michael didn't have him removed in her absence.

"Yes, he is- Commander."

"Then, it shouldn't be a problem, should it?" Genesis challenges, ruffling her wings in slight warning.

"No- not, not at all."

"Good." Genesis strides past without another word, walking towards Gadreel's cell; to be honest, she had only visited him a handful of times, certainly less than she should have in all the centuries he had been imprisoned; that thought alone weighed on her conscience with more than a little shame and guilt.

"Where is he?" Genesis demands; the cell where Gadreel _should_ have resided in, empty and looking as if he didn't normally stay in there at all.

"You- you see… Thaddeus- had Gadreel moved. His- his punishment."

"His punishment?" Genesis interrupts. "Upon who's orders? Commander Michael's? Or Commander Raphael's? Certainly _not_ mine. Gadreel was to be imprisoned. What do you believe that entails?" Her tone is sharp, deadly, and steel.

"Bring me Gadreel this instant." Genesis demands with authority.

Gadreel was brought in Enochian chains, clearly meant to restrict him from fleeing; not that he looked in any state to do so. And, Thaddeus, the Lieutenant who oversaw the prison looked far too smug for Genesis' taste.

"Leave us." Genesis commands, tone brokering no argument, and Thaddeus all but scrambling like the pathetic, sniveling cockroach he was.

"Oh, _Little Bear_." Genesis coos gently. "Oh, Little Bear. I'm so sorry… What's happened?" She murmurs, looking at the marks on his now tattered wings, clearly marks of torture, some of them that were old too; this was unacceptable and clear someone had gone to great lengths to hide this from her.

"Momma?" Gadreel asks, his gaze looking up at Genesis.

"Hello Little Bear." Genesis repeats in soothing tones, not correcting Gadreel of her name.

Genesis had raised Gadreel from practically the moment he had been created, much like Castiel and Balthazar; so it would come to no surprise that their first words were not 'daddy' but 'momma'. Later, Genesis would correct their belief and misconception and they would understand she was their sister. But, for a few months, she was 'momma', followed around by her toddling little brood of fledglings that came up to no higher than her kneecaps.

"Momma." Gadreel's voice breaks as he lunges forward to reach Genesis, his body colliding with her.

"Shh, Little Bear. Everything is alright. I'm right here." Genesis sooths, her fingers softly running over tattered wings, and her grace flowing in warm waves, washing away wounds.

"My Loyal and Brave Little Bear." Genesis praises, Gadreel simply nodding at the affirmation and tucking his face under his sister's neck, wings quivering.

"I'm loyal. Your Loyal Little Bear." Gadreel promises in a small voice, pressing his face closer to her collar bone.

"Yes, yes you are, Little Bear." Genesis repeats, her grace practically vibrating with repressed righteous anger and fury.

How could she have _missed_ this? Not seen any of the signs? She had _clearly_ failed in more ways than one. Equally, if not greater than Michael, whose oversight of this also allowed it to continue.

First things first, was to deal with Thaddeus. Then, Michael.

"Little Bear, I need to deal with something. I will be right back. I promise. I need you to stay _right here_ for me." Genesis talks to Gadreel lowly, in calming tones.

Gadreel all but wraps himself around his older sister, his trauma filled mind afraid to be left at the hands of his abusers.

"Shh, Little Bear. I will be back. _I promise_." Genesis extracts herself from his grip, gently pushing Gadreel back into his cell, though the door remains open as not to make Gadreel feel more trapped than he had been in the centuries of imprisonment.

" _Stay_ , Little Bear." Genesis replies a bit firmer when Gadreel goes to follow after her.

Gadreel immediately plops himself down, much like an obedient dog, legs and wings sprawling out in different directions like a baby animal slipping on ice, his head tilting up at his sister in question.

"Good, Little Bear. _Stay_."

Genesis spins on her heel and marches off, walk firm as she turns to find Thaddeus.

"Lieutenant Thaddeus." Genesis calls attention to the angelic guard. "I am relieving you of your duties… _Permanently_." Genesis snaps her fingers without preamble, grace glowing hot as it flares in her eyes.

"Now, I suggest you think about who you take your orders _from_ , next time. Hesitate and you disintegrate as Thaddeus just did." Genesis announces to the rest of the remaining guards before stalking back to Gadreel's cell.

"Little Bear, _come_. It's time to return home."

 ** _Wanna guess what's coming next? You've all been waiting for it for some time! ;)_**

 ** _Also, I swear, other than cuteness... This chapter has plot relevance._**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**

 ** _P.S. My fanfic soulmate Fanficqueen306 made me an AMAZING video a while back for Genesis._**

 ** _Check it out!_**

 ** _youtube /zCQiZbTdqGc_**


	45. Oversight

No One's POV

The doors to the War Room slammed open with an abrupt bang, blasted open by Genesis' grace.

" _Genesis_." Michael acknowledges; he would recognize his sister's powers from anywhere, no matter how far the distance.

"Hello brothers… _Miss me?_ " Her expression glinting with repressed anger.

"Gen-" Michael begins.

" _No!_ I don't want your excuses! As _stupid_ as your actions were, I understand why you did what you did. No, you know what!?" Genesis cuts off her eldest brother, stalking closer, her wings flaring to their full thirty feet expanse.

"You know what I found? Gadreel _tortured_ … His wings in tatters… Nearly _destroyed_ … So, _tell me_ , Michael." At that, she slams her blade down into the table, the hilt glinting in the light of the room, inches from where one of Michael's wings rested.

"Are you that _incompetent_ that you let oversight like this happen under _your_ leadership and watch? Because I _know_ for certain that _I_ didn't order this, nor Raphael." Genesis rages at her brother, fire and anger raging in her eyes.

The Lieutenants and other high ranking officers in the War Room seem to unfreeze at the sudden intrusion to the meeting and are now inching towards the double doors, eager to flee from the rage and wrath of the youngest Archangel, Raphael subtly inching towards the door as well.

"Ah-ah, _no_ … I don't think so, brother… _This_ is a family matter." Gabriel stops his younger brother just as he reaches the double doors, Gabriel's fingers snapping the doors shut and locking them.

"But-" Raphael protests.

" _Shut up_ , Raphael. You're staying. This has been a _long_ time coming." Gabriel rolls his eyes, grace flashing in his eyes a little, and Raphael backing down immediately like the good little soldier he always had been.

"That's what I thought." Gabriel mutters. " _Sissy_." That is said under his breathe.

"Gen, come on now-" Michael tries to appease his sister, hands in front of him.

"No… I'm done listening to your _excuses_ , Michael." Genesis shakes her head.

"You _preach_ of the peace you will bring Heaven… But you _herald_ **war**. Do you wish to see our brothers and our sisters _slaughtered?_ To see demons over running our boarders? Because that is what you will bring. The downfall of Heaven." Genesis questions her brother. "You _court_ war, brother. And I will stand with you no longer."

"So, here's how it's going to go." Genesis suddenly moves, flashing in front of her brother, hand fisting into his shirt, and slamming him into the table, his back up against it, and face pressed close to her angel blade.

"You will give up your leadership and position as Viceroy. And _I_ will lead the Hosts. Fail to do so, and I will throw you into the Pit." Genesis threatens, faces mere inches apart. "Am I clear, _brother?_ "

"You have until your meeting with Lucifer. _Choose wisely_." Genesis warns before letting Michael up and recalling her blade.

"Good talk, brothers." And with that, she stalks out of the War Room, the doors slamming shut behind her.

"Gabriel-" Michael looks to his brother.

"I'm with Gen, Michael." Gabriel simply gives his eldest brother a look, as if to say he's stupid for even attempting to ask the question, before turning to follow his sister, leaving the two remaining Archangels alone.


	46. Parental Gudiance

No One's POV

"So, what's next?" Gabriel kicks up his feet on the couch in their safe house, tucked in a small dimension away from all the action.

"We wait. I have a little errand. Stay here with Gad. I will be back."

"Baby sitting duty? _Boo_. That's boring." Gabriel boos dramatically like the child he is.

" _Gabriel_." Genesis looks at her brother.

"Fine. But you owe me, sugar cakes."

"Always do." Genesis rolls her eyes fondly at her brother. "I'll be back soon. Thanks, Gabe."

"Yeah, yeah, sugar plum." Gabriel waves off, already snapping a movie on and munching on popcorn.

"Gad… Little Bear." Genesis peeks into her room where Gadreel was curled up on her bed, a mound of blankets and pillow nested around him.

"Momma?" Gadreel murmurs, head peeking out.

"Hey Little Bear." Genesis settles on the edge of the bed. "I'll be back soon. I need to leave for a bit. Gabriel is in the other room if you need anything. No one can get in. Not if you don't want them to. You're safe, my Loyal Little Bear." Genesis soothes softly.

Enochian wards had been put all around the safe house and extra around her room, just for Gadreel, so he could feel protected and secure.

Gadreel peeks out of the nest he made a little more, snuggling up against Genesis, and rubbing his face against her cheek like a cat preening for attention.

"I'll be back soon. I promise, Little Bear." Genesis soothes, her fingers gently smoothing feathers as she sends a pulse of grace towards Gadreel to calm him back to sleep.

In the hall, Genesis snaps, disappearing from the safe house, pulled and led in the direction of a much stronger, more powerful, and ancient grace.

"Hello Daddy… How's vacation?"

"Geesh! Don't _do_ that, Gen! You could give me a heart attack! Do you _want_ to give me over to Death early?" God jumps with a rather unmanly screech, clutching at his shirt dramatically.

" _Dad!_ " Genesis only rolls her eyes.

Chuck, as he was known on Earth, merely grins at his youngest Archangel daughter.

"Hello baby girl."

"Hello Daddy!" Genesis smiles and runs into her Father's arms, as the Daddy's girl she always had been.

"So- um, not that I'm _not_ glad to see you. But what do you need?" Chuck pulls back to check over his daughter as if checking her over for bumps and scrapes as if she was a fledgling.

"Can't I just pop in to say hi, Daddy?" Genesis asks, plopping down on her Father's lap, her wings hitting Chuck in the face.

"Of course you can, baby girl." Chuck oofs a little, pushing her raven wings out of his face and running fingers through them. "But somehow I don't think that's all that's on your mind."

"Am I doing the right thing, Daddy?" Genesis asks, voice small, cuddling up under his chin like she had always done as a small fledgling.

"I don't think we ever really know the answer to those questions, baby girl." Chuck answers, stroking her wings. "I chose to leave Heaven to give your older brothers, your siblings, all of them, the chance to learn, to grow… Because what I was doing wasn't working. But did I make the right choice? Who knows? All we do in the end, is try our best and have a little faith…"

"What if my best isn't good enough?" Her voice is even quieter as she looks down and plays with his fingers.

"Gen, you are the daughter of the Creator of the Universes, you _are_ going to be good enough." Chuck stares at his daughter as if the thought is inconceivable.

"Can't you come home now, Daddy?" Genesis questions after a few moments, voice somewhat small and wishful, like a child asking for something.

"Not yet, baby girl. There are still a few things I have left to do here." Chuck shakes his head.

"Like what, Daddy?" Genesis complains a little, her tone just short of whiny.

"A few things, baby girl. I promise. I will come home." Chuck promises, tipping his daughter's face up to look at her. "I miss you too. I miss all my children."

"Alright." Genesis sighs, frowning, her wings drooping a little in disappointment.

"Can you do the butterflies, Daddy? Like before." Genesis begs her Father. "Before I leave?"

"Just this once." Chuck tells Genesis, as he says every time, but never actually follows through with.

Chuck cups his hands, blowing his breathe and releasing a burst of blue butterflies around the room, one landing right on the tip of Genesis' nose.

Chuck smiles, sunlight streaming through his house as butterflies flutter around as he holds his daughter, he didn't think anything could be better than _this_ moment in time; Genesis had _always_ been a Daddy's girl, from the moment he created her, crafted her, a spark of his own powers buried within her grace that not even _she_ knew about, giving her powers no other angel would possess, not even her elder Archangel brothers.

During the time of Creation, so often, Genesis had crawled into his lap as a fledgling, eager to watch him work, as he spun his grace across the cosmos and Heavens, sprawling far and wide; hoping to keep her busy, away from potential dangers, Chuck had crafted the butterfly, fragile, beautiful, and inherently whimsical and playful, to keep Genesis captivated. She would follow and chase after them for hours as they flew and looped in circles around her, not yet old enough or strong enough to fly herself as her flight feathers weren't fully developed.

Chuck watched her chase after the butterflies countless times, never growing tired of their playful and magical draw, but one day he watched as Genesis stumbled upon one whose wing was bent, and it unable to fly; Chuck assumed Genesis would move on, bored and unamused, certainly her brothers would have. Instead, Genesis kneeled down, grace swirling in small waves, carefully healing and knitting the butterfly's wings before buffering it up in the air with a gentle brush of wind.

It was that moment, without a doubt, Chuck knew he had made the right choice giving her part of his powers; her kindness, her compassion, and her gentleness would serve her well in the trials of life to come.

"You best get going, baby girl." Chuck finally pats Genesis on the wing.

"Okay, Daddy. I'll miss you." Genesis reluctantly moves from Chuck's lap.

"Oh… Daddy?" Genesis questions, a few steps away, turned away as to leave. "Do you- do you know where Balthazar is? Is he safe? After what happened with Gad… I- I'd just like to know… _Please_."

"He is safe, baby girl… I promise. Balthazar is just fine. I can sense his grace. I wouldn't want anything to happen to my grandson, if I can help it." Chuck promises.

Genesis was young, very young, when it happened; her brothers had been all busy, training, on missions, or otherwise occupied with Heaven's duties, he himself had been busy as well, Genesis left to her own devices, when she had come running to him, nearly in a panic and so very confused.

Chuck had been equally alarmed, believing Genesis had been hurt training with her garrisons, however, that was not the case; he had been equal parts relieved, shocked, and shaken himself to find that Genesis had created her own fledglings, that _his_ powers, the ones he had given her, ones that she didn't know about, had created _life_ of their own.

They never spoke of it again; Chuck simply allowed others, the rest of the angels, Genesis' brothers, to assume that Balthazar, Gadreel, and Castiel were angels he had created. It was never questioned and the truth forever hidden.

"Thank you, Daddy. That's all I need to know." Genesis nods.

"I am sorry about what happened to Gadreel." Chuck says softly.

"Me too." Genesis replies equally as soft.

"He needs you. More than ever now… Perhaps now is the time to tell him." Chuck offers.

"Perhaps he'll only hate me." Genesis answers. "Perhaps they'll all hate me."

"Have some faith, baby girl… Things work out for a reason. I promise." Chuck only says, as if he knew something she didn't, and the expression in his eyes holding a glimmer of untold secrets and wisdom.

"I'll try, Daddy. I love you."

"I love you too, Gen."

 ** _A HUGE thank you to Fanficqueen306 for the butterfly idea! And for being an awesome friend!  
_**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	47. Two Minutes to Midnight (Part One)

No One's POV

"So, this is Dr. Evil's lair, huh?" Dean comments, Sam, Dean, and Jeremy all sitting in Baby and staring at the Serenity Valley Convalescent Home from across the street.

"It's kind of more depressing than evil." Sam replies.

"It's like a four-color brochure for dying young. Of course, to Pestilence, it's probably Dollywood in there." Dean replies offhandedly.

"Great. A whole building full of people. We don't know who's human, who's demon, and who's Pestilence. So, what do we do?"

"Hang on." Dean suddenly ducks out of the car where they are hiding, leaving Sam and Jeremy with no other choice but to follow him for back up.

"Hey. Hi. Uh, I'm looking for my Nana. Uh, her name is Eunice Kennedy." Dean knocks on the security guard's office.

"Go around front and see the nurse." The guard replies, gesturing to the front.

"You mind just helping me out, sir? Uh, she's about, uh, about that small and gray hair, wears diapers." Dean gestures only to knock the guard out a moment later.

"Eunice Kennedy?" Jeremy echoes, looking in disbelief.

"That's the beauty about improv, Jer. You never know what's gonna come out of your mouth." Dean smirks.

"So, what are- Hey? What are we even looking for?" Sam taps his brother as Dean begins to fall asleep.

"Well, he's Pestilence, so he probably looks sick." Dean shrugs after waking up.

"Everybody looks sick." Sam points out. "Hey." He then gestures to a monitor that is shorting out on the security desk.

"Oh, now we're talking." Dean nods as they move through the home.

"Dr. Green, how was your trip?" Celeste asks.

"Oh, very productive. And how are we tonight, Celeste, my favorite patient?" Pestilence asks.

"Sir... The Winchesters are here. We should go." A demon informs, quickly walking into the room where Pestilence was.

"Are you kidding me?" Pestilence questions with a sigh.

"They have a track record with Horsemen." The demon looks nervous.

"You mean my brothers. What they did to _my brothers_. No. The only reasonable thing to do here is to... Take it out of their healthy young asses. And… That other young fellow they have with them… Yes, he is nice." Pestilence mutters quietly.

"We're under strict orders not to kill the vessels." The demon seems to remind Pestilence.

"Oh, if Satan wants them so bad, he can glue them back together!" Pestilence yells, losing his temper. "Come. Come. Now then." Pestilence beckons to the demon nurse, apologizing for his rage.

"Page me if she's dying." A human doctor says to a nurse, suddenly vomiting and dying in the hallway.

"Ugh... Must be getting close." Sam says, the Winchesters and Jeremy rounding a corner to see bodies of doctors and nurses in the hall.

"You think?" Jeremy snarks.

"Dean?" Sam startles, Dean suddenly stumbling and falling, only to fall himself. "Get up. Jeremy?" Sam turns to see Jeremy fall too.

"The doctor will see you now." A demon says, hovering over them, their vision getting rather blurry.

"Sam. Dean. And… You other fellow…." Pestilence says, looking at the Winchesters and Jeremy; Jeremy wasn't supposed to be in this timeline or universe, and although the Horsemen, as entities, were in other universes and worlds, it wasn't exactly like they were aware of _every_ single being created. "Come right in." The door swings open.

"Hmm. You boys don't look well. It might be the, uh, Scarlet fever. Or, uh, the meningitis. Oh! Or the syphilis. That's no fun. How do you feel right now? It's gonna get so very, very much worse. Questions? Disease gets a bad rap, don't you think? For being filthy. Chaotic. Uh, but, really, that just describes people who get sick. Disease itself... Very... Pure... Single-minded. Bacteria have one purpose: divide and conquer." Pestilence walks towards the boys slowly, stepping on Dean's hand as he reaches for the demon killing knife.

"That's why, in the end... It always wins. So, you've got to wonder why God pours _all_ his love into something so messy... And _weak_. It's ridiculous. All I can do is show him he's wrong, one epidemic at a time. Now... On a scale of 1 to 10, how's your pain?"

"Cas." Dean mutters, too weak to do much else as the Seraph pops in.

"How'd you get here?" Pestilence questions turning his gaze onto the Seraph.

"Doesn't matter. I-" Castiel begins.

"Well, look at that. Oh, that's _fascinating_. There's more to you than a simple Seraph." Pestilence turns fully to Castiel.

"Yes, wait- what?" Castiel asks, a confused expression coming on his face.

"Yeah- this- this is great- and all- but-" Dean croaks out, but is clearly ignored by both Pestilence and Castiel; Pestilence greatly angered by what they did to his brothers, War and Famine, and Castiel far too curious about what the Horseman was saying.

"Oh, oh _yes_." Pestilence nods mysteriously. " _Much_ more…"

"I am tethered to Lucifer… Not as much as my brother, Death… But since Lucifer's rise. We were only given so much… _Rope_." Pestilence goes on to say. "What _they_ did to my brothers." Pestilence tsks with his tongue as if it leaves a bad taste in his mouth and glares meaningfully at the Winchesters, his powers intensifying for a moment, leaving them a groaning mess on the floor. "I will loan you my ring. Tell Genesis to give it back."

Castiel is left staring at Pestilence, the silver ring with a green gem sitting in his hand.

"It doesn't matter anyways. I don't need it." Pestilence bids with a final word and disappears.

"Well, it's nice to actually score a home run for once, ain't it?" Bobby comments, the Winchesters, Jeremy, and Castiel back at Bobby's house as sort of home base. "What?"

"Last thing Pestilence said." Sam shrugs, clearly it bothering him.

"He get specific?"

"No." Sam answers.

"We're just a little freaked out that he might have left a bomb somewhere. So, please tell us you have actual good news." Dean sighs.

"Chicago's about to be wiped off the map. Storm of the millennium. Sets off a daisy chain of natural disasters. Three million people are gonna die." Bobby answers, pulling out some information he had gathered.

"Huh." Dean looks it over.

"I don't understand your definition of good news." Castiel states, mulling over the things Pestilence had said; Genesis would not answer him at the moment.

"Well... Death, the Horseman- he's gonna be there. And, if we can stop him before he kick-starts this storm, get his ring."

"Yeah, you make it sound so easy." Dean scoffs.

"Hell, I'm just trying to put a spin on it."

"Well... Bobby, h- how'd you put all this together, anyways?" Sam asks.

"I had, you know... Help." Bobby evades the question a little.

"Don't be so modest. I barely helped at all. Hello, boys. Pleasure, et cetera. Go ahead. Tell them. There's no shame in it." Crowley pops into the house.

"Bobby? Tell us what?" Sam asks, looking between the two suspiciously.

"World's gonna end. Seems stupid to get all precious over one little... Soul." Bobby's last words fall flat.

"You sold your _soul?_ " Dean questions, voice inflecting high.

"Oh, more like pawned it. I fully intend to give it back." Crowley rolls his eyes.

"Well, then give it back!" Dean demands, walking towards Crowley aggressively.

"I will." Crowley comments easily.

"Now!" Dean's arms flail slightly.

"Did you kiss him?" Jeremy questions.

" _Jeremy!_ " Dean looks a little outraged.

"Just wondering." Jeremy shrugs, as the Winchesters look to Bobby for the answer anyway.

"No!" Bobby protests, even as Crowley holds out his phone and shows the picture as proof. "Why'd you take a picture?" Bobby groans as Crowley holds out the picture to show everyone.

"Why did you have to use tongue?" Crowley fires back.

"All right. You know what? I'm sick of this. Give him his soul back now." Dean growls.

"I'm sorry. I can't."

"Can't or won't?" Dean challenges.

"I won't, all right? It's insurance." Crowley answers.

"What are you talking about?" Dean demands, glaring at Crowley.

"You kill demons. Gigantor over there has a temper issue about it. But you won't kill me... As long as I have that soul in the deposit box." Crowley gives an honest answer.

"You son of a bitch." Bobby swears.

"I'll return it. After all this is over, and I can walk safely away. Do we all understand each other?" Crowley gives a look to all the Winchesters.

"So, shall we? Bobby, you just gonna sit there?" Crowley stares at Bobby still sitting in his wheelchair as the Winchesters and Jeremy pack up the cars; Bobby, Sam, and Castiel were to deal with the Croatoan virus while Jeremy, Crowley, and Dean were to search for Death.

"No, I'm gonna Riverdance." Bobby snarks with an eye rolls.

"I suppose if you want to impress the ladies. Bobby, Bobby, Bobby. Really wasted that crossroads deal. Fact- you get more if you phrase it properly. So, I took the liberty of adding a teeny little sub-a clause on your behalf." Crowley explains before gesturing a little for Bobby to get up.

"What can I say? I'm an altruist. Just gonna sit there?" Crowley shrugs as if it's no big deal.

"Son of a bitch." Bobby exclaims as he stands up, looking amazed.

"Yes, I know. Completely worth your soul. I'm a hell of a guy." Crowley answers smugly.

"Thanks." Bobby simply answers.

"This is getting maudlin. Can we go?" Crowley turns, as if not to show any real emotion.

"Yes to Lucifer. Then jump in the hole. It's an interesting plan." Castiel muses as they drive towards the destination of where Death was supposedly supposed to be.

"That's a word for it." Bobby mutters.

"So? Go ahead and tell me it's the worst plan you ever heard." Sam huffs.

"Of course. I am happy to say that if that's what you want to hear. But it's not what I think." Castiel answers.

"Really?" Sam answers, looking more than a little surprised.

"You and Dean have a habit of exceeding my expectations. He resisted Michael. Maybe you could resist Lucifer but there are things that you would need to know." Castiel nods thoughtfully.

"Like?"

"Michael has found another vessel." Castiel answers plainly.

"What?" Sam asks, looking at Castiel in surprise.

"It's your brother, Adam. You must have considered it." Castiel simply replies.

"We were trying not to." Sam admits.

"Sam... If you say yes to Lucifer and then fail... This fight will happen. And the collateral... It'll be immense. There's also the demon blood." Castiel continues, omitting the fact that his sister was planning or already had talked to Michael, about what, Castiel was not certain; Genesis did not want him to know, and it was not his place to question her decisions. He was still only a Seraph, and Genesis was an Archangel and Commander of Heaven's armies, with responsibilities much larger and greater than his.

"What? What are you talking about?" Sam looks confused.

"To take in Lucifer, it would be more than you've ever drunk." Castiel informs.

"But... Why?"

"It strengthens the vessel. Keeps it from exploding." Castiel explains.

"But the guy he's in now-"

"He's drinking gallons." Castiel cuts Sam off.

"And, how is that not the _worst_ plan you ever heard?" Bobby repeats, looking at Sam like he's not at least a _little_ insane.


	48. Two Minutes to Midnight (Part Two)

No One's POV

"Hey, let's stop for pizza." Crowley walks with Dean and Jeremy through Chicago.

"Are you kidding?" Dean looks at Crowley like he's playing an elaborate joke on him.

"Just heard it was good. That's all. Up ahead. Big, ugly building. Ground zero. Horseman's stable, if you will. He's in there." Crowley gestures to a building.

"How do you know?" Dean asks.

"Have you met me? 'Cause I know. Also, the block is squirming with reapers. I'll be right back." Crowley suddenly disappears. "Boy, is my face red. Death's not in there." He reappears a moment later.

"You want to cut the cute and get to the part where you tell me where he is?"

"Sorry. I don't know." Crowley shrugs.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a minute. _You don't know?_ " Dean questions, looking incredulous.

"Signs pointed. I- I'm just as shocked as you." Crowley shrugs.

"Bobby sold his soul for this!" Bobby yells.

"Relax. All deals are soul back or store credit. We'll catch Death in the next doomed city." Crowley promises.

"Millions, Crowley. _Millions_ of people are about to die any minute." Dean yells some more.

"True. So I strongly suggest we get out of here." Crowley answers.

"So, what? Call in a bomb threat? 1,000 bomb threats? I mean, how the hell am I supposed to get three million people out of Chicago in the next 10 minutes?" Jeremy questions looking around a bit helplessly as they sit in the Impala.

"Oh, _come on!_ " Dean shouts, to a now empty Impala as Crowley disappears again, clearly frustrated by Crowley's disappearing act.

"What? I can't hear you!" Crowley mouths from across the street, suddenly popping up in front of a pizzeria.

"I said I found him. Death- he's in there." Crowley answers, appearing in the Impala front seat and pointing.

"You coming or... _Not_." Dean mutters as Crowley disappears once again.

"Nice…" Jeremy mutters sarcastically as he follows Dean into the pizzeria.

"Join me, Dean… Jeremy… The pizza's delicious. Sit down. Took you long enough to find me. I've been wanting to talk to you." Death says calmly, facing away from the door. "Particularly _you_ , Jeremy Gilbert."

"Uhhh…" Jeremy looks nervous.

"I got to say- I have mixed feelings about that. So, is this the part where... Where you kill me? Us?" Dean asks, adding a little snark at the end.

"You have an inflated sense of your importance. To a thing like me, a thing like you, well... Think how you'd feel if a bacterium sat at your table and started to get snarky. This is one little planet, in one tiny solar system, in a galaxy that's barely out of its diapers. I'm old, Dean... _Very_ old. So, I invite you to contemplate how insignificant I find _you_."

"Eat." Death offers the pizza in front of him. "Good, isn't it?"

"Well, I- uh- can I ask… Death- uh, sir… How old are you?" Jeremy asks tentatively, actually raising his hand as if he was afraid to ask a question or intrude.

"As old as God. Maybe older. Neither of us can remember anymore. Life, death, chicken, egg. We exist together. As a balance."

"A balance…" Jeremy repeats slowly. "I- I'm not sure I understand, Death, sir…" Jeremy asks, still obviously a bit skittish around Death, understandably so, he was Death, an immortal, an entity of immense power.

"All things die, Jeremy. It's the cycle. But God creates, brings life. The circle of things. Too much of one… And well, you get disasters such as this." Death answers Jeremy, with a wave of his hand to what was happening around them. "I am not the villain many believe… Death is a balance to things. And it does not discriminate. Without death, life exists without balance. The cosmos _must_ have balance."

"You know, I do have sympathy for you, Jeremy Gilbert. Your family has suffered unseemly loss. But, it could have been worse. Believe me. I am more powerful than you can process, and I'm enslaved to a _bratty_ child with a temper tantrum." Death answers looking rather bored and unamused at that.

"Well, this is way above my pay grade." Dean mutters through his bites of pizza.

"Just a bit." Death offers dryly.

"So, then why am I still breathing, sitting here with you? Uh... What do you want?"

"The leash around my neck- _off_." Death emphasizes, leaning forward. "Lucifer has me _bound_ to him. Some _unseemly_ little spell. He has me where he wants, when he wants. That's why I couldn't go to you. I had to wait for you to catch up. He made me his weapon. Hurricanes, floods, raising the dead." Death answers plainly, turning his attention to Dean.

"And you think... I can unbind you?" Dean answers.

"There's your ridiculous bravado again. Of course you can't. But you can help me take the bullets out of Lucifer's gun. I understand you want this." Death holds his hand up, showing his ring.

"Yeah." Dean nods, trying not to take offense to Death's words.

"I'm inclined to give it to you. Just like my brother, Pestilence."

"To give it to me?" Dean echoes.

"That's what I said." Death repeats as if talking to a small child.

"But what about... Chicago." Dean trails off, vaguely looking around at Chicago.

"Chicago? I suppose it can stay. I like the pizza. There are conditions." Death hums.

"Okay. Like?" Dean questions a little suspiciously.

"You have to do whatever it takes to put Lucifer in his cell."

"Of course."

" _Whatever_ it takes." Death repeats, leaning closer to Dean.

"That's the plan." Dean nods.

"No. No plan. Not yet. Your brother. He's the one that can stop Lucifer. The _only_ one." Death emphasizes.

"What, you think-" Dean echoes, surprise and hesitation on his face.

" _I know_. So, I need a promise. You're going to let your brother jump right into that fiery pit."

"Well, do I have your word?" Death makes Dean promise, holding his ring, the last of the Horseman rings, away from the eldest Winchester; among Death's powers were supernatural precognition, of course, there were many variables that could alter the course of those powers, such as God himself, and the angels, but the future seemed fairly steady in many of the futures that flickered through his sight.

"Okay, yeah. Yes."

"That had better be 'yes,' Dean. You know you can't cheat death. Now, would you like the instruction manual?"

 ** _I know... I didn't change a whole lot in "Two Minutes to Midnight", but there were actually two important scenes. Particularly the scene with Pestilence & Castiel! A big hint about Gen's fledglings._**

 ** _And, then, thanks to Fanficqueen306 there was the scene with Jeremy & Death that was important._**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	49. Devil's in Detroit

No One's POV

 _"Oh, take your time, don't live too fast,  
Troubles will come and they will pass.  
You'll find a woman and you'll find love,  
And don't forget, son, there is someone up above."_

Genesis voice drifted softly through her room as Gadreel laid in her lap, his head resting on her leg as his wings curled up peacefully against his back, his eyes closed, listening to his momma; Genesis gently smoothing fingers through his feathers like she had done with him when he was a fledgling, lulling him to sleep, along with Balthazar and Castiel.

Gadreel, upon learning the truth had become even clinger to Genesis, hating even a few feet between Genesis and himself, nearly reverting back to his younger years as a smaller fledgling; between the three, Gadreel had always been the clingiest, earning him the nickname her Loyal Little Bear.

 _"And be a simple kind of man,  
Oh, be something you love and understand.  
Baby, be a simple kind of man,  
Oh, won't you do this for me, son, if you can?"_

"His _dumb ass_ is in Detroit." Gabriel pops in, interrupting Genesis abruptly, popping back into the safe house from being out searching for Lucifer. "Oh. Interrupt something?" Gabriel questions, though it's obvious he has as Gadreel simply cuddles closer to his mother, unwilling to be separated from her, merely shuffling his wings and leaning up to rub against her cheek and press his face into her neck and face. "Anyways…" Gabriel coughs, rolling his eyes a little, although things made a _lot_ more sense now that he thought about things; honestly, at first Gabriel had thought it had all been some sort of an elaborate joke when Genesis had told him.

"Storms and ice all over the fucking place… And demons." Gabriel informs his sister.

"And the Winchesters have the Four Horseman rings. Sam plans to accept Lucifer's proposal. They are heading there now." Genesis adds, allowing Gadreel to snuggle into her closer. "Castiel told me."

"Ooo, got the kiddo playing double agent for you." Gabriel teases.

"Let's just go." Genesis rolls her eyes. "Come, Little Bear." Genesis beckons for Gadreel to follow her, all three disappearing with a rustle of wind, thought it was completely unneeded; Gadreel followed easily and completely willingly.

"Delay the Winchesters while I speak to our brother." Genesis tells Gabriel.

"Awesome. More babysitting duty." Gabriel snarks, it truly being babysitting now that he knew the truth; Gabriel being the only one.

"I'll be back." Genesis simply replies, moving to disappear.

" _Momma_." Gadreel whines with a protest, latching onto her sleeve with a worried look, clearly not wanting her to go.

"You need to stay here, Little Bear." Genesis calms, turning back to her middle, very clingy child. "I'll be okay, my Loyal Little Bear."

Gadreel simply reaches for her and rubs his face against her like a cat arching up for attention.

"Oh, _Little Bear_." Genesis gently smooths his two-toned wings. " _Stay_. I'll be back soon."

"Hello sister…. I didn't expect to see you here." Lucifer turns from the window pane.

" _Lucifer_." Genesis greets. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, little sister." Lucifer admits staring at his younger sister so similar yet so different than when he fell.

"Why have you come here?" Lucifer asks as casually as he can, touching the window pane and making it frost over.

"Are you here for Michael?"

"No." Genesis shakes her head. "Heaven is changing, Lucifer. It's time for you to come home. Besides, this petty fight between you and Michael is simply childish. People will _suffer_. And you know how it always upsets Daddy."

"It is not my fault, Gen. I didn't start it." Lucifer replies angrily, frost creeping up the walls of the abandon building as things begin to shake in his anger and frustration.

"Don't get _short_ with me, Lucifer. You are _both_ at fault. Do not pretend you are not."

"I suppose you are right…" Lucifer reluctantly admits after a moment, looking away from his sister's gaze to look briefly at the ground, feeling bad for getting short tempered, before looking out of the window contemplating.

"So, what is your plan, Genesis?"

"I will be Viceroy now, Lucifer. I will lead the Hosts and Heaven. Submit to my leadership, brother." Genesis replies, both of them making eye contact again. "You do not have to love humanity as I do, nor Gabriel. Father only _knows_ Michael and Raphael do not. But cease this destruction. Bow to my command. And come _home_."

Lucifer nods thoughtfully along to his sister's words, clearly listening to her words.

"You wanted to be Viceroy as a fledgling. Do you remember?" Lucifer questions, clearly lost in a better time of Heaven's past.

"I do." Genesis nods. "We used to play together, play pretend. Our swords fashioned out of wooden sticks from the garden."

Lucifer would never admit to his sister he still had that old wooden sword, buried underneath things in his room in Heaven, of course, that was before he fell.

"Michael _took_ that from you." Lucifer hisses, pane frosting over in thicker ice.

"No, I gave it to him, Lucifer."

"It was all you ever wanted."

"Not _all_ , Lucifer. I loved _you_. _All_ of you. I wanted my brothers. And I cared about you all more." Genesis corrects.

"And we failed you instead." Lucifer answers, tracing his fingers along the glass.

Lucifer, believe it or not, had been excited to have a younger sister; brothers got so annoying sometimes.

When his Father presented the small, squirming bundle to him and his other Archangel brothers, there was this unspoken agreement between them; and they _rarely_ agreed on anything.

Lucifer suddenly wanted to be better for her, to be someone she could look up to, someone she could always count on.

But here they were…

Outside, the Winchesters rolled up with Bobby, Jeremy, and Castiel.

"What are you doing here?" Dean asks, stepping out of Baby.

"Waiting for you mutton heads." Gabriel smirks.

"Gadreel?" Castiel questions the other Seraph, both the two simply staring at one another.

"Seriously?" Dean asks with an eye roll, doubting Gabriel's words; they never had a good track record.

"Seriously, Dean-o." Gabriel nods. "Oh, and, you know… Little sis is talking to Luci." Gabriel motions to the building behind. "So you all… Need to stay here." At that he flicks his powers to get the Winchesters and company to stay in place.

"Castiel." Gadreel greets his brother back.

"Gen broke you out." Castiel observes.

"She released me." Gadreel corrects, both giving each other looks of thinly veiled contempt; Castiel clearly not liking the presence of Gadreel, Genesis' Little Bear, which only meant more competition for her attention and affection.

Castiel was terrible at sharing, but being the youngest of Genesis' fledglings, her Little Duck, perhaps that only made sense.

"I've been at her side since. Instead of babysitting humans." Gadreel couldn't help but goad his younger brother, Castiel, who had always been the favored one, Genesis' Little Duck. Moreover, Castiel had always made it clear that Genesis was _his_ , and there was no room for Gadreel nor Balthazar despite them being Genesis' Little Bear and Little Fox; he had done everything in his power to boot both Gadreel and Balthazar _out_.

"You allowed the Serpent in the Garden which led to the subsequent corruption of mankind." Castiel replies pettily.

"You helped the Winchesters release Lucifer from the Pit and allowed for Armageddon." Gadreel fires back.

"That wasn't my intention." Castiel argues, although there is a flash of guilt.

"And the fall of mankind wasn't mine." Gadreel bites back.

" _Oh boy_ …" Gabriel groans, turning on Genesis' eternal fledglings, who were looking moments away from a squabble.

" _Bite me_." Castiel glares petulantly at Gadreel, Gadreel glaring equally as childish back.

Gabriel sees the moment they both decided to mutually say "screw it" and tackle one another to the ground.

" _Wait!_ " Gabriel snaps his fingers to freeze the two Seraphs tumbling on the ground, kicking and flailing limbs at each other. "That's better. Now, go crazy, kiddos." He unfreezes them after taking their angel blades; Genesis would kill _him_ if he let her darling little angels to get hurt.

Castiel and Gadreel continue to brawl like fledglings in the school yard, their wings flapping and slamming against the ground, even up heaving the Impala with a loud crash, which they ignore in favor of attempting to up one another.

"Oh… What a shame…" Gabriel retorts dryly.

" _Damn it_ , Gabriel! Baby! Aren't you gonna do something!?" Dean curses.

"Nope." Gabriel pops the 'p' in the word.

"What!? Screw you!" Dean glares, if looks could kill, Gabriel would be ten feet under.

"Maybe later, big boy." Gabriel winks, watching Castiel and Gadreel tumble around.

"Are they gonna hurt each other?" Jeremy questions.

"Nah, got their angel blades." Gabriel shrugs unconcerned.

Lucifer turns back to his sister, looking at her, _really_ looking at her; daring to hope that perhaps there was another option.

"Very well, sister." Lucifer answers after a long moment. "I will see you soon… As your will be done, Viceroy Commander Genesis." He bows formally, his hand over his chest, acknowledging her status as Viceroy of Heaven. "By the way, your Little Bear and Duck are fighting again…"

" _Damn it_." Genesis curses as Lucifer disappears to handle her two brawling, grown angelic children who still acted like fledglings.

"What's going on here?" Genesis appears outside, feet away from where Castiel and Gadreel are rolling around on the pavement together.

" _Momma!_ " Gadreel drops Castiel's wing from his mouth, having actually _bitten_ Castiel's wing, and pulling at his brother's hair.

"Gen!" Castiel gives Genesis puppy eyes immediately, dropping Gadreel's wing from his grip and shoving his hands behind his back as if he wasn't just yanking on Gadreel's wings and attempting to _shove_ Gadreel's face into the ground.

"Little Duck… Little Bear…" Genesis sighs. "I thought you two had _outgrown_ this. You're not fledglings anymore." Genesis rubs her forehead; apparently that was just wishful thinking on her part. "And _really_ , Gabe? You didn't at least _try_ to stop them?"

"I took away their angel blades!" Gabriel protests, holding up their blades for Genesis to see.

" _Helpful_ …" Genesis deadpans, snapping up the mess they had made like the colossal fledglings they are, including fixing Dean's Impala. "Do I even _want_ to know what it was about? No- no one answer that question…" Genesis states before anyone, the Winchesters, Gabriel, or her Little Duck or Little Bear can answer.

"Castiel. Gadreel. Apologize to one another."

"Looks like Momma Bear is coming out." Dean mutters to Sam, watching this as if it's the most fascinating soap opera ever.

"She does this…" Jeremy comments, having seen her with Finn and Castiel.

Castiel and Gadreel shuffle into a more normal distance apart, staring at one another again with vaguely neutral expressions, though it was clear that an apology was the _last_ thing on their minds.

"I'm sorry I bit you and pulled your hair." Gadreel mutters.

"I'm sorry I punched you in the face and pulled your wing…" Castiel mutters back.

"Good… Enough." Genesis sighs.

"So, sugar cakes. How was your talk with brother dearest?"

 ** _Simple Man ~ Jensen Ackles Cover_**


	50. Calm Before the Storm

No One's POV

Michael had _always_ followed his Father's will, always simply _obeyed_. He was his Father's right hand, his Sword. He followed without question. When his Father told him to cast his younger brother, Lucifer, down, he did. When his Father told him to care for the universes and worlds he created, he did. He never questioned his Father, even if he did not understand. He was the Good Son. Yet, for all his obedience Michael did not care for his Father's creation like his sister, Genesis.

Somewhere along the way, however, he had gotten lost. In his quest to follow his Father's will all had gotten drowned out. But, it was all he knew. Could he allow his sister to lead them? To lead Heaven? To lead him?

"Raphael?" Michael questions his brother.

"Yes, Michael?"

"What do you think?" Michael asks, his fiery wings shuffling behind him.

Raphael remains silent behind Michael, lost in his own thoughts; Michael was the Good Son, the Loyal Son, the Sword. But, for all of that, Raphael was loyal too, the _Soldier_ , obedient to the Viceroy. He didn't particularly care, however, _who_ led Heaven. Well, except maybe _Lucifer_. In the end, all he wanted was _peace_.

"I want- I want _peace_ , Michael." Raphael speaks finally. "Genesis is our sister. Do you truly wish to go against her?"

"No, no I do not. Thank you, Raphael." Michael simply waves his brother off, left alone to think more.

"Momma- momma, you don't have to go. _Please_ , don't go, momma." Castiel pleads looking at his mother with puppy eyes.

"Little Duck-" Genesis soothes, feeling Castiel's anxiety about the upcoming confrontation with Michael and Lucifer.

"Yes, don't go, momma. Don't go." Gadreel nods eagerly, a frown on his face, making his brows furrow in worry.

"Little Duck, Little Bear, come here." Genesis broadens her wing span, immediately Castiel and Gadreel rushing to snuggle up to her. "Everything will be fine. I will be fine."

"You don't know that momma." Castiel whispers, snuggling deeper into his mother's feathers, cheek rubbing against hers.

"Michael is my brother, so is Lucifer. They would _never_ hurt me, Little Duck." Genesis smooths out a few feathers in his raven wings.

"Michael is scary." Castiel mumbles, tucking himself closer to Genesis' side; Michael's orders to Naomi still a distant horror in his mind.

"And he put me away, momma." Gadreel adds, head resting against her collar bone.

"I will _never_ stop making up for that, my Loyal Little Bear." Genesis whispers. "I have so much to make up for."

"M' loyal." Gadreel promises, holding onto his mother's wings and curling himself into her feathers securely.

"That's right. You are." Genesis promises.

"So, you won't go, momma?" Castiel questions again, looking up at her with big blue eyes.

"I have to go, Little Duck."

" _No!_ " Castiel shouts loudly.

" _Castiel_." Genesis says sternly, putting emphasis behind his name, making Castiel duck his head in shame.

"M'sorry, momma." Castiel murmurs, nudging his head against his mother apologetically.

"Gabriel won't let me get hurt, baby. I'll be just fine. _I promise_." Genesis whispers assuring. "Everything is alright."

"Sing for me, momma? Like before?" Castiel begs instead.

"Of course, Little Duck." Genesis presses a kiss to Castiel's forehead and then Gadreel's, shifting them a little in her wings.

 _"Mama told me when I was young,  
Come sit beside me, my only son.  
And listen closely to what I say,  
And if you do this, it'll help you some sunny day._

 _Oh, take your time, don't live too fast,  
Troubles will come and they will pass.  
You'll find a woman and you'll find love,  
And don't forget, son, there is someone up above._

 _And be a simple kind of man,  
Oh, be something you love and understand.  
Baby, be a simple kind of man,  
Oh, won't you do this for me, son, if you can?"_

Castiel yawns a little, shifting softly, and snuggling tighter in Genesis' wings, his eyes closing as Genesis continues to sing, lulled by his mother's familiar voice rising and falling with the lyrics that he had heard all his life as a small fledgling, who at the time, he thought was his eldest sister and greatly idolized.

 _"Forget your lust for the rich man's gold,  
All that you need, is in your soul.  
And you can do this, oh baby, if you try,  
All that I want for you, my son, is to be satisfied._

 _And be a simple kind of man,  
Oh, be something you love and understand.  
Baby, be a simple kind of man,  
Oh, won't you do this for me, son, if you can?"_

Gadreel is the last to drift off, finally turning into Genesis, his eyes drooping as he succumbs to sleep, and nuzzles into Genesis' wings, her soft voice soothing him to sleep along with her steady rocking motions.

 _"Boy, don't you worry, you'll find yourself,  
Follow your heart and nothing else.  
And you can do this, oh baby, if you try,  
All that I want for you, my son, is to be satisfied._

 _And be a simple kind of man,  
Oh, be something you love and understand.  
Baby, be a simple kind of man  
Oh, won't you do this for me, son, if you can?"_

"Kiddos all tucked in and off to sleep?" Gabriel asks.

" _Shut up,_ **asshole**." Genesis huffs, walking out of her room and closing her door shut softly.

"They're _worried_ , Gabriel… About the fight." Genesis walks over to where Gabriel is lounging on the couch and sits on top of Gabriel, making her brother huff and snap his popcorn bowl away. "I'm worried too. I don't want to fight."

"I'll be there, sugar." Gabriel says after a moment, his voice getting somber. "I've got your back. You know that." Gabriel shifts his wings and arms to encircle his sister. "You know I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

"I know you wouldn't." Genesis sighs, resting her head on her brother's shoulder, comforted by her brother's solid and steady presence; for all his joking and often flippant nature, Gabriel was steady and assuring, he was confident, he was reliant, and he was always there for her when she needed reassurance or comfort.

"Besides, you know you can kick all our butts any ol' day." Gabriel sasses.

Genesis giggles lightly, pushing at her older brother's shoulder playfully.

"True. And don't you forget it."

"As if. You'd never let me." Gabriel scoffs. "Now, see? There's nothing to worry about."

 ** _Reviews are life to an author! And I greatly appreciate them all! So, drop a line, please!_**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**

 ** _Simple Man ~ Jensen Ackles Cover_**


	51. Meet Me at Samhain

No One's POV

" _Woah there_ , bud. What are you doing?" Gabriel walks into the training room of the safe house where Gabriel, Genesis, Gadreel, and Castiel had been staying, to see Gadreel blast his grace inches from his ear, clearing a wide miss from the target he had been aiming at on the wall.

"Hi Uncle Gabe… I'm sorry. I was just practicing." Gadreel explains, looking embarrassed, his wings drooping a little. "I am out of practice since- since I was imprisoned… I want to show momma I can protect her… When- when she goes out to fight…"

"Not like that you can't, bud." Gabriel says after a moment, simply looking at Gadreel who is standing, curled into himself, as if expecting Gabriel to reprimand himself or tease him for his lack of skills. "Here, let Uncle Gabe show you a few tricks." Gabriel walks over to the younger Seraph. "For starters, your aim is off…" He joins his nephew on the mats.

" _Sister_." Raphael appears to Genesis.

"Raphael." Genesis greets. "What are you doing here?"

"About the fight-"

"I've given Michael the choice, Raphael. Are you finished playing _lackey_ for him? Or are you going to continue? You know, you used to have you own thoughts, brother." Genesis tells Raphael, her face impassive.

"No, I mean… Yes… I mean, I only came to tell you I do not know Michael's decision or thoughts about the upcoming fight. He has not shared them with me. I wish for peace, Genesis. That is all I have ever wished for. I hoped one day you can forgive me for what I have failed to do, Viceroy Commander Genesis." Raphael bows to his sister. "Please be safe, sister." He offers quieter, backing up to leave.

"Thank you, Raphael." Genesis simply nods, Raphael disappearing with a brush of wind.

"Momma?" Gadreel peeks out from around the corner.

"What is my Little Bear Cub doing behind there?" Genesis asks, turning to see Gadreel hiding.

"Everything okay, momma?" Gadreel scoots out shyly.

"Everything is fine, my Bear Cub." Genesis soothes, rubbing Gadreel's wing, making Gadreel happily curl into her wings, and rub his face against her cheek.

"Now, I have a _very_ important assignment for you, okay Little Bear?" Genesis places her hands on Gadreel's shoulders, looking at him seriously; Genesis had already talked to her Father, hoping to protect Gadreel and keep him away from the impending fight, if there was to be one, there was no way he would stay away out of his own volition, even if Genesis asked.

"Really, momma?"

"Really, my Loyal Little Bear." Genesis smiles at her son, Gadreel looking so eager to please, practically wiggling under her hands, wings trembling in excitement and eagerness.

"Come." Genesis beckons as they disappear together.

"Hello Chuck." Genesis greets her Father by his human name, the pseudonym he was going by as the prophet.

"Chuck, this is Gadreel. He will be watching you for a while." Genesis introduces, more for Gadreel's benefit. "Gadreel, Chuck is a prophet. You need to watch him."

"Momma-" Gadreel protests.

"Raphael is busy with the upcoming preparations. He will have no time to watch over his charge. Prophets cannot go without angelic protection. You know this, my Little Bear."

"I know, momma." Gadreel answers, still looking worried, casting doubtful glances at Chuck.

"Then, I trust you will protect him."

"Yes, momma." Gadreel nods, looking quite determined to do as his mother had asked.

"Good. I will call you when it is safe." Genesis smiles. "Everything will be fine, Little Bear."

"Okay, momma." Gadreel looks at Chuck and then Genesis again. "I won't let you down. I promise."

"I know you won't. I love you, my Little Bear Cub."

"I love you too, momma." Gadreel whispers.

" _Thank you, Daddy. Take care of him_." Genesis prays to her Father.

" _You're welcome, baby girl. I will_." Chuck promises, giving his daughter a wink behind Gadreel's back as Genesis disappears.

The day had come, change was in the air, and both Heaven and Hell knew it; the cosmos lie at a precipice, a crossroads that would decide the rest of fate for the angels, demons, and many humans of the world Michael and Lucifer chose to fight over.

"Do you think I did the right thing, Gabe?" Genesis worries as she and Gabriel head towards the battlefield where Lucifer and Michael were to meet. "Do you think Gadreel will be alright?"

"Gadreel will be fine, sugar. You left him to prophet-sit. The kiddo will be just fine."

"You're right. I'm worrying over nothing. He's fine. I need to be focused." Genesis nods more to herself than anything. "Have you seen Castiel?"

"Mmm… I think the Winchesters called him for something." Gabriel offers somewhat helpfully.

"I'm not sure that's comforting… Let's just hope that it keeps him occupied while we deal with our brothers." Genesis sighs as they continue their flight towards the cemetery where the fight had been determined for nearly a few decades.

"What are you always telling the kiddos?" Gabriel tells his sister. "Everything will be fine. I've got your back, sugar cakes."

"We shouldn't let him die alone." Dean argues, having called Castiel to ask him about what he thought about the upcoming fight.

"I just want you to understand- that the only thing that you're going to see out there is Michael and Lucifer. Not your brother. Adam isn't really there." Castiel warns, looking worried and anxious about the upcoming battle, but for reasons entirely unknown to the Winchesters; his mother had wanted him to remain with her or at the safe house, she wasn't happy with him.

"He's still our brother, Cas. Even if we didn't know him most of our lives." Sam replies.

"Very well… I see that I can't persuade you otherwise…" Castiel sighs.

"Hello Michael. It's good to see you." Lucifer greets his brother, both standing in Stull Cemetery.

"You too. It's been too long." Michael looks at his brother, in a vessel wearing too thin; while Michael had secured Adam as an alternative vessel, Lucifer had remained with Nick, still if they were to fight, Lucifer would be formidable and not to be underestimated. "Can you believe it's finally here?"

"No. Not really." Lucifer sort of shrugs.

"Are you ready?" Michael asks conversationally.

"As I'll ever be. A part of me wishes we didn't have to do this." Lucifer looks at his brother, wondering if Michael was really as hateful towards him as he seemed to be, or if he was simply the obedient son as he always had been.

"Yeah. Me too." Michael answers, a brief moment of sadness flashing through his eyes.

"Then why are we? What if there was another choice?" Lucifer questions. "Gen came to me… Our sister. You remember her, _don't you?_ Surely, she talked to you. Told you of her plans. Gave you a _choice_." Lucifer challenges, his wings arching in challenge.

"What is _that_ supposed to me?" Michael hisses, his own wings arching in challenge.

"You were _never_ supposed to be Viceroy, Michael. You **_took_** that from our sister." Lucifer glares at Michael. "Will you take it from her now? Deny her of her right? Because it was never your right to begin with."

"I never meant to-"

"Of course you didn't. No, you never _mean_ to. Father's Golden Son. But you _did_. All she ever wanted was to _be_ Viceroy! But you couldn't let go of _your_ ego! Yet, you accuse me of mine!" Lucifer yells at his brother, growing furious, and stepping forward in an aggressive posturing, clouds growing darker as his power grows in the atmosphere around them.

" _Me!?_ " Michael bristles. "At least I've tried to bring us back together. To bring peace when you bring chaos!"

"You! _You_ cast me down! _Betrayed_ me! When you could have stood by me! All I ever wanted was my _brother_ , Michael! All I ever wanted was to be your equal!" Lucifer growls, lunging at his older brother with a yell, both of them tumbling to the ground in a flail of limbs and wings.

"I had to! Because Father told me to! Do you think I _wanted_ to!? You are my brother, Lucifer." Michael struggles under the sudden weight of his younger brother, both flailing and kicking at each other, no worse than two fledgling tumbling about on the ground.

"Huh…" Gabriel comments as Genesis and himself appear together. "Now I see where your kids get it from, Gen." He jokes.

"That's _not_ helpful, Gabe." Genesis sighs, watching her two older brothers flail about in the dirt like fledglings brawling in the school yard.

" _Enough!_ " Genesis finally yells, stepping between the two and separating them before they could draw their blades out. "Enough." Her voice is softer.

"Michael, Lucifer." Genesis greets with little preamble. "The time has come. Make a _choice_."

"I've already made my choice, sister. As I told you before." Lucifer answers his sister, looking to her, tone much softer. "Now, brother dearest has to make _his_." Lucifer sneers slightly, then looking at his brother in contempt.

If Michael was surprised, he didn't show it, merely looking back at his sister; his decision made.

His blade flashed to life with a sudden hum, arcing in the light of the sun, before driving into the ground, hilt up and hand resting on it before he kneels into a bow before his sister.

"Viceroy Commander Genesis." He merely acknowledges with a low dip of his head. "I, Archangel Commander Michael, swear absolute fealty to you. To remain loyal. To serve to the utmost of my abilities, and with all the power and grace I possess. Through all eternity or the end of my days."

Following suit, Lucifer and Gabriel do the same lowering into a bow.

Heaven was at peace… _At last._

 _Glory to God in the highest, and on Earth peace, good will toward men. ~ Luke 2:14_


	52. The Road So Far: Mystic Falls

No One's POV

Mystic Falls was quieter, dare Damon say downright _monotonous_ at times, and a somewhat odd truce between the Salvatores and Mikaelsons had fallen ever since the rather abrupt departure of Genesis over a month ago; that is if you discount the mopey Stefan that had suddenly appeared.

Seriously, it was like dealing with a moody, depressed teenager; a flip had switched and Stefan was no longer interested in Elena Gilbert, now pinning after an Archangel that was long gone.

Elena Gilbert had _gambled_ and lost the game.

The Mikaelsons, in the absence of Genesis, had not fared much better.

Finn, though reserved by nature, sulked and became depressed, nearly a ghost in his own house, floating room to room in absent thought, as though detached from reality, simply waiting for Genesis to return.

And Kol, though the ever unpredictable one of the family, seemed to live up to that name; more prone to violence and temper tantrums than before.

Elijah questioned his sanity, even _Rebekah_ seemed sassier and unhappier since Genesis and Gabriel left, not that she'd admit that to him.

"Does this feel wrong to you?" Elena touches Damon's face, biting her lip as if to appear sexy or alluring, though it only seemed fake to Damon.

"Yes, Elena. Because you told me I _cared_ too much, if I remember right." Damon jerks his head away, as if it burned, and feeling like slapping her hand from his face. "So clearly I mean nothing to you."

"I'm sorry, Damon. I didn't mean that. I was just- I was just upset. Surely you knew that." Elena tries to convince him, putting on the innocent, woe as me act.

"Oh, _come on_. You meant it. Every bit of it. And I'm not a mind reader. Contrary to belief. So, cut the crap." Damon scoffs with a barely concealed eye roll.

"Well, I _am_ sorry, Damon. I want things to go back to the way they were. I miss you. Don't you miss me?"

"Can't say I do." Damon offers truthfully, he was actually enjoying not having to clean up Elena's messes or having to bail her out of some mess with the Original Hybrid.

"So one mistake- and that's it? I don't get another chance? That's not _fair!_ " Elena cries, quickly cutting the innocent act, her face getting teary-eyed. "It's- it's that Genesis."

"Okay, listen here, Elena!" Damon cuts off. "Do _yourself_ a favor and just _stop_. Did you ever think maybe I just _realized_ a few things?" Damon begins to rant.

"For _one_ , Genesis isn't even _here!_ She's _gone_ … So cut the petty _jealousy_ crap! And _two_ , I _liked_ you, Elena. Maybe even loved you. But you don't love _anyone_ except _yourself_. And it would just be nice to know if what you actually felt for me was real." Damon growls.

"But Damon, I do-"

"Don't Elena- just **_don't_**." Damon puts his hand up to stop her. "Maybe I was stupid enough the first few times… But not this time. Have a nice day, Elena." With that Damon walks off, leaving Elena standing alone in the middle of the street from where she had managed to corner him.

"Hey, Bonnie? Yeah, it's me… I think we should look into that old journal you found the other day." Elena dials Bonnie's number after Damon walks away and gets into his car.

"Hello Darling… I've heard you've been giving my demons some troubles… You know, it's bad for business to have my demons unable to close a deal... So, what can I do for you on this fine evening?" Crowley asks, appearing on the crossroads dressed in a rich black suit, black shinny leathers shoes, and a dark red tie to compliment the outfit.

"We need a weapon." Elena answers.

"Hmm. A weapon. Well, as I'm aware of, your world has _many_ weapons. And, your _witchy_ over there is quite powerful." Crowley states, nodding to one, Bonnie Bennett; the witch in discussion had been quite effective at sending _away_ his demons that had refused to complete the deal, no, this just would _not_ do. Even if the witch was a dark witch, equally as dark as his _wretched_ mother who had attempted to sell him for three pigs and later become one of the darkest and most powerful witches of her time.

"A special kind of one. One to kill an angel." Elena states.

"Ah." Crowley nods a little more thoughtfully, his interest peaked, although it explained none of the reasons why his demons went screaming and running from this deal.

"She's got two of my friends- our friends under a spell. Her name is Genesis." Elena corrects.

Crowley understood now; he was a demon, the King of Hell no less, he could tell when someone was lying. Jealousy was written all over her. It was almost insulting that this _lesser_ being would lie _this_ badly to his face.

Crowley wasn't sure if he wanted to smite her for it, laugh, drag her to Hell for the sheer _insult_ , or let it play out, after all, he was a demon.

Genesis, the _Viceroy of Heaven_ ; he didn't know how Heaven's highest came to know a small, insignificant, little _bug_ such as this one, but the sheer thought of all of this was _absurd_.

Crowley was nothing but conniving; of course he wouldn't give her a _real_ angel blade, no he didn't need _all_ of Heaven on him or Hell, but a replica, just enough to be effective on most things, maybe even injure an angel, but certainly _not_ fatally and _not_ to kill. He wasn't _suicidal_.

"Genesis, you say? A _very_ powerful angel… Not just any angel. An Archangel." Crowley hums.

"Are you going to help us or not?" Elena demands.

"Now, now… No need to get _snippy_. There are conditions of course. That's how a deal with a demon goes, darling. And, if I do this it won't be your standard ten years. Genesis _is_ a _very_ powerful angel. And, I'd like to protect my investments you see. Very proper like. It's merely a business deal, I'm sure you understand. So, one angel blade and I'll see you in one year."

" _Deal_."

 ** _Thank you Fanficqueen306 for helping me correct all my plot portal mistakes! Lols. I would have screamed!_**

 ** _Also, a thank you to BrookeWorm3! Thanks for the idea of Elena's deal with Crowley!_**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	53. Wily Little Fox

No One's POV

Genesis was surrounded by the Lieutenants and Commanders in the War Room, reports coming in and out with rapid efficiency.

"I need that report on the Weapon's Vault." Genesis tells the Weapon's Master.

"Yes, right away, Viceroy Genesis." The Weapon's Master bows, disappearing from the room with hurried steps, a scroll in her hands.

"Michael, do we have the accounts for the current live stock in the Royal Stables?" Genesis asks her brother.

"They're being tallied, Genesis." Michael answers.

"Good. And the current garrison numbers?"

"Also almost complete." Michael nods.

"Tell me, is there _some_ report finished?" Genesis sighs, her wings twitching irritably.

"Rotations have been assigned." Michael tells his sister helpfully.

"There's that." Genesis makes a face to say she's less than happy at the progress.

"Relax, sugar." Gabriel bumps her wing. "You're doing fine. Things are fine. Take a break."

"Not yet. I want things organized." Genesis replies stubbornly.

"We can't have Heaven running if our newest Viceroy is running herself ragged. And honestly, I'm not ready to take over just yet." Gabriel points out; Genesis had given Gabriel the position as her right hand, although Michael still had many responsibilities, mainly as Genesis' protection and enforcer, the Sword, similar to what he would have been if their Father had remained in Heaven.

"Momma?" Castiel peeks into the War Room.

"What is it, Little Duck?" Genesis pauses, turning towards her youngest son.

That revelation had come as quite the shock to the rest of Genesis' Archangel brothers; Michael had nearly had an aneurysm, he also got an angel blade to the wing after what happened with Naomi came out, Raphael looked like he wanted to faint, and Lucifer knew when to hedge his bets and wisely shut up while Gabriel simply laughed at the rest of his brothers.

"Momma… I made this for you." Castiel walks up to Genesis, holding something in his hands carefully.

"You'll wear it? Won't you, momma?" He presents a flower crown he had pain staking pieced together, to Genesis, his eyes looking hopeful at her.

Genesis bent in front of Castiel, carefully taking Castiel's hands in hers to look at the flower crown he held, the crown filled with sunflowers, carnations, and daises.

"It's beautiful, Little Duck. I love it." Genesis smiles. "Here. Put it on me, baby."

Castiel smiles, beaming happily at his mother, pleased he could brighten her day, before placing it on his mother's crown gently, it resting on her hair softly.

"There. _Perfect fit_." Genesis smiles at Castiel. "Thank you, Little Duck." Genesis gently cups Castiel's face and pressing a kiss to his forehead, Castiel snuggling up to his mother, and resting in her wings.

"I love you, momma."

"I love you too, Little Duck."

The Weapon's Master, Lieutenant Sariel, ran around frantically in the Weapon's Vault, frantically checking and rechecking her count; Viceroy Genesis wanted a report of all the weapons.

In fact, Genesis had called for a full report of all the areas of Heaven; souls, weapons, garrisons, the Heavenly Stables, _everything_.

Several weapons were _missing_ , and for all the grace and wing Lieutenant Sariel possessed, she couldn't figure out _how_ or _when_ they went missing.

Lieutenant Sariel had her staff, as well as herself, running around half frazzled, turning over the Royal Forge, the Weapon's Vault, and the training room in order to find them.

As the middle fledgling of Genesis, even before he had known he was the middle fledgling of the youngest Archangel, Gadreel had always been playing the peacemaker between Balthazar and Castiel, he had still been the middle sibling, after all; younger than Balthazar and older than Castiel, although not by much. As a middle child, Gadreel often felt he was left to slip through the cracks, Balthazar too busy pretending to be older than he was, and Castiel too busy soaking up all of Genesis' attention as the baby.

But, nonetheless, family was _everything_ to Gadreel, and he missed his elder brother dearly, and more importantly, his _momma_ missed Balthazar, even if she didn't tell anyone; which was why Gadreel made it his private mission to bring Balthazar back to Heaven… Kicking and screaming if he had to.

There was less kicking and screaming than he expected… Balthazar was hiding, in a small corner of Earth, carved out for himself, Gadreel wasn't too certain, but he thought maybe he was _embarrassed_ to come home; he didn't understand why Balthazar _wouldn't_ want to come home, all Gadreel had ever wanted to do in _centuries_ was come _home_.

"Momma?" Balthazar peeks in the door, his feet shuffling slightly as his wings fold behind him, Gadreel herding him a bit from behind as if to ensure his brother wouldn't attempt to flee at first chance; they had already dropped the weapons off to a very frantic and bedraggled looking Weapon's Master.

"Little Fox?" Genesis looks up from where she was kneeling on the ground with Castiel, her flower crown still placed on her head.

"Hi momma…" Balthazar mumbles, shuffling further into the room, looking abashed; Gadreel had been off looking for his eldest brother after their mother had claimed the position of leadership in Heaven, hoping to tell Balthazar the good news, both of Genesis claiming leadership of Viceroy and the revelation of Genesis being their mother.

"Hello baby. Welcome home." Genesis smiles, welcoming her eldest home.

"I'm- I'm sorry momma." Balthazar offers. "I took them… I took the weapons. I brought them back. I didn't mean to harm anyone. I just wanted to protect myself. I promise." Balthazar promises.

"Oh, _Little Fox_." Genesis sighs softly, seeing a young, scared fledgling instead of the battled hardened warrior that Balthazar was supposed to be. "My Willy Little Fox. That was wrong. But everything is okay. Come here."

Balthazar runs to Genesis his wings trembling lightly with fear and trepidation as if he was afraid that his mother would be angry or reject him.

"M'sorry, momma. Don't be mad."

"I'm not. Disappointed, but not mad. We can fix it. I promise." Genesis promises, encircling her wings around her three children as they all three snuggle up to her.

 ** _Sunflowers ~ Admiration_**

 ** _Daisy ~ Loyalty_**

 ** _Carnations ~ Mother's Love_**

 ** _Also, literally the only thing I can think of is Gen's fledglings are just too precious for this world... Lols._**

 ** _I would also like to thank everyone for the kind reviews! They really keep me motivated to write! Really! Reviews are a writer's life! So, thank you from the bottom of my heart! I read each and every one I get!_**

 ** _Much love & pie!_**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	54. Co-Conspirators

No One's POV

"I think this is all very unnecessary, Michael." Genesis argues with her brother.

"You are the Viceroy of Heaven now, Genesis. It is my job to protect you. With Father gone, I only wish to protect you. Besides, you're my sister." Michael argues, not backing down from the argument.

"That's my point. I'm the Viceroy. I _hardly_ think there is anything that can hurt me down there." Genesis points out, barely holding back an eye roll.

"I would still feel better if you had protection."

"Fine. But I don't want them suffocating me, Michael." Genesis warns. "The angels have more important issues and tasks to be focusing on than to be guarding me. When we _both_ know I can protect myself."

"I'll make that clear." Michael nods, but his expression tells Genesis that he'd very much like to argue.

"Good." Genesis answers. "I'll be leaving by high noon."

"I'll set up your detail." Michael excuses himself from his sister.

Genesis was anxious about returning to Mystic Falls as her departure had been somewhat turbulent; Stefan had obviously been upset and Damon angry, although that was clearly to cover up her hurt.

Of course, she hadn't wanted to leave, as much as originally she had been eager to return to Heaven and her family; she had grown quite attached to both the Salvatores and the Mikaelsons, both for different reasons.

She was also hoping to check in on Finn and the Mikaelsons while she was down there; in a way, Gabriel was right, she had adopted Finn into her fold, and forged a camaraderie with Elijah and a friendship with Kol, even Niklaus and Rebekah.

However, she told Michael none of this; he wouldn't understand. He had always found the concept of mates to be useless, more focused on battles, strategies, and being a soldier than anything else.

"Momma is returning to Mystic Falls." Castiel grumps to Gadreel, his arms crossed and an unhappy pout on his face.

"Is that bad?" Gadreel worries, leaning in closer to Castiel.

"Yes." Castiel nods eagerly, eager to have a co-conspirator. " _He's_ there. Momma's _Little Kitten_." Castiel spits the term out like a bad taste in his mouth.

"He thinks he can replace us." Castiel huffs, his wings fluffing in ruffled annoyance.

"We have to do something." Gadreel nods eagerly.

"We have to keep him from momma." Castiel agrees.

"Hmmm… Now, what are my Bear Cub and Duckling doing?" Genesis asks, looking at the two, heads bent together whispering.

" _Nothing_ , momma!" They both chime innocently.

"Nothing, you say?" Genesis questions. "I don't believe that for a second, Bear Cub and Duckling." She shakes her head. "Are you being good?"

"We're being good!" Castiel insists, snuggling up to his mother immediately and rubbing his face against her cheek.

Genesis laughs and smooths a feather in his wing.

"I know, Little Duck." Genesis laughs again.

"Can we come with you when you visit your friends?" Gadreel asks, tilting his head and smiling.

"Of course you can come. But don't you want to visit your friends, Little Duck? And, remember, Jeremy is also under _your_ protection. Regardless of the wards I put on him. At the end of the day, he is still _your_ responsibility, Castiel." Genesis looks seriously at Castiel.

"I want to go with you, momma." Castiel insists. "I won't forget. I promise."

"Alright. Then you can come." Genesis allows, missing the conspiratory glance Gadreel and Castiel pass between them.

"Now, I have a few things to do before we leave. Be good."

"Okay, momma." They both chime, grinning identical Cheshire grins.

"So… Who's this Little Kitten?" Balthazar pops up. "And what's he want with mom?"


	55. Return to Mystic Falls

No One's POV

The sky flashed as Genesis returned to Mystic Falls, Genesis appearing with Castiel and Gadreel on her heels, the other angels Michael had assigned to protect her, nowhere to be seen, just as Genesis had requested.

"Now, be good, Little Duck and Bear Cub. I'm going to visit a friend. I'll be back." Genesis tells both Castiel and Gadreel.

"Where are you going, momma?" Gadreel worries, worried that Genesis was going to visit her Little Kitten, as Castiel had told him all about, and leave them both alone.

"To see a friend. I won't be long, baby." Genesis promises, smoothing down Gadreel's wings. "Michael sent protection. Remember? I'll be just fine."

"Okay, momma." Gadreel flutters his wings under Genesis' hands, happily humming and purring at her affection.

"Hello Damon." Genesis greets a little breathless. "May I come in?"

" _Genesis_." Damon answers the door to the Boarding House.

"So, how long are you back?" Damon asks, unable to help the snark and sarcasm in his voice.

"I am sorry, Damon. I know I hurt your feelings when I left…" Genesis apologizes sincerely.

"Feelings? Of course not." Damon scoffs. "It's not like-" He pauses, gathering his thoughts and emotions that he tried to tell himself he didn't have for Genesis. "It's not like we had anything between us. We were roommates for a short time. Nothing to cry over or lose your head about…" He attempts to convince, he wasn't sure who he was convincing more at this point; himself or Genesis.

"Damon-" Genesis whispers as if aching to repair the hurt she had inflicted, although it had not been her intention. "I am sorry. Heaven needed me. Castiel needed me."

"Yeah, of course. Like I said, I understand. Water under the bridge. No big deal." Damon shrugs.

"Alright… Well, I guess... That's all I wanted to say." Genesis walks out of the door, it clear Damon didn't want to speak to her at the moment or hear her apologies.

"Hey, was that Genesis?" Stefan asks, catching a glimpse of Genesis as she disappears in a flicker of light.

"Maybe? What's it to _you?_ " Damon questions a bit belligerently. "Why are you so _obsessed_ with her lately?"

"I don't know, why are you such an _ass_ lately?" Stefan fires back at his brother. "I know you have a short capacity for caring for people, but is it such a _foreign_ _concept_ for you to understand that _someone_ **might** care for someone else?"

"Since when do you care about Genesis? You tried to _kill_ her!" Damon scoffs, crossing his arms.

"Since I realized she was _my mate!_ " Stefan all but yells at his brother. "But why does that matter to you!? It's not like Genesis matters to you all that much! You were an absolute _ass_ to her before she left!"

" _What did you say?_ " Damon all but lunges at his brother, seemingly snapping.

"She's my mate, Damon. **_My mate_**." Stefan repeats defiantly, glaring at Damon, both standing chest to chest.

Damon stares at his brother with a mixed expression, one of disbelief, anger, and something else Stefan couldn't quite place before suddenly disappearing, leaving Stefan in the Boarding House alone.

" _Gen!_ " Finn flies at Genesis as she steps into the Mikaelson manor, practically all over Genesis like an eager pup.

"Hello Finn." Genesis greets the eldest Original warmly, allowing him to curl into her happily, just like a kitten cuddling up to its mother.

"Ah, Genesis." Elijah greets the Archangel. "Welcome back. Would you like to join me for some tea?"

"I'd love to, Elijah." Genesis smiles, leading both Castiel and Gadreel into the mansion.

"Is that him?" Gadreel whispers to his brother, their heads bent together behind Genesis in a conspiratory manner, and both missing Genesis' introductions that she had made to Elijah.

"Yes. That's momma's _Little Kitten_ , Finn." Castiel hisses a little, casting furtive glares at Finn from under his lashes.

"He's _snuggling_ momma!" Gadreel cries, glaring alongside Castiel.

"What are my boys doing?" Genesis asks, turning to look at her sons.

" _Nothing_ , momma!" Castiel and Gadreel chime, looking innocent, wings fluffing up a little under their mother's gaze as if to portray more innocence and a child-like look.

"Hmm…" Genesis looks at her sons with an arched brow. "Well, why don't you get to know Finn? Elijah asked me to stay for tea."

"Okay, momma." They nod together; eager to get Finn alone and lay down the _rules_.

"Be good. And be _nice_ , Little Duck and Little Bear." Genesis warns, leveling both with a look. "I'll be in the sitting room with Elijah if you need me." Genesis assures.

Castiel and Gadreel only nod at Genesis' words, Genesis walking into the side sitting room where Elijah was preparing tea with small finger sandwiches and all the necessities for a proper English tea.

"Please, sit. The tea is ready." Elijah invites; in Genesis' time away, Elijah had come to appreciate Genesis' perspective, opinion, and overall friendship that had developed from having siblings they seemingly took care of more often than not.

"Thank you, Elijah." Genesis sits gracefully on the couch. "So, how have things been since I've left?"

Castiel, Gadreel, and Finn are left standing together in the living room, an uncomfortable silence between them, like children forced to socialize, but who definitely did _not_ get along.

"So, you're momma's new _Little Kitten?_ " Gadreel glares at Finn outspokenly.

"Momma is _ours!_ " Castiel glares petulantly at Finn, arms crossed. "You can't take her from us!"

Finn was a little out of sorts, left reeling from the abrupt shift in tone and attitude towards him, but still, his instinct and own possessive nature flared back; he had waited _weeks_ for Genesis to return, feeling an emptiness, a dark void, and desolation inside, he was hardly going to allow someone to take Genesis from him.

Niklaus liked to think, out of the many horrible, monstrous things he had done over the centuries that he had his priorities somewhat straight; _family above all_. However, the relationship with his eldest brother, Finn, was still strained.

Finn was complicated; Niklaus didn't understand his brother at all, least of all his relationship with the Archangel, Genesis. Niklaus liked Genesis decently enough, begrudgingly respected her, but still, didn't understand the obsession and draw Finn had to her.

Niklaus walked past the living room, his gaze snapping back to the sight before him in a disbelief.

"Don't mess up my art room." Niklaus simply raises a brow before walking on his way; honestly, he had better things to do with his life than concern himself with a _scuffle_ Finn managed to get himself into.

"I believe the term you're searching for is _OMG_." Genesis replies, smirking a little at Elijah as he stares at her.

"Your _children?_ " Elijah repeats and raises his brow, sipping on his tea.

"Yes." Genesis nods, pausing as she suddenly hears a crash echo in the next room over. "Just a moment." She sighs rising from her seat.

"Cas… Gad…" She warns, walking into the other room to see both Castiel and Gadreel on the floor with Finn. "What are you all up to? Besides getting into trouble."

" _Nothing_ , momma! Promise!" Castiel looks up at his mother with puppy eyes and a head tilt that promises nothing but innocence and childish wonder.

"It doesn't look like nothing." Genesis sighs, fingers snapping to correct the room.

"Sorry, momma." Gadreel apologizes, hopping up and nuzzling up against his mother, head bobbing a little and tucking under her chin.

"It's okay, Bear Cub. Come on. You can come in here with me." Genesis sighs a little, turning back to the sitting room to where she and Elijah had been talking.

" _We'll kill you_." Castiel mouths to Finn with a glare, his blade, which had been tucked behind back, now flashing warningly from behind Genesis' back, well away from her gaze, Gadreel also giving Finn a smug look, both Seraphs smacking wings together in a high five as they follow their mother.

"Little Duck, Little Bear." Genesis calls, not hearing their footsteps follow her. "Finn."

" _Coming momma!_ "

 ** _So... On a scale of 1 to Castiel and Gadreel... How well do you take your mother having a new child? HAHA!_**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	56. Rising Tension

No One's POV

"Stefan!" Genesis exclaims, answering the door. "Hi, I wasn't- wasn't expecting you…"

"Hi Genesis… I was- uh, yeah… Well, you're back… And I just wanted- wanted to see if you'd like to- well, like to go out… With me… Since, you know, last time we didn't-" Stefan trails off awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck and looking down.

"Oh- well, I'd love too, Stefan. When were you thinking?"

"Uh, well, right now?" Stefan adds sheepishly.

Spontaneity had never been Stefan's strong point, but with Genesis he felt different; she was his mate, she deserved a better version of him and he also didn't know when she might leave again.

"Sounds great! What do you have in mind?"

As far as "first dates" go, he could admit, it was lame; but he had managed to fuck up their initial interactions so spectacularly, he didn't want to mess this up so he figured playing it safe and hedging his bets was better.

"Not very spontaneous or exciting, right?" Stefan comments, somewhat self-depreciatingly, bringing Genesis her chosen drink.

"I would have taken you somewhere else, but I wanted to get to know you." Stefan begins to explain earnestly.

"Stefan, you don't have to-"

"I do..." Stefan cuts her off. " _Please_. I do. We had a rocky start. And, well- I'd just like to start over… If we can. To get to know you. When I'm not being a total asshole. I promise I'm not like that. I do like you and would like to get to know you, Genesis."

"I'd like that too, Stefan."

"Well, fancy seeing you two here… It's amazing who you can stumble upon…" Damon strolls up to Stefan and Genesis, clearly knowing he'd stumbled upon them.

"What do you want, Damon?" Stefan immediately asks, clearly annoyed at his brother interrupting his date with Genesis.

"Mmm… Me? Why would you assume I want anything?" Damon purses his lips and shrugs nonchalantly, as if to portray innocence, but his eyes dance with mischief.

"Oh, cut the _crap_ , Damon." Stefan scoffs. "You don't just barge into someone's _date_ like an ass and not want anything…"

"Oh, this is a _date?_ " Damon fakes surprise. "Could have fooled me. You're really setting the bar low here, Stef. I mean, _seriously_ … Lunch, at the Grill? _Lame-o_ … You could have picked something more _original_."

"At least I'm not emotional constipated like _someone_ …" Stefan growls, glaring at his brother, both stepping towards each other, and ignoring Genesis by now. "I actually care about getting to know them."

"Stefan… Damon…" Genesis tries to insert herself between them gently, but without success, the Salvatores simply ignored her words.

" _Care_ about her? _Please_. You spent the better half of _two_ _weeks_ attempting to _kill_ her! You actually _staked_ her… If my memory serves correct…" Damon growls, his arms flailing a little, his expression one of disbelief.

"And now I'm trying to make up for it!" Stefan bites back. "So, if you could just go back to drinking yourself to death… That'd be nice. She's **_my_** mate. Not yours."

"How do you know that!?" Damon questions, the two brothers practically chest to chest and ready to physically fight if push came to shove.

Damon had done a lot of thinking over the past day or two; something he actively avoided, particularly when it came to _emotions_. But, it was something that had to be done, and the outcome was in fact that, well, he had to _face_ the facts; he cared a lot more about Genesis than he'd like to admit, _maybe_ even _loved_ her, and Genesis was his _mate_.

"Damon… Stefan… Please, stop!" Genesis asks.

Of course, Genesis was more than powerful enough to prevent the Salvatores from causing a scene or fighting in the middle of the Grill; that wasn't the problem. But, she had seen too much fighting with her own siblings, unable to prevent the divide between Michael and Lucifer. Moreover, she wasn't about to watch two brothers fight over _her_ , she wasn't about to be a divining force between them, no, history was _not_ going to repeat itself.


	57. Ruffled Feathers

No One's POV

Genesis returned to Heaven in a flurry and rush, barely speaking to anyone and in an abrupt whirlwind, taking her elder brothers by surprise, storming through the halls of the Holy City, clearly upset.

"Woah there, little sis…" Gabriel attempts to stop his sister. "What's up?" He follows his sister towards her room.

"Nothing- it's nothing." Genesis offers, brushing off his concern.

"Doesn't look like nothing." Gabriel prods further. "Did you not have a nice visit?"

"I did." She answers about as vaguely and evasively as she possibly could.

"Well, you're feathers are clearly ruffled by something. So…" Gabriel waves his hand in a suggestive motion, as if wanting his sister to spill the beans on whatever was bothering her.

"It was- fine." Genesis replies.

" _Fine_ …" Gabriel tests the word on his mouth as if not believing his sister.

"I'm tired, Gabe. Can we _not_ have this little inquisition right now?" Genesis sighs. "And don't you have training rotations right now to be overseeing?" She adds.

"Fine." Gabriel salutes his sister, narrowing his eyes for a moment before backing away. "I'm going to figure it out eventually." He warns before finally leaving.

"So…. Little Cassie, Gad, Balthy…" Gabriel snags his sister's perpetual fledglings; if there was _one_ thing they could agree on, it was their mother, even if they spent half their time fighting each other for her attention. "I think your momma could use some cuddles…"

Time passes differently between universes and worlds, a day can be a week, a month can be a year, yet some worlds like Alpha10 and the world he came from remain the same, and Heaven and Hell stand supreme over both, existing as almost timeless entities; or this was how Genesis once explained it.

It made his head hurt if he thought about it too much; sometimes, however, it comforted him to know his sister rose at similar times and laid her head down to sleep at to the same day as he did. They were worlds apart, saw a different sun, gazed at different moons and stars, but still somehow their worlds tilted on the same axis.

"Hey, done writing your chick flick moments out?" Dean claps Jeremy on the shoulder, startling the young Hunter of the Five.

"Wha-"

"Got a hunt. Just a simple salt and burn. But we can stop and say hi to Bobby afterwards, it's been a while." Dean shrugs, hefting his duffel on his shoulder.

"Kay, I'll grab my stuff."

"Don't let Dean bug you. You know, about the journaling. Our dad kept one. Hell, _Dean_ keeps one. And if it helps..." Sam trails off with a shrug of his own.

"Thanks." Jeremy smiles, snapping his shut and stuffing it in his bag.

"Come on, chop chop! Bones aren't gonna burn themselves!" Dean pokes his head back into the room.

" _Jerk_." Sam offers.

" **Bitch**." Dean fires back.

"I pray to Castiel to get his feathery ass down here." Dean's words float up from Earth Alpha10, but Castiel brushes it aside, glancing towards his mother; she was upset, and neither he, Gadreel, nor Balthazar could seemingly cheer her up.

"Come on, Cas, don't be a dick. Do you copy? We got ourselves a situation here… Jeremy is hurt here. We need some back up." Dean prays again, this time a little more insistently, making Castiel fidget in his place.

"Castiel, what is it?" Genesis notices his distraction.

"Dean… Dean is calling me, momma." Castiel fidgets under his mother's gaze, his wings fluttering in abashed embarrassment.

"Duckling… What did I tell you?" Genesis reminds Castiel, giving Castiel a firm look.

"But- _momma_ …" Castiel protests with a look; he didn't want to leave her when it was clear she was upset about something.

" _No_ , Castiel." Genesis firmly rebukes.

"The Winchesters are both your friends _and_ your responsibility. Michael gave you that order. Additionally, Jeremy is also your responsibility. You swore that you would uphold it." Genesis tells her youngest son. "I won't always be around to protect you or help you."

"Yes, you will, momma!" Castiel runs over to his mother and buries himself under her wings, as if the thought of his mother not being around one day was inconceivable to him.

" _Little Duck_ -" Genesis nudges, using her wing to nudge him towards the door.

" _Fine_." Castiel sulks, rolling his eyes silently.

"Did you just roll your eyes at me?" Genesis questions, arching her brow at her son.

"No, momma!" Castiel shakes his head immediately, giving Genesis an innocent look, and shaking his head. "No, I promise I didn't."

Behind him, Gadreel and Balthazar silently laugh and smirk, clearly pleased that _they_ weren't the ones getting in trouble; the normally favored son the one getting in trouble instead of them.

"Castiel. **_Go_**." Genesis orders.

"Yes, momma." Castiel ducks his head and shuffles his wings before disappearing out of the room.

" _Cas!_ " Dean jumps up as Castiel appears behind him, Dean's hands bloody from where they pressed on Jeremy's wounds; Jeremy slumped against the wall of the abandon house where they had managed to find the bones buried in the basement. "Where the _hell_ have you been!? I've been _calling_ you, man! Jesus!" Dean curses.

"I serve Heaven, I don't serve Man. And I certainly don't serve you." Castiel answers, voice colder than it had been in over a year; irritation also leaking through his tone due to the fact he had been pulled away from what he deemed more important, staying with his mother, and because he had been scolded by her like a fledgling, he didn't like disappointing her, even for something small. "And I am here now… What do you need?" Castiel strides forward.

" _Geesh_. What got your feather's ruffled?" Dean mutters, looking at Castiel with a piercing green gaze. "Jeremy, he's injured. A hunt gone badly."

Castiel simply nods, kneeling down to touch fingers to Jeremy's temple, his grace lightly healing the wounds Jeremy had sustained; a metal pipe twisted wrong through the stomach and a broken wrist from where he had landed, the Hunter would be sore, but nothing more.

"There. He is healed." Castiel answers standing and turning to leave as quickly as he had arrived.

" _Wait!_ " Dean answers, standing with attempts to catch his friend.

"Do you need something else, Dean?" Castiel tilts his head in question.

"Where have you been? What's been going on upstairs? I mean- you've just- disappeared." Dean asks, clearly confused; things had settled into their usual routine almost too quickly after the anti-climactic confrontation between Michael and Lucifer.

"Yes, things have been busy, Dean. Things have changed." Castiel answers.

"Okay… Yeah, well, you couldn't even drop by? Give us a ring?" Dean questions in disbelief. "Let us know you're not _dead?_ Come on, man. I thought we were your friends. What about us?"

"Is this not what you asked for? No paradise. No hell. Just more of the same." Castiel replies a little deadpan.

"So, that's it… You're just- just gonna throw this _all_ away!" Dean waves his hands, gesturing between himself and Castiel. "We don't matter anymore. You're just too busy… Or whatever. Your job is done and you're right back in Heaven with them. Like the good little soldier you always were." Dean's voice grows in anger and volume.

"We _are_ friends, Dean." Castiel finally says, his tone softening. "I protect you and look out for you because it is my job and because I care about you. But things are busy right now. And I am needed elsewhere at the moment."

"Well, you could have fooled me just now." Dean harrumphs.

"I serve Heaven and the Viceroy." Castiel explains. "I am sorry. Goodbye, Dean. I will see you soon. Take care." And with a flutter of wind, was gone.

 ** _So... Anyone interested in a sequel... As much as it pains me? Lols._**

 ** _Because a. I actually hate crossovers. Like really hate them, I don't EVEN READ THEM! So, like, why am I writing this story? I don't even know... Seriously, I ask myself daily... And my plot bunnies... I question my bunny's sanity... b. MY PLOT BUNNIES ARE OUT OF CONTROL! c. As Balthazar would say, "I'm officially on your team... You bastards..."_**

 ** _Drop a line!_**

 ** _Much love & pie,_**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**

 ** _ ** _"I pray to Castiel to get his feathery ass down here." ~_** Well, let's give it a shot. Now I lay me down to sleep. I pray to Castiel to get his feathery ass down here. - Dean 6x03 "The Third Man"_**

 ** _"Come on, Cas, don't be a dick. Do you copy? We got ourselves a situation here…" ~ Come on, Cas! Don't be a dick. We got ourselves a... plague-like situation down here, and... do you...do you copy? - Dean 6x03 "The Third Man"_**

 ** _"I serve Heaven, I don't serve Man. And I certainly don't serve you." Castiel answers. ~ I learned my lesson while I was away, Dean. I serve Heaven, I don't serve Man, and I certainly don't serve you. - Castiel 4x20 "The Rapture"_**

 ** _"Is this not what you asked for? No paradise. No hell. Just more of the same." Castiel replies a little deadpan. ~ You got what you asked for, Dean. No paradise. No hell. Just more of the same. I mean it, Dean. What would you rather have? Peace or freedom? - Castiel 5x22 "Swan Song"_**


	58. Shovel Talk

No One's POV

"So, did Gen tell you what was bothering her?" Michael asks Gabriel as the second-in-command walks back into the main hall.

"Nope." Gabriel pops the 'p' in the word. "She's locked up tighter than our Weapon's Vault. But I can guess… It's probably those two knuckleheads… When I was down there they couldn't get their heads out of their asses. I don't know _what_ Father was thinking giving her _them_ as mates."

" _Gabriel_ …" Michael speaks slowly. "What in _Father's name_ are you talking about?" Michael asks, his tone telling Gabriel not to mess around regardless of rank.

"I also echo that sentiment." Lucifer adds.

"Gen didn't tell you?" Gabriel looks at his brothers.

"Obviously, or we wouldn't be having this conversation." Lucifer looks irritated.

"When you two _morons_ cast her out of Heaven… She found her mates. Two vampires. Over grown man-children is more like it. Not unlike you two, Michael and Lucifer." Gabriel points out. "With all the daddy issues and sibling rivalry included."

"Sarcasm not appreciated, Gabriel." Michael glares.

"Oh, I don't know… I think it is." Gabriel smirks.

"That's not important right now. Shouldn't we figure out who our _sister_ is seeing?" Raphael finally interjects.

"I think that may be a very loose interpretation of the term…" Gabriel offers.

"Raphael's right." Michael nods.

" _Oh, boy_ …" Gabriel mutters.

A piercing scream and blinding light descends on the Salvatore Boarding House as the eldest Archangel solidifies into his vessel.

" _Who the hell are you?_ " Damon demands.

"My name is Michael." Michael greets stonily, expression firm. "You know my sister… We have much to discuss, Damon Salvatore."

"Is this- is this a _threat?_ Like, the shovel talk? Do angels _do_ this sort of thing?" Damon asks, his voice inflecting with disbelief and heavy sarcasm.

"Do you feel that? That is your own blood boiling under your skin… Don't _test_ me." Michael growls, his hand waving out and bringing the older Salvatores to his knees. "Be thankful you _are_ my sister's mate, that she stands as the Viceroy of Heaven, _and_ that she cares for you in _some_ fashion. I am a being with a capacity far greater than you could _ever_ imagine. Show _respect_."

"Hurt my sister _again_ , and I _will_ defy my Father and **_kill_** you. You will make amends with my sister, or my brothers and I will return." Michael's voice echoes in the Boarding House, his eyes flashing once for emphasis, blue with icy, steel grace, before he releases Damon, only to disappear with a flash.

"Stefan Salvatore." Michael appears to the younger Salvatore.

"Who are you? Who's asking?" Stefan asks, out for a walk to clear his thoughts.

"My name is Michael. I am here to talk to you about my sister." Michael replies evenly.

" _Genesis_." It dawns on Stefan.

"Yes, Genesis." Michael tilts his head to evaluate the younger Salvatore, wondering if this Salvatore was any smarter than the elder. "Genesis is my younger sister. And the Viceroy of Heaven. So, you see, her well-being is _everything_ … For some reason, I cannot fathom, you and your brother _matter_ to my sister. Two, small, _insignificant_ , **abominations**. So fix things with her. Or _else_."

"Do you understand?" Michael questions, getting close, his face inches away from Stefan's. "I hope you realize the opportunity I'm giving you… Instead of _smiting_ you where you stand. Or, allowing my brother, Lucifer, to deal with you."

Michael was gone with another brush of wind, leaving Stefan with even more to ponder.

The eldest Archangel strode back into Heaven, quite pleased with himself and how things went, certain that he had made his point clear and things would be back to normality within days.

"Uncle Michael?" Gadreel's voice nearly had him startling like some tiger cub; mostly because he was unaccustomed to being called "uncle", but also because he wasn't particularly paying attention.

"Yes- yes, Gadreel?" Michael coughs, hoping to gather his composure.

"Why are the Salvatores special to momma? And why are you so upset that they upset momma, Uncle Michael?" Gadreel asks Michael; not that Gadreel wasn't upset his mother was upset, but he knew Michael had gone to confront both Salvatores, and he had heard his mother's brothers talking about them.

Michael sort of freezes, getting this panicked look in his expression, which was a rarity, if not never seen on the eldest Archangel's face.

"I-" Michael pauses. "Well, your mother- you see… Cares about both of them very much. And they upset her. So, I talked to them. To let them know how I felt about the matter. I'm your mother's older brother. I'm supposed to look after her and protect her. Like you protect your siblings." Michael explains, hoping that was the end of the matter.

Genesis had always sheltered the boys, Michael never quite understood it; of course, things made a lot more sense now that he knew they were her sons, but at the time, he never understood how she sheltered them, when all he believed it would do was make them unprepared for battle.

"Like momma cares for us?" Castiel questions, on the heels of his older brother.

"Not- not exactly." Michael curses his Father mentally; how did _he_ get stuck with explaining this?

"It's- it's different. Ah- she- you're her children. And the Salvatores are her mates..." Michael sighs; where were his brothers when he needed them? Besides laughing at his plight.

Gadreel and Castiel both clearly furrow their brows; it wasn't completely their fault they were as seemingly clueless as they appeared to be, after all, Castiel had always preferred to remain close to Genesis' side both in his younger and elder years, Gadreel had been imprisoned nearly all of his short military career, and only Balthazar had any experience in the real world, and even that was short compared to the long span of the Archangels. So _really_ , Michael had no one to blame but himself.

"Mates?" Gadreel questions.

"Yes. Your mother loves the Salvatores and they both-" Michael begins to explain; alright so strictly speaking he didn't know that for _sure_ , but how else was he supposed to explain it to the clearly confused fledgling-minded children of his sister?

"Like the pizza man?" Castiel asks.

Michael's expression goes through an array of expression before simply settling between confused judgement and horror.

"The Winchesters explained that-"

"Perhaps you should forget what the Winchesters taught you about this topic." Michael hastily interjects before mentally deciding that sending Castiel to Earth Alpha10 was among the _worst_ decisions he made as Viceroy.

"Father didn't want us to be alone. So he gave us mates." Michael attempts to explain.

"But momma _isn't_ alone! She has us!" Castiel protests.

"Yes, she does… But- but sometimes, that isn't enough. She love you, all of you." Michael twitches his wings, hoping for a universe crisis or wanting to stab himself with his own angel blade. "But there are bonds… That Father made… For us-"

"She can't love them!" Gadreel cries, looking upset.

"Yeah, _we're_ enough!" Castiel huffs petulantly, this sudden dawning look of recognition in his face before another glimmer lights in his expression that leaves Michael feeling nothing more than a sense of pure dread. "I'm gonna bond with momma!"

"Not if I do first!"

With a sudden burst of light and wind that nearly knocks Michael flat on his ass, the two Seraphs are gone.

" _Fuck_." Michael curses.

"Guys… I think I fucked up!" Michael runs towards his brothers.

"What did you do this time, big bro?" Gabriel asks, whistling a little.

"Gadreel and Castiel asked- asked about the Salvatores… They asked about why Gen liked them so much…" Michael answers defeated.

"Can't be _that_ bad, can it?" Gabriel shrugs and waves his hand a bit flippantly.

"Balthy! Balthy! Balthy!" Castiel and Gadreel race off to chase down their brother.

"What is it, now?" Balthazar asks, raiding his room for something of his, in attempts to cheer their mother up; some old stuffed toy of his he thought his mother might appreciate.

So, sue him, he was a sentimental older child and a momma's boy when Castiel wasn't playing favorite child.

"Momma has mates!"

"Wait, wait… _What?_ " Balthazar laughs. "That's _absurd_. No- no, she doesn't… She has us!" Balthazar shakes his head and looks at his brothers, laughing again as if they're playing some sort of elaborate joke on him.

"No! We heard it! Uncle Michael said so!" Castiel nods, looking a bit like an Earth bobble head.

"Then who is it?" Balthazar asks, gesturing to these supposed mates; like they should be standing in front of him for further proof.

"The Salvatores. They're on Earth."

"Earth? That's a _terrible_ place. Really, a terrible place… Filled with horrible, lying, cheating, people." Balthazar points out.

"But didn't you go there-" Gadreel protests.

"Yes, _exactly_. I was there. It's a terrible place. You don't wanna be there." Balthazar shakes his head, cutting Gadreel off.

"Well, it doesn't matter. Because I'm going to be her mate! Not them." Castiel puffs up his chest.

"Not if I'm first!" Gadreel smacks his brother's wing.

"Wait… _What?_ " Balthazar holds his hand up and looks between his brothers and laughs. "Now _that's_ a terrible idea… You know that's not how-"

"We're going to kill off the vampires." Castiel announces.

Balthazar just blinks at his brothers as if questioning what he just heard.

"Never mind... **_THIS_** is a truly _terrible_ idea. I'm in."

The problem with re-writing history, was, with the small things, it was easy, but more significant events it was infinitely more difficult; celestial beings, from cherubs, angels, Seraphs, the Archangels, the Horsemen, even God, could all do so, but time and fate wove itself deep into the threads of the universes and worlds, and in some cases, there were points, so steady, so constant, that they became almost fixed, that history would _always_ find a way.

The creation of vampires, beginning from the Original family, was among those points.

Balthazar, Gadreel, and Castiel hovered over one of Heaven's gates, overlooking the realm, Earth Omega10, all three of their graces extended together as they cast their powers across time and space, reaching into the past, undoing the magic created by the Original Witch; it was the first time in centuries they combined their graces, as fledglings it was for childish things, like playing hide and seek, or healing small scrapes and bruises, but no longer were they small fledglings, now their graces much stronger, more concentrated, and more powerful than ever before.

"So… I hate to be the bearer of bad news… And, by that I mean, I _totally_ mean that… I'm _definitely_ going to rub it in your face when you're wrong, Gabriel… You didn't happen to order a re-write of history, did you?" Lucifer asks as he gets handed a report by a lower angel.

"What?" Gabriel asks.

"Umm yeah. And, as much as it truly pains me to say this. I mean, _truly,_ **truly** , pains me. Deep in my soul. Michael is right. Gen's little kiddos are doing _something_ right now." Lucifer waves the report.

" _What!?_ " Gabriel snatches the report out of his brother's hand right before a large bang rocks the citadel.

" _Fuck_." Gabriel simply tosses the report to the ground. "Come on!"

"You were saying, Gabriel?" Michael deadpans.

"You know, sass is _only_ appreciated when I'm the one doing it!" Gabriel hisses as he and his brothers run around the corridors.

"Oh, _someone's_ got their feathers in a ruffle." Lucifer sasses.

" _Shut up_ , Lucifer." Gabriel growls.

" _You three!_ " Gabriel glares at the three in question, sliding around the corner to see Balthazar, Gadreel, and Castiel. "What in _Father's name_ do you think you're _doing!?_ "

" _RUN!_ " Balthazar screams, the three Seraphs suddenly scattering.

"After them!" Gabriel charges, his brothers all diving in different directions, only to come up miraculously empty-handed.

"Get _back_ here, Castiel-" Michael nearly hits his head on the stone pillar diving after Castiel.

"We have to _catch_ them! They just tried to kill off an entire _species!_ " Gabriel smacks his head on Raphael in an efforts to catch Gadreel.

"Well, in all honesty, is it really that much of a loss…" Lucifer asks.

"He's got a point." Raphael shuffles his wings a little.

"Raphael!?" Gabriel waves his hands around a little hysterically.

"I tried to warn you…" Michael only offers.

"Shut up, Michael. You're not helping the situation." Gabriel glares at his brother. "Wait! There they are!" Gabriel catches Balthazar fleeing around a corner, Michael tripping over Gabriel as the brothers are off chasing the boys through the Holy City once again.

"What is happening around here?" Genesis walks out of her room, clearly confused and concerned, having been lethargically moping. "What are my sweet boys up to?"

"You mean _demons?_ " Lucifer mutters under his breathe.

"That's an insult to your demons…" Michael whispers back.

"Nothing, momma!" Castiel bounds up to his mother, full innocent act on, with puppy eyes and head tilt.

"Spending some quality time with our uncles, mom!" Balthazar smiles.

"Quality time, _my ass_." Gabriel rolls his eyes.

"Then, I'll leave you all to it. I'm going to get something to eat in the mess." Genesis kisses her boys on their foreheads before turning to leave down the hall.

" _NO!_ "

 ** _A quick note... And by quick, it means probably not..._**

 ** _There seems to be confusion about my last note. Sorry guys! I LOVE my story Genesis. As in, I love my OC. She's badass, and if I could be her... I would._**

 ** _I've created Genesis, I've put parts of myself into her, I've spent a lot of time (read: too much time) writing this story, and a lot of effort into it._**

 ** _However, to say I don't like crossovers... Well, I don't. That is absolutely 100% true. Which, is to ALSO say, that is like 100% hypocritical, because well... WOW, I'm freaking WRITING one! I mean... Really... This is about as crossover as you can get... Feel free to roast me... Just kidding... Please don't! I like nice people!_**

 ** _I was given the challenge to write this story by a friend and I took it... I wanted to challenge myself because I was in a rut and wanted a unique character. But, as a whole (also read: all the freaking time and I will venomously argue)... I don't like reading crossovers. I just don't think most of them "click", they either aren't explained well if they DO go together, the universes don't "mix", or a combination of ALL of the above!_**

 ** _Thank you all for your continued love and support! It means so much to me!_**

 ** _I am not sure I have enough to continue on to a sequel... But, my bunnies will hop to their own tune... So, there is a likelihood it will happen._**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**

 ** _P.S. You guys guessed it... It's as if you read my mind. Lols. Michael definitely went all big brother on the Salvatores!_**


	59. Trouble Makers

No One's POV

The boys grinned identical grins, none of which boded well for the older Archangels, before suddenly disappearing in a burst of light.

" _Shit_ … They're gonna try again!" Gabriel shouts, diving after the boys, only this time darting for the portal that lead to Earth Omega10. "We have to stop them!"

"Who's this one?" Balthazar appears behind Damon, startling the eldest Salvatore.

" _Mikael?_ " Stefan spooks, looking more than a little pale in the face, uneasy, and apprehensive.

"Who?" Balthazar's eyes dance with mischief, as if he knew what his presence brought up in their minds; then again, angels and celestial beings could read minds, so no doubt he did know what they were thinking, even without knowing the history of the Original vampires.

"Damon, the eldest Salvatore." Castiel answers his eldest brother.

"Great, I'll take this one. _Go long, Cassie!_ " Balthazar picks up Damon and pitches the Salvatore towards Castiel, a portal opening up mid-air. "That's at _least_ ten points."

"Meet you in China!" Balthazar snaps his fingers, Gadreel already portalling Stefan through another portal.

"Where are they?" Raphael taps his foot impatiently as they look around the village, overlooking the small, monotonous, ongoing scene below; they were in the 10th century New World, what would later become Mystic Falls, and the beginning of the Original vampires and vampire species, stemming from the Mikaelson family.

"So, you know that comment you said earlier… About how bad it could be?" Michael says. "I just want you to remember it when I tell you this… There's been a report. Celestial portals. Mystic Falls, 2013."

"You're not helpful, Michael." Gabriel glares, the Archangels disappearing from the early 10th century. "We're _only_ a century off or so…" Gabriel snarks with heavy sass, making a displeased face.

The Archangels got to Mystic Falls just in time to see Castiel disappear through a portal.

" _Not again_ …" Lucifer groans as the chase begins.

"China, I saw China." Raphael comments getting worn out from chasing his nephews.

"We need to contain these fuckers." Lucifer mutters.

"You mean if we can catch them…" Michael adds dryly.

"Just _come on_ , you three…" Gabriel gestures with a sigh.

" _Batter up!_ " Balthazar yells to his brother, holding open a portal to the Grand Canyon.

"Is this five points or ten?" Castiel asks. "Because I'm winning…"

"No, you're _cheating!_ " Balthazar shouts at his brother.

" _Oh dear Father_ … Someone _please_ , for the _love_ of _our_ _Father_ , tell me I'm **_hallucinating_** …" Gabriel says with horror-filled eyes, seeing Castiel throw a faint looking Damon Salvatore through a portal.

"I've gone back to Hell." Lucifer mutters, watching Gadreel toss Stefan through a different portal.

"Take me with you." Raphael mutters just as quietly.

Gabriel simply shakes himself slightly, drawing himself up in height before turning towards Gadreel, who held Stefan Salvatore _upside_ down by the _leg_ ; honestly, Gabriel was praying this was all some sort of candy, sugar, overload induced _nightmare_.

"Gadreel… Put. Him. Down. **_Now_**." Gabriel orders evenly. "Don't do it! _DON'T YOU DO IT!"_

Gabriel watches as Gadreel gives him a shit-eating grin and tosses the younger Salvatore through the air, Balthazar making a dinging noise as the Salvatore sails through a portal, the boys disappearing along with him.

" _I QUIT!_ " Gabriel twitches, his wings flailing around a little. "I DON'T WANNA BE IN CHARGE ANYMORE!"

"You're losing it… You're gonna have a seizure." Lucifer deadpans. "I can see it."

Genesis sat in the main dining hall, quietly eating her food, and mulling over the last few hours, as angels bustled around her and the hum of the Holy City went on.

"Viceroy Genesis." She's pulled out of her morose thoughts.

"Hmm… Yes?" Genesis realizes she's been simply picking at her food.

"I- I- there's been disturbances. I- I'm sorry to disturb your meal, Viceroy Genesis."

"No, please… Let me see them." Genesis worries her brow and taking the report.

"What are you up to?" Genesis questions quietly, looking over the reports that indicate celestial portals throughout Earth Omega10.

"Okay… We- we need a plan…" Gabriel turns to his brothers after almost having a meltdown. "Or these- these-"

"Hellspawn." Lucifer offers.

"Savages." Raphael adds.

"Terrifying, unfortunate offspring of our sister…" Michael pitches in.

"All off the above…" Gabriel summarizes. "Who will just keep getting the best of us and _worse_ … Getting **away**."

"We're Archangels… How are they _exactly?_ " Lucifer points out.

"Who knows… But I _do_ know, all of us need to work together." Gabriel decides. "Four of us, three of them. Now, come on."

Genesis appeared, wind howling, snow falling, and subzero temperatures chilling anyone straight to the bone, as the peak of Mt. Everest and the Himalayan mountains rose before the Archangels.

" _JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?_ " Genesis demands, her voice echoing high off the ridges and stones.

" _Momma!_ " Castiel yelps a little, hand letting go of Damon, dropping him from where he was dangling the eldest Salvatore upside down off a cliff. "Nothing! Nothing, momma! We're just having fun! _Promise!_ " Castiel shakes his head, immediately tilting his head innocently and beaming his puppy eyes at his mother.

"That is most certainly not, _nothing_ …" Genesis pins her children with a look, hand moving to catch Damon before he falls nearly 50 feet down an icy crevasse, depositing him on a rock outlook with her grace.

"We're just spending some quality time with our new step-dads, momma." Balthazar promises. "You know… _Bonding!_ " Balthazar adds, with an innocent smile at his mother.

"Hmmm… Bonding." Genesis looks between her sons, contemplating their words.

"Oh… Oh, they're _good_. Master manipulators… Better than me." Lucifer mutters to his brothers.

"Step- they're- _they're your kids?_ " Damon chokes out, his voice sounding strangled and his expression wide.

"Bonding or not…. You're in _huge_ trouble. _Green Room_ trouble!" Genesis points at her children. "You do not _throw_ people through _portals!_ "

"No! Momma, don't put us in the Green Room!" Castiel wobbles his chin, looking upset and ready to sob his eyes out.

"We're sorry, momma!" Gadreel cries, shoving Stefan Salvatore away from him to run towards his mother, clearly upset that his mother was now mad at him. "We're sorry!"

"And _you_ four! Why didn't you try to put them in a Green Room so no one got hurt!?" Genesis turns on her brothers.

" _Right_ … Like I didn't think of that..." Gabriel rolls his eyes.


	60. Terms of a Deal

No One's POV

"No, no protesting… I don't want to hear it!" Genesis cuts her boys off with a firm point of her finger. "This is what is going to happen… You are going to _march_ your butts back to Mystic Falls with the Salvatores and apologize. Then, _right_ into a Green Room with you!"

"I wish I could command a garrison like this…" Raphael mutters.

"That's why Gen's the Viceroy, not you." Lucifer tells his brother.

"Neither are you."

"I'm kind of afraid of her right now." Michael adds.

"We're _all_ afraid of her." Gabriel says for all of them.

" _Gabriel!_ " Genesis yells.

"Yes! Coming, sugar!" Gabriel trips and salutes in his efforts to scramble to his sister's side.

"I need you and our brothers to wipe anyone's minds… In case any human saw the celestial portals."

"On it!" Gabriel salutes.

"Oh, and in the future… I expect you to contain them better." Genesis says, opening a portal and stepping through with the boys at her heels.

Gabriel makes a face and glares at the boys a little, wings twitching.

"In the future…" He mocks. "Like _that's_ easy!" Gabriel twitches as the portal closes.

"Are you gonna have a seizure?" Lucifer asks.

" _Shut up_ , Lucifer." Gabriel flicks his grace at his brother, knocking him off a cloud.

Elena refused to give up or give in; Genesis had left anyways, leaving both Damon and Stefan. How could any relationship stand the test of distance or the infrequent visits? Elena was here, she knew them, she cared about the Salvatores, and she loved them. What did this angel know? And, after only a few weeks. _Certainly_ not more than her.

Driving up the long drive to the Salvatore Boarding House, Elena all but slams her breaks on and skids into a tree upon seeing some sort of portal opening up several yards in front of her, and Stefan disappearing through it.

" _Stefan!_ "

Genesis stepped out, her boys following with the Salvatores.

"Now, do you have something to say?" Genesis sternly reminds, giving all her boys a look.

"We're sorry." Gadreel is the first to apologize, shuffling his wings and looking at his feet; he hated when his mother was disappointed or mad at him.

Castiel pouts and looks petulantly at the Salvatores, not wanting to apologize for anything.

" _Little Duck_ -" Genesis sighs and closes her eyes as if praying for patience.

"Sorry." Castiel huffs before clinging onto Genesis and pushing under her wings.

" _Balthazar_..." Genesis adds when it looks like he would refuse as well.

"Oh, uh, sorry." Balthazar offers, not looking terribly sorry at all.

"I am sorry." Genesis turns to the Salvatores. "My boys tend to be… Over protective. I promise this _won't_ happen again. And I _will_ talk to them." This is said with another look at them, like a parent who's had to explain one too many times their children's antics.

"You have kids?" Is all Damon manages to get out, still in shock from that revelation, and hoping it may be some elaborate joke.

"Yes… It's a long story."

"Genesis… We- can we talk?" Stefan asks. "About us?"

Genesis looks between both Damon and Stefan, before looking back at her boys.

"Yes. We should." Genesis nods, preparing herself for whichever way the conversation may go.

"I should return to Heaven first… Deal with-" She gestures to her sons.

"Damon, Stefan!" Elena calls from inside the Boarding House, choosing now to interrupt; she had been waiting inside for them to return. "There you are! I've been waiting for you to return! I need to talk to you both!"

"Uh, Elena…" Stefan coughs, looking clearly startled and a flash of annoyance crosses his features.

"A _likely_ story." Balthazar snorts, muttering under his breathe; he spend most of his time on Earth Alpha10 conning people, so he could spot bullshit a _mile_ away, not to mention he spent even _more_ time wiggling his way out of trouble with Genesis by making up excuses or blaming his brothers.

"I'll leave you three to talk… It seems you may have… _Unfinished_ business." Genesis offers. "I really must return to Heaven."

"Wait- Genesis-" Stefan tries to stop Genesis.

The chaos happened all at once; before the Salvatores could even react, but angels had the powers of cosmic precognition, even those lesser than the Archangels.

" _Mother!_ " Balthazar screams, his wing shooting out to bat at the blade swinging down at Genesis' back.

Balthazar screams as the blade connects to his down feathers, Genesis whirling around, her grace blazing in her eyes as she disarms Elena in a fluid motion, Enochian chains already wrapping around her wrists and chaining her down.

"Momma!" Balthazar cries, wing curling into his chest as he dramatically throws himself into Genesis' arms. "It _hurts_ , momma! I'm dying!"

"Balthy! Balthy! Balthy!" Castiel and Gadreel crowd around their brother and mother, peering worriedly at Balthazar.

"What the hell is-" Gabriel appears on the scene with his brothers, halting Genesis' Archangel blade inches from his face. " _By Father_ , Gen! Are you attempting to _kill_ me?" Gabriel allows his sister's blade to clatter to the ground.

" _Gabriel_." Genesis snaps her head up to see her brothers standing a few feet away.

"We're so _screwed_ …" Stefan mutters to Damon.

"It hurts _so_ much, momma!" Balthazar cries, cuddling under his mother's wings.

"I don't even see blood…" Lucifer tells his brothers as Balthazar continues to make dramatic overtures. "Is he supposed to be wounded? How did he even survive battles?"

"Momma, can I have ice cream?" Balthazar sniffles.

"Of course, baby. Whatever you want." Genesis smooths his feathers, snapping her fingers. "My brave Little Fox."

Balthazar grins happily at his mother and eagerly begins licking on an ice cream cone.

"I never get ice cream…" Gabriel mutters.

"How much you wanna bet they don't get Green Roomed when they return to Heaven?" Lucifer asks.

"Yeah, no bet. We'd all lose." Michael mutters back.

"Hey! Hey! Let me go!" Elena struggles in her bonds. "I'm _talking_ to you! _Let me go!_ "

"Elena Gilbert, now what did I tell you the last time we crossed paths?" Genesis rises, gently leaving Balthazar with Castiel and Gadreel, the boys all huddled together. "You've made a _very_ **grave** mistake. See, you've hurt one of my sons…"

"And, I find it very _interesting_ how you've managed to acquire this particular weapon." Genesis picks up the fallen blade. "Very excellent craftsmanship… For a _fake_."

"What? No! You're _lying_."

"Hmm, yes. Shall we ask, then?" Genesis hums, a look glinting in her expression before she snaps her fingers.

"You rang, Viceroy Genesis?" Crowley bows humbly.

"The deal you made with Elena Gilbert. What are the stipulations, I'd like to know." Genesis asks, turning towards the demon, now the current King of Hell since Lucifer had returned to Heaven.

"Ah, I see. One weapon to kill an angel for one year." He answers.

"But this is a fake."

"Well, it's hardly my fault she didn't specify. Besides, I didn't need all of Heaven on my behind… I like my job." Crowley defends, looking almost insulted by the thought he could have made a bad deal. "It works well enough."

"Smart."

"I do try." Crowley smirks.

"Yes, a wise decision on your part…" Genesis nods, more to herself than anything. "However, we've come to a rather, _unfortunate_ crossroads… Elena Gilbert has used the weapon you gave her, to harm someone under _my_ protection…"

"Now, _wait_ just a second… This doesn't fall on me… It's not my responsibility-" Crowley protests, fearing that Elena's soul was to be taken from him and his deal broken; that would look poorly on him after all, he had a reputation to uphold by as the former King of the Crossroads and now the King of Hell.

"I do not wish to break your deal, King of Hell." Genesis cuts Crowley off. "Elena's soul is yours. I merely mean to _change_ the terms of agreement."

" _Wait a minute, you can't do that!_ " Elena protests loudly, struggling against her bonds.

"Shut it, you mewling quim." Crowley snaps at Elena, looking at her with a glare. "Now, as you were saying, Viceroy Genesis." He turns back to Genesis with a "go on" gesture.

"Elena Gilbert has harmed one of my own. Her soul is forfeit _now_." Genesis answers Crowley, her eyes glowing icy blue with her grace.

"Then it shall be done." Crowley bows to Genesis.

" _You can't do this!_ " Elena screams at Genesis as Genesis snaps her fingers to undo the Enochian chains.

"You'll find, Elena Gilbert, that I _can_." Genesis replies impassively.

Crowley simply rocks back on his heels, as if waiting for the confrontation to end, already his Hellhounds waiting for his commands.

"I say this _again_ , Elena Gilbert. Hope and pray we _never_ meet. Or I will destroy your very _soul_." Genesis stares at Elena with a flash of her grace in her eyes.

"I'm just sorry I didn't kill your son." Elena spews fire, looking just a slight bit insane; her desperation of _not_ wanting to go to Hell making her that much more desperate and unhinged.

" _Oh_ …" Gabriel just oh's in the background. "Bad idea, _bitch_."

Castiel and Gadreel gasp at Elena's words, Castiel even rising to his elder brother's defense, a stubborn sort of look to his face as he wanted to challenge or fight the doppelganger himself, for a moment his own hand rising as if to call his blade; Gabriel quickly scrambling to grab a hold of the younger Seraph less he do something rash.

Genesis holds her hand out to her sons as if to halt their actions, briefly casting a worried glance at them, checking them, before turning back to the doppelganger, her eyes cold as the arctic and hard as flint.

"Among my Father's worlds and universes, there are many creatures, beasts, even monsters, by human standards… But none that my Father truly considers abominations… _You_ , however, Elena Gilbert… Are truly beyond redemption." Genesis speaks, her gaze resting upon Elena. "And you'll find, in time, there are things worse than what _you_ believe are monsters and beasts. There are things that stalk the shadows… Lurk in the underworld and the depravity of _sin_. **_Goodbye_** , Elena Gilbert." At that, Genesis snaps her fingers, large tiger-like felines, leaping from beside Genesis' sides, pushing her towards the Hellhounds.

These tiger-like felines were the War Tigers, assigned to the higher command of the angels; they had stars in their eyes, their growls could emit sonic booms, their claws razor sharp, with teeth like steel, and jaws strong enough to break through stone and steel.

Elena went down in a flurry of teeth and claws, the War Tigers circling as the Hellhounds dragged her to Hell in a bay of howls, Crowley giving a bow before disappearing.

 ** _Can you believe I'm almost done with this story? I can't! It's been a long road..._**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	61. Black Magic

No One's POV

"Hello Bennett Witch." Genesis says in the quiet of the Hellhounds baying, the War Tigers once more called to heel and circling her.

"Momma, I wanna pet them!" Gadreel reaches out for the nearest tiger's tail and making grabby hands like a child; Gadreel, like his brothers, had grown up with his mother's (at the time, what he thought were his sister's), War Tigers, only cubs then, tumbling at her heels and being trained up to be the ferocious animals they now were.

"Azeem, go to Gadreel." Genesis orders.

"I'm surprised he didn't _ask_ for one…" Lucifer mutters.

"Don't give him ideas…" Gabriel whispers back.

"Where's Elena?" Bonnie asks, stepping from the shadows.

"I would think that would be obvious, Bennett Witch." Genesis answers, sensing the dark magic the witch had tuned to in the absence of her connection to her ancestors and natural magic.

"Then bring her back. You had _no_ right."

"I had _every_ right. I am the Viceroy of Heaven and she attacked my son. I protect my own. Moreover, Elena made a deal. Her soul was _forfeit_ the moment she agreed."

"The demon _tricked_ us! It wasn't even a real blade! I heard him admit it!"

"It was real enough… That's the tricky thing about crossroad deals. You get more if you word it correctly. Or, did you believe you could change her fate?" Genesis questions.

"You did… _Didn't_ you? You believed you could." Genesis answers her own question as she stares at Bonnie longer. "You tamper with powerful magic, _witch_. How short sided and lost you truly are. You cannot _fathom_ the powers you toy with, _nor_ the consequences."

" _You gave me no choice!_ " Bonnie screams, her composure cracking.

"There is _always_ a choice." Genesis corrects, readying herself for an attack.

Bonnie screams, her magic blasting forward in a blast, like a tidal wave meant to consume and drown.

 _Power poisons the heart,  
It changes it from within.  
Deception lives in the dark,  
But you can't hide from you sins._

" _Momma!_ " Castiel cries, lunging forward towards his mother, watching as the magic crashes over Genesis.

"Ah- no, you're not going _anywhere_ , bud." Gabriel catches Castiel by the scruff of the neck as he attempts to scamper after his mother. "No _way_ in Father's name am I going to explain to Gen you getting hurt… Or am I going to get in the middle of Gen's rampage. So, sit your butt down." Gabriel rolls his eyes. "Why can't you be like Gad?" He sighs, Gadreel currently stuck to Gabriel like a wet limpet.

" _Momma_." Gadreel whines, clinging onto Gabriel more and also tugging on Azeem's tail a little, which frankly didn't look all that comfortable for the War Tiger, but Azeem simply batted playfully at Gadreel and obliged the cuddling and clinging.

"She'll be fine, bud." Gabriel simply pats Gadreel on the head, juggling both Seraphs which almost brought him to the ground under their full body weight.

The blast from the Bennett Witch slams against Genesis, managing to knock Genesis over, stronger than Genesis had initially anticipated.

 _This is a war,  
And our blood will draw the battle lines.  
This is a war,  
And our blood will draw the battle lines._

 _We will stand,  
We will fight._

 _We can't stop,  
Til we die._

 _…_

 _This is a war._

"What are you waiting for?" Bonnie screams at Genesis. "If you're so strong! _Fight me!_ " She yells, blasting her magic at Genesis in another attack, hoping to catch Genesis unaware and unprepared.

Bonnie's powers shook the ground, rumbling out of control as her chaotic emotions reigned over her power, and lashed out.

 _The drums of war are beating,  
At the end of it all.  
The last light is fleeting,  
As the shadows fall._

 _But still we stand up,  
We stand up,  
We stand up._

Genesis rose, her powers flickering slowly as they drew power and energy from the atmosphere around her, her grace flickering and lighting up her entire being, lightning arcing in the sky and striking the ground around her as she stood, her eyes electric blue.

 _Like a warrior,  
In the darkest days.  
Like a soldier,  
Till there's no one left to save._

 _This is a call to arms,  
This is a battle cry,  
This is the final hour,  
This is the moment that we rise and fight._

 _We'll fight,  
We'll fight,  
We'll fight.  
Like a warrior,  
Like a warrior._

Thunder boomed, the sky darkened, and lightning crashed as her powers consumed the Eastern Seaboard, her wings snapping behind her in their thirty feet glory.

 _I can feel the darkness,  
God knows it takes a toll.  
Leaves you cold and heartless,  
It cuts through your very soul._

 _But still we'll rise up,  
We'll rise up,  
We'll rise up._

Heaven's powers gathered within her, the powers given to her by her Father and as Viceroy of Heaven, allowing her to draw power directly from the celestial plains and Heaven itself.

Heaven itself and its plains were partially sustained by the Archangels themselves; it was a symbiotic relationship, Heaven gave the angels their powers, but the Archangels were needed to stabilize the portals and the celestial plains. So, it should be no surprise that Genesis, as the Viceroy of Heaven, would be able to draw on Heaven's powers directly.

 _Like a warrior,  
In the darkest days.  
Like a soldier,  
Till there's no one left to save._

 _This is a call to arms,  
This is a battle cry,  
This is the final hour,  
This is the moment that we rise and fight._

 _We'll fight,  
We'll fight,  
We'll fight.  
Like a warrior,  
Like a warrior._

Bonnie let lose another blast of magic, her attacks uncontrolled and erratic, shaking the ground behind her, but Genesis simply waved the attacks away with a careless flick of her hand.

"The magic you wield is a great dishonor to witches. You are an **_insult_** to your family line, Bonnie Bennett." Genesis speaks, walking steadily closer to Bonnie, deflecting magic as if it were merely an insect or errant annoyance. "Magic is meant to be natural, beautiful, and pure… What you dabble in is inherently _wrong_ , **perverted** , and **_dark_**. You believe yourself to be powerful… I wonder what you would do if faced with real power?"

Genesis gathers her power, a moment later it consuming Bonnie; a black cloud was pulled from the Bennett Witch, a physical manifestation of the dark magic within Bonnie.

Just as God was the embodiment of Light and Goodness, Amara was the embodiment of Darkness, she had destroyed universes and worlds, and her influence and power had left its mark, just as God's had; dark magic was simply one of those perversions.

" _What did you do?_ " Bonnie screams, falling to her knees as she feels the connection to her magic, even if it was dark magic, sever with an abrupt snap.

"I have taken your magic… All of it." Genesis answers evenly, another wave of her hand dispersing it back into the Earth and nature, purified and whole.

" _NO!_ " Bonnie screams again, her look hysterical as she tries to summon her magic again.

"Your soul is no longer pure… And for that, you have taken your own chances both to find Peace and to join the ranks of Heaven." Genesis tells Bonnie. "For your crimes against Nature, and my Father's laws, Bonnie Bennett, you will be sent to Purgatory."

With a bright blast of power, Bonnie Bennett was gone.

 ** _This is War ~ The Phantoms_**

 ** _Warrior ~ The Phantoms_**


	62. Conversations

No One's POV

"Did you know she could do that?" Gabriel asks his brothers.

"No." Michael says a little faintly, looking at their sister with a little bit of awe, apprehension, and shock. "Did you?"

"So, let's agree to never piss her off… _Ever_." Gabriel whispers.

" _Deal_." Lucifer mutters, Raphael nodding mutely along with Lucifer, all four of the older Archangels staring at their sister.

" _Momma!_ " Gadreel and Castiel scramble off Gabriel to scamper up to their mother and push under her wings, cuddling close within her feathers, even Balthazar happily cuddling himself up to his mother's chest by clinging onto her like a koala bear.

"It's okay, babies." Genesis sooths her sons, allowing her children to cling to her like fledglings.

"I'm sorry." Genesis looks at the Salvatores, who look to be in a permanent state of shock; she seemed to be apologizing a lot lately, and apologizing for what exactly, she wasn't certain. She knew both Salvatores had a long history with the doppelgangers and were friends with Bonnie, which alone seemed enough to apologize for, however.

With a snap, Genesis and her sons disappear, the remaining Archangels following without much preamble.

"So… You left your kids at home, right?" Damon half-jokes. "I mean this with no offense to you- but I would _really_ not like a repeat of the last time… I mean, geesh, they are a little crazy over protective." Damon tells Genesis, Genesis standing in the Salvatore Boarding House nearly a month later, finally sparing a moment to have the long overdue talk with them.

"Yeah, I can agree with my brother." Stefan laughs a bit nervously. "And we don't agree on much."

"I did. I promise. And I talked to them about it. They're probably having fun with my brothers right now." Genesis promises.

"Well, then, I guess… Let's get this over with." Damon sighs, refilling his drink, his gaze turning to Genesis.

" _Where's my momma!?_ " Castiel screams at Gabriel, his temper tantrum threatening to blow up part of the main citadel.

"Okay, buddy… How about we just-" Gabriel tries to calm down his youngest nephew to absolutely _no_ success. "I _really_ don't wanna be in charge right now…" Gabriel mutters quietly to himself, watching Castiel blast to pieces one of the columns, and hoping to his Father he could curl up and just cry.

" _I want my momma!_ "

"I want your momma too…" Gabriel clutches his Archangel blade to his chest.

Genesis would gut him alive with his own blade if her children were harmed, but second on her list of importance beside her brothers, was taking care of Heaven and her duty as the Viceroy, which fell to him in her absence; he was _definitely_ going to need a plan… And back up…

It wasn't too late to go back into hiding was it?

"My Father, when he created the angels, when he allowed his creation to continue to grow, to change beyond his original will, he created mates. I have no doubt by now you've discovered I am yours…" Genesis begins. "But, my duty will always be to Heaven, to my brothers and my sisters. Being my mate will never be easy, and I have no wish to divide you. To cause you to fight. You are siblings first and foremost. And I value family, I would hope that you would as well. I understand if this is something you need time to come to terms with and think about."

"Genesis- we don't- we don't want to take you from Heaven… From your duty or your family." Stefan begins, attempting to formulate his words. " _I_ don't want that. I would never want that… I'm willing to be okay with whatever time you can give."

"No- this is- I don't know what this _is!_ " Damon sort of explodes. "I've waited _decades_ for my mate… Ever since I've _known_ what a mate was! And to know that- that you're not even _here_ half the time! How am I supposed to just _accept_ this!? You may as well not be here at all! I'm sorry I'm not _Saint Stefan!_ " Damon glares at his brother and gestures his hands wildly.

"How can you _say_ that, Damon!? She's our mate!" Stefan defends.

"No- no…" Genesis cuts off. "This is exactly what I _just_ said. I will not _divide_ you. You are siblings. Do not argue for my sake. Please take time to think about your decisions and life. I will return."

" _Bring me my momma!_ " Castiel demands, blasting another blast of his grace at a marble pillar, it toppling down and crashing into the ground of the courtyard.

"Gen's gonna _kill_ me… I'm gonna die… A _really_ horrible death… I can see it now!" Gabriel is moments away from a mental break down, sobbing, having a seizure, or all of the above.

"What's going- oh, are we destroying things now?" Balthazar flits in, like the little shit he also was; he was no better than his younger siblings, he just liked to pretend that he was better than them… Most of the time… This was _not_ one of those moments. " _Count me in!_ "

"NO! NO! **_NO!_** " Gabriel yells, waving his blade around, his wings twitching. "WE ARE NOT! _DEFINITELY_ NOT!"

"Look, we made Uncle Gabe finally lose it…" Balthazar grins at his brother, a shit-eating grin on his face as he joins his brother in the destruction of part of the citadel.

" _I'm gonna die!_ " Gabriel cries a little.

"Why is part of the citadel destroyed?" Genesis asks, returning home and walking back through the main arches that lead into the middle courtyard.

"Oh- oh!" Gabriel startles, whipping his head around to look at his sister. "Ah- you're- you're back early!"

"I am… Yes. So… Why is the citadel destroyed?" Genesis raises an eyebrow.

"Cause your children are hellspawn…" Lucifer mutters under his breathe.

" _What?_ " Genesis looks at her brother.

"No- no reason, sugar cakes." Gabriel quickly laughs, shooting a subtle glare at Lucifer. "Just- just thought the citadel needed a little remodeling…"

"Do you _want_ to die?" Raphael whispers to Lucifer and smacking him with a wing.

"Uh-huh." Genesis nods, looking at her older brothers skeptically.

" _Momma!_ " Castiel and Gadreel come barreling in.

"Hello my sweet babies." Genesis greets.

" _Sweet, my ass…_ " Gabriel mutters. "Evil, that's what they are… Darkness. Absolute _Darkness_ …"


	63. This Is It

No One's POV

"You prayed to me?" Genesis asks, appearing on the peak she and Damon once climbed before; it had been a month since she had heard from either Damon or Stefan, and in many ways she believed that was it, that hearing nothing was the end, that it _was_ their decision.

 _Way up in the mountains, four thousand feet high,  
There's a trail through the trees to a cliff where Carolina meets the sky.  
Oh, and there's a view, I just can't describe._

"Yeah, I- uh- I did. So, how's life in Heaven? Spending your time playing harps and sitting on clouds?"

"I am an angel of the Lord… A warrior. We don't sit on clouds or play harps." Genesis deadpans, but her eyes portray her amusement and lack of anger or seriousness.

"I know… I know…" Damon says.

"Certainly you haven't just called me to ask about Heaven's affairs." Genesis tilts her head in question.

"No, I haven't." Damon shakes his head. "I wanted to… Apologize… For my words… The last time we talked." He clarifies, his eyes shifting a little in his nervousness.

"Damon-" Genesis begins.

"No, look, I'm not good at emotions, at apologies, but for you- I'd like to try…" Damon cuts Genesis off, swallowing deeply. "You're my mate, Bambi. I've waited too long to waste this, spent too much time wasting my energy on Kathrine… On Elena… I want something different… And I care about you."

 _No, we're not there yet, just a few more steps, baby wait,  
Okay, you can open your eyes._

"I care about you too, Damon." Genesis answers the eldest Salvatore with a soft smile.

"Good… I'm- that's good. Because that speech would have made me look more of a fool than I already feel." Damon answers, rubbing the back of his neck and laughing nervously.

"My brother and I have never been on the same page… We have decades of issues… But, you- you are our common denominator. And- and I think we can live with that."

"I think I can live with that too." Genesis answers, her smile practically as blinding and pure as her grace.

"Good, because you're stuck with us, Bambi." Damon smiles, leaning in, their lips meeting for a kiss a moment later.

 _This is it, this is now, this is what I've been talking 'bout,  
Looking out, can't you see forever?  
Take my hand, just take it in,  
This is a moment we won't forget.  
On top of the world, here, together,  
If there ever was a time for a perfect kiss, this is it._

 ** _This Is It ~ Scotty McCreery_**


	64. Epilogue

Chuck's POV

In this story, there is no happy ever after, no riding off into the sunset on a white horse, or a fairy tale prince saving a princess…

So, you may ask, what's the point? What's it all add up to? It's hard to say.

When Michael and Raphael sent Genesis away to protect their sister, they meant to send her somewhere safe, somewhere mundane, certainly not a world filled with vampires, witches, and werewolves. How do I know this? Because I had other plans.

There are many broken worlds and universes, but instead, she ended up in this one. Because the Salvatores needed Genesis, and in a way, she needed them. After all, they are her mates.

In the end, however, the story isn't really about Genesis, despite what the title says.

No, I'd say this was a test... For the Salvatores. For four Archangel brothers. And I think they did all right. They finally made their own choice. They chose family. And, well... Isn't that kind of the whole point?

No doubt, endings are hard. But then again... Nothing ever _really_ ends, does it?


	65. Destiny

**_I just wanted to thank everyone for the AMAZING reviews on Genesis! You are awesome! You guys kept me going through this entire story!_**

 ** _I also wanted to address my last chapter... I know several of you are disappointed with how it ended. But everything I write is strategic. I wrote it as a hint for my sequel. So that you guys could see that I wasn't finished with the story. But, I guess it wasn't obvious enough for you. That is what Chuck meant it as in canon..._**

Destiny

Genesis ruled over Heaven & the known universes as Viceroy. But her journey with the Salvatores & Mikaelsons wasn't over; it was just beginning. Moreover, Darkness threatened the cosmos & to shift the balances of the universes. Maybe it was God or maybe it was destiny. One way or another, Genesis was going to discover it for herself. Sequel to Genesis.


End file.
